The House of Life
by Mischief B
Summary: With the destruction of an order as old as time itself, Doctor Strange must learn to teach and protect Cleopatra, the last remaining Scribe of the House of Life. With Mordo draining the magic from sorcerers, no one is safe, especially not Cleo. Takes place after the Doctor Strange movie and before Infinity War. First FanFic! Ongoing!
1. Chapter 1: The Eye of Horus

**Hi everyone!**  
 **This is my first ever FanFiction, so I hope you all enjoy!  
Here we meet our main protagonist, Cleopatra but don't worry! Doctor Strange will appear in Ch 2 and onwards.  
Please review and leave a comment!**

 **Chapter 1: The Eye of Horus  
Aswan, Egypt  
12 Years in the Past**

The wind ripped through the ancient halls, amplifying the eerie howl that so often accompanies it. The torches casted the hall in a dim light that contrasted beautifully with the night sky outside. All residence of the House of Life were in their proper place; either in bed, tending the flames or standing guard. All except one player was not in their proper spot this night. She was not in her bed along with the other scribes, neither was she in the library studying for their practical the next day. She was hiding in the shadows, sneaking from the dormitory to the underground vaults of the House, where ancient items and relics were being guarded. As quiet as a mouse, the girl crept down the stone stairs, pausing so often to hear if footsteps were coming or going her way.

The underground level seemed almost unforgiving and dark as it was much colder than the floors above. Nevertheless, the girl brushed off the goose bumps forming on her golden skin and continued her silent mission to the vaults. The torches illuminated the ornate and detailed walls of the House, depicting the duties of the Priests' and Priestesses' in vibrant paints and gold. The girl paused on her quest and looked at the wall, admiring the craftsmanship that had survived dynasties. The particular mural she paused at depicted a Priestess, beautiful and strong, holding back the forces of evil while wearing the relic of a pharaoh, the _nemes_.*

' _One day, I'm going to be as strong as you_ ', the young girl promised in her head to the Priestess, dark eyes filling with awe.

' _I look forward to that day'_ , the Priestess responded back, whilst turning her head to face the girl.

The young girl smiled and continued to maneuver and hide behind smooth stone columns, the sound of voices drawing closer until she reached her destination. Concealing herself behind a column, making sure her body hid within the shadows, she peaked her head from behind the stone column to see the scene. Several torches brightly lit the corridor presenting a large stone door covered in hieroglyphics, being safeguarded by 3 guards, all equipped with spears and amulets. Their uniform consisted of nothing more than a white skirt and an identical bald head with protection spells tattooed upon them. Their faces were set into hard lines, as if waiting for havoc to come, ready for a fight. Standing before them was another figure, heavily covered in dark scarlet robes and a hood that concealed their body and face from view. Under their right arm was a medium sized box, plain and worn, much unlike the House of Life it stood in. Even being a distance away, the young girl could feel the mystic powers flowing off the individual, it made her dizzy. Clearly, this person was one with great power.

"No interruptions during the journey, I presume?" asked one of the guards to the mysterious figure, face still not at ease.

"It was very smooth, I even had time to visit my favourite tea shop before stopping by." Responded the hooded figure in a delighted feminine voice.

' _I know that accent, I think it's British. But what would a Brit be doing here? Maybe she was the deliverer the Council was waiting for.'_ Thought the young girl, trying to get a glance at the visitor's face. 

Hearing more footsteps approaching from behind her and she attempted to conceal herself more in the shadows as additional figures arrived in front of the large stone door, the crowd continued to grow. They hurriedly walked past the column, not noticing the girl crouching on the floor, and began to talk in hushed voices among themselves. The girl recognized the individuals as she resumed her spot behind the column, some members of the Council of Elders were present. Grimacing at the thought of being caught by one of them, knowing well that she'd be punished for months if she was discovered. But she had to come, she had to see the relic for herself that had put the entire House of Life in high alert for the past month for this very night. She had to see why everyone was so high-strung about this particular relic and not all the other ones the excavation team found on the daily from ancient ruins. She knew that curiosity killed the cat, but she thought herself more as a lioness.

"- are you sure that you were not being followed?"  
"How can we be sure that this is not a fake?"  
"Perhaps if we tested the relic now, just to be sure that it works…"

The questions and the rising uneasiness of the situation made it all the more tense. The apprehension and nervousness made it more suspenseful, were they going to open the box now? Surely, the relic was not that important that it would make even the Council of Elders nervous, was it?

 _Come on come on, open the stupid box so I can go back to bed_ , the little girl thought to herself. _Open it already._

Lost in her own thoughts, the young girl did not hear the footsteps coming from behind her this time and yelled when her upper arm was grabbed in a tight vice-like grip.

"Spying on things that don't concern you," snarled a guard tightening his grip on her little arm, "maybe, you've got someone on the outside who you're working for, eh?" His hooked nose an inch away from her face.

"No, no! I would never betray the House," yelled the girl as all heads turned towards the pair. "I was just curious, that's all. I swear it!" The Elders muttering and ticking their tongues in disapproval of the little girl.

The guard dragged her towards the stone door in front of the crowd, tossing her to the floor. She scrambled to her feet but she felt the wind cut in front of her face by the four spears that were now pointing at her. She glanced up at the faces surrounding her, all shaking their head in displeasure at the naughtiness of the little girl. She glanced at her Elders, whom she knew dislike having her in their classes but surely they would speak up on her behalf.

"Intruding on the secrecy and affairs of the House of Life and the Council of Elders is a great wrongdoing, little one," said one of the Elders, a women with a flat face framed by her long white hair braided to the side, "such a wrongdoing must be punished, so it will not be repeated."

"No, please! I didn't see anything," yelled the little girl, hot tears streaming down her face. She looked around at the indifferent faces and her eyes fell upon the face of the hooded stranger. Her green eyes seemed to twinkle, "Surely, the child did not mean any harm. Curiosity is not a sin, rather, it is a gift." Said the foreigner, looking at the rest of the group.

They scowled at her and the same Elder spoke again with a growl in her voice, "With all due respect, Ancient One, you are in our jurisdiction and this child is under our authority. Disciplining her is our duty, surely you would not want us dictating the affairs of Kamar-Taj, would you?"

The Elders smirked at the rebuttal given, the Elder women snapped her finger and the same hooked nose guard grabbed the wrist of the little girl. The girl began to fight back, yelling and punching the guard, trying to free her wrist as the guard placed his spear tip to the girl's pinky finger, ready to dismember it.

Immediately, the corridor's temperature fell and all the torch lights flickered.

"No, I do not think that the Ancient One would appreciate it if you dictated the affairs of her school, Magnesia. Just as I do not appreciate you, or the Council of Elders, dictating the affairs of my House." commanded a strong voice at the end of the darken hall.

All heads turned to see who the new participant in the evening was going to be. As the figure approached, some of the guards gasped and threw themselves on the floor bowing. The guard released the little girl's wrist and fell like the rest. The little girl collapsed to the floor as well, but not to bow, rather to gawk at her hand and thought that she was mere seconds away from never being able to make another pinky promise with her right hand again.

"Ah, High Priestess, we were not sure you would make it to this evening's delivery," spoke Magnesia with resentment in her voice, "we assure you everything is being handled as we speak."

"If everything is being handled, Magnesia, than pray tell, why there is a child crying on the floor." demanded the High Priestess.

"She was spying on the affairs of the House of Life, we do not know if she could be trusted!" exclaimed another member of the Council.

"Yes, by slicing off her finger, that would teach her to trust us, or rather, resent us? Like I say, time and time again, your old practices are growing impractical by the minute, Council. It is just as the Ancient One said," the High Priestess bent down in her flowing white dress to the young girl, tipping her chin up, "curiosity is not a sin, rather, it is a gift." She finished in a soft voice, giving the child a kind look.

The girl glanced at the woman before her, she was already familiar with the sight. The young girl thought the Priestess in the mural was beautiful but she was nothing compared to the High Priestess. She seemed to step off the walls of an ancient mural of a queen, with long straight hair and darkly coloured eyes that one could drown in. Even at that moment of tension, the male elders and guards were mesmerized by her stunning features and aura. She was taller than most women the girl had seen in the House and donned a leaner frame. If the young girl had to describe her, she was kind but merciless at the same time.

The High Priestess' eyes were darting back and forth making sure the young girl was alright. "You may excuse yourself from the embarrassment you have caused the House of Life tonight, no less in the presence of the Ancient One." The High Priestess' curt voice cut through the air.

The Council of Elders hesitated for a moment, as if hoping someone would say something back to defend their honour. "Now." Commended the High Priestess, and with that the Elders vanished quickly down the hall, not daring to mutter a word.

"That includes you." Snarled the High Priestess to the guards, all of whom still remained in the bowing position. They quickly scrambled to their feet and rushed out of the corridor as well.

Once the sound of footsteps disappeared, the High Priestess spoke as she helped the child up, "I must apologize, old friend, they continue questioning my position and authority on a daily now."

"I know the feeling all too well Hatshepsut, my own students are starting to fall to the leeway." Spoke the Ancient One in a quiet voice.

The High Priestess sighed and wiped the tears of the young girl, who was stunned and didn't dare move.  
"Really now, you must stop crying Cleopatra, life has far scarier things that it will hurtle at you."

Cleo looked up at the High Priestess, "I am so sorry, I did not mean any harm, High Priestess, I simply just wanted to see the relic." Apologized Cleo in a small voice.

The High Priestess let out a small smile, "All you had to do was ask Cleo," she turned facing the Ancient One, "if you would not mind, the relic please."

"I hope you know I brought it here for safe keeping, after having it in Kamar-Taj's vaults for so long, not for it to be a show and tell item." Replied the Ancient One with a stern look on her pale face. "Yes, I am aware, and I will do well on my part." answered the High Priestess in a calm voice.

Cleo looked between the two sorcerers, _if these two ever duked it out, I wouldn't know who to put my money on_ , thought Cleo as the tension slowly died as the Ancient One handed the worn box over to the High Priestess.

"I believe my job here is done, High Priestess Hatshepsut, I wish you good luck." Said the Ancient One as she began to draw a circle with her right hand while holding her left hand out, opening a portal to what seemed like a library, stepping through without waiting for a response.

The High Priestess continued looking at where the portal had been conjured and where it disappeared into sparks of gold. She continued looking for a minute until she returned her attention to the box in her hand. She seemed to be in a trance because her dark eyes glassed over, solely focused on the contents of the box. As quickly as she entered the trance she snapped out of it and waved her hand at the large stone door, opening it. She began to walk inside and looked over her shoulders at Cleo, smirking and winking "Always, put your money on me." Cleo smiled and followed her into the vault.

The room was large, dusty and bare except for a podium in the center of the room, the torches did little to make it seem welcoming. The High Priestess placed the wooden box on the podium and began to undo the lock and opened the lid, glancing in. Cleo was too short to see the contents of the box so she coughed a little cough, the High Priestess smiled and held the relic in her hand, showing Cleo. The relic was the size of the High Priestess' palm and was covered in gold, the center circle being black. It was shaped like the Eye of Horus, the ancient symbol of protection, good health and royal power. Cleo was captivated by the beauty of the relic, the craftsmanship showing through.

"Now, I have rewarded your curiosity Cleo, so reward mine," said the High Priestess in a low voice, "why did you go through all this trouble just to see the Eye of Horus?"

"Well… um… I heard that the relic the House would be receiving tonight is very important and powerful… and um I kind of wanted… not that I would… but would if I had the chance… er… use the Eye to find out where my father is." Cleo stammered through her reasoning for embarking on her night quest.

"Your father…" repeated the High Priestess, almost at loss of what to say to the young girl.

"Yes. My father, High Priestess" said Cleo with confidence growing in her voice.

"Cleopatra, I thought we have been through this before," the High Priestess said with weariness finally showing, "he is not to be sought and will do you no good if you find him."

"But, High Priestess, please, I need to know! I need to have someone to talk to when you are not there. I am so alone in this House, nobody wants me here. They view me as an outcast. I know that the relic that is to be delivered tonight would assist a person with locating whomever they desired!" Cleo exclaimed as tears once again began to pool in her dark eyes.

"I want you here, Cleo. You will always have me" responded the High Priestess with her dark eyes suddenly bearing a warmth to them.

"I know, but you are always busy and I can't just run up to you whenever I need you," Cleopatra spoke in a defeated voice.

"I will try to be better. But you need to understand that it is hard to be the High Priestess of the House of Life, doing my duties, dealing with the Council who are always trying to foil me, collect and examine relics and trying to be a mother in secret." The High Priestess said with a sigh as she looked into her daughter's eyes, searching to find understanding in them.

The High Priestess knew Cleo was a bright young girl as she found understanding in her daughter's eyes. "I understand, Mama, and I am sorry for causing you all this trouble." Mumbled Cleo as she looked at the floor.

Smiling at her daughter's timidity, the High Priestess held out her hand for Cleo to take hold of. "Come on, I know you have a practical test tomorrow and Senhu would scream if you came late to his class again, but let us go watch the stars tonight." She said.

Cleo looked up at her Mother and smiled toothily, her eyes twinkling at the thought of the stars. A wonder she always enjoyed viewing out from her dorm's windows at the night sky, appreciating the craftsmanship of whoever dotted the night sky with the little specks of light.

"Only if we can eat dates as well!" exclaimed Cleo as she took her Mother's hand. High Priestess Hatshepsut laughed at Cleo's request, "Very well, as long as you don't start a pit war again."

High Priestess Hatshepsut placed the relic back within the box and locked it, walking to the door with her beloved daughter, hand-in-hand. They turned back to the dusty and gray vault, the High Priestess releasing Cleo's hand and began to place a protection spell on the vault. Cleo watched her Mother at work, _Yes, I should always bet on you._

Golden sparks of hieroglyphics began to appear at the doorway of the vault, Cleo's Mother allowed a smile to grace her lips as she continued the incantation. The heavy stone door shut on the relic.

* _Nemes_ is the Pharaoh's headdress.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and left a review! It means the world to me that my work is good!** **So, please keep up the reviews and let me know what you think!**

 **Here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 2:**

12 Years later…  
Aswan, Egypt  
November 2017

It was a bright morning at the House of Life. The House was busy as scribes and priests were placing protection charms on all the windows, walls and doors. There was a buzz in the air at the excitement of readying the ancient House for their visitors.

The High Priestess looked from one of the windows on the second floor, seeing the scribes bustling with excitement as they talked amongst each other in the courtyard, taking their midday break, guessing who the guests will be. Many of the Scribes thought it would be the Ancient One, who had come 13 years ago to drop off a relic. Others hoped for one of the Avengers they have heard so much about on the radio and news. Many of the girls hoped for Thor or Captain America, even though both were missing, while the boys wanted to see Black Widow.

The House of Life rarely gets many visitors, as the High Priestess forbids individuals from the outside world to easily enter its ancient walls. Always saying that not all people can be trust worthy of the secrets of the House in the outside world.

Noticing that a group of Priests and Priestesses had finished their incantation on the main gate, the High Priestess continued scanning the courtyard. The sound of the door opened and without turning the High Priestess asked, "Have all the preparations been made for today, Ptolemy?"

"Yes, High Priestess. All of the scribes have been made aware of today's guests and they have been instructed to be on their best behavior. The Priests and Priestesses are finishing with the incantations on the outer walls and also on the vaults. Also, the Council of Elders will not be joining in the welcoming of the guests, as they said that they have an emergency meeting to attend today." Replied Ptolemy.

Ptolemy was the Head of the Scribes and a Priest for the House of Life. Like many others, he was collected by one of the scribes when he showed magical capabilities from a young age. Recruited and trained in the ways of the mystic arts and pledged allegiance to the House. He approached the window where the High Priestess stood. Being only a few inches taller than the High Priestess herself, he donned the iconic bald head and was clothed with a white rob with a deep blue sash at the waist.

"Very good," replied the High Priestess turning to face Ptolemy with a smile, "and may I ask how is your favourite student doing?"

Dark eyes met deep blue ones, "She is excelling, High Priestess. But I fear she is growing tired of the usual curriculum. She seeks to learn more than protection and defensive spells." Ptolemy spoke.

"Cleopatra has a natural affinity for the mystic arts, she has untapped powers that will need conditioning and training before she can use them." The High Priestess spoke, returning her attention to the courtyard where Cleo was under the shade of one of the columns, reading an ancient spell book.

"Perhaps if you were to let her have more responsibility. Give her a task to complete that will allow for her to want to integrate into the House rather than resist it" Suggested Ptolemy, looking at Cleo as well.

The High Priestess returned her attention to Ptolemy, who was still looking at Cleo, "What would you suggest Ptolemy? You have always been a good friend and ally, I respect your opinion."

Ptolemy replied, still looking at Cleo, "Why do not have her greet our guests today at the main gate? Have her escort them in and show them the House. Surely, it will distract her from her resentfulness of the House and will allow for her to view it from a different perspective."

Ptolemy returned his glaze to the High Priestess, whom met his eyes and looked into them for a moment, searching. "Very well, Cleopatra will show our guests in and around the House of Life. Go and tell her of her task Ptolemy, I need to have words with the Elders on their absence tonight."

Bitterness did not quite describe the feeling Cleopatra was feeling at the moment. She couldn't care less about the guests tonight, Avenger or not. She did not understand why she was chosen to greet them at the gates and to show them around the House, she wasn't a tour guide. Sighing and marching quickly to her dorm room, to get dressed in her formal attire to greet the visitors. Although the House of Life was an ancient legacy and the more prestigious inhabitants would wear their formal attire daily, many of the scribes, such as herself, would be found wearing jeans and shirts. Sometimes, the occasional sweatpants were allowed on lazy days around the House.

Glancing at the mirror above her sink, Cleo attempted to tame her hair. Long wavy dark hair, with the occasional curls which were currently a frizzy mess. Muttering a quick calming spell, her hair framed her face effortlessly. She stared back at her mirror reflection and began to line her almond shaped eyes with _khol*_ , she had remembered how some of the other scribes would avoid looking her in the eyes. Always saying that they held too much intensity for a young person. Content with her face, she began to remove her jeans and shirt and began to put on her formal attire.

Her long black dress ran down the length of her body, hugging her curves ever so slightly, the typical body of a North African women. The sleeveless dress was a grateful welcome as the night was warm. She placed the golden belt on her hips and pulled the tongue through to rest on the front. Looking again at the mirror, she examined her reflection. ' _I look nothing like her_ ', Cleo thought as she began to lace up her sandals.

She quickly did a last check in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable and made her way to the main gate of the House of Life. Passing through the dorms' shared space, a group of scribes surrounded the windows facing the courtyard, one of the younger scribes noticed Cleo passing by and nudged his friends. Cleo did not pay too much attention as she was almost at the door.

"Hope you greet the visitors with a smile, Cleo. God knows you're unpleasant otherwise." Called a young adult from the crowd at the windows. Bald head like the rest of the men of the House and taller than those around him. All the scribes turned from their window gazing and muttering to see what would happen next. Cleo continued walking to the door, ignoring Ramses' stupid remarks like always.

Ramses taking that as a challenge walked quickly away from the group and grabbed Cleo's wrist, spinning her around roughly. Cleo yanked her arm from his grip and glared into his eyes, Ramses let out a cocky grin.

"Forget the visitors, how about for me? A nice _big_ smile for yours truly?" He asked again, eyeing her in her formal dress.

All eyes were on the pair, waiting for the next move. The silence was thick. Ramses finally met Cleo in her eyes. Cleo pushed herself against the door, and casted her eyes at all the scribes huddled at the window. ' _Disgusting_ ' Cleo thought.

Returning her gaze to Ramses, she began to smile at him. Ramses chuckled, tilting his head back and rested his hands on his hips, content that he had received his demand.

Cleo quickly unlocked the door, never breaking eye contact with Ramses. Once she had rested her body on the opened door, just as quickly as the smile had graced her lips, she brought both her hands in front of her body, flipping Ramses off, smile never leaving her face.

Just as Ramses began to register the insult, Cleo was already gone from the door.

Cleo was marching down the halls, not as angry as she should have been, but hey, she's been dealing with other jealous scribes ever since she was little. She had always excelled in her classes, leaving the other scribes in the dust. Which only made them angrier as they tried to derail her outside of the classroom. Whispering remarks as she walked past them in the halls, or from the other girls in her dorm room. Cleo wondered how her mother, the High Priestess, deals with everyone trying to one up her and prove they're better than her on the daily.

' _She's so beautiful and strong, I just want to learn how to be more like her. She's always so perfect and effortless, how does she deal with everything so well?'_ Cleo thought as she headed down the stairs towards the courtyard.

' _Maybe she deals with everything by forgetting about the unimportant things in her life_ …' Cleo allowed the depressing thought a moment to entertain itself in her mind. ' _No! No, don't be stupid Cleo. She does so much for you. She cannot let know everyone she has a child. It's forbidden for the High Priestess to be made known to another. Their soul duty is the preservation and safeguarding of the House of Life, everything else falls last.'_

Before she had realized it, Cleo was standing in front of the main gate. She glanced down at her watch and looked around the courtyard. It was time. She could feel many pairs of eyes on her as she examined the hieroglyphics on the stone gate. She knew the rest of the scribes were silently watching from the dorms, waiting to see who the highly anticipated visitors would be. Within the shadows, she knew her teachers, Priests and Priestesses were there lurking, in case something bad happens. Cleo took a deep breath and released it slowly, calming her nerves.

' _All I have to do is wait for the correct word to glow and open the gate. Relax, nothing is going to happen. No one has ever broken into the House of Life before. It would be suicide to try to get in. Breath._ ' As Cleo tilted her head back to relax, she peaked one of her eyes at the night sky. The sight of the stars relaxing her, winking at her in all their glory. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she thought back to the night her and her mother watched the stars for the last time together. 12 years ago when she had snuck around looking for a relic, the Eye of Horus. That time seemed ages ago, where her mother wasn't plagued with the stress of dealing with relics going missing from around the world. Cleo couldn't remember the last time she had spoken in private to her mother.

Being pulled from her thoughts and memories, a golden set of hieroglyphics appeared in front of Cleo's face. 'True' the hieroglyphs read, the guests had arrived and delivered the correct password to the gate. Cleo tapped the word appearing before her and stepped back as the stone gate rumbled and began to open to the outside world. A world Cleo had never stepped foot in. A gush of dessert wind blew past Cleo, bringing her arms up to cover her eyes from the sand. Lowering them, she saw a dark figure approaching the opened gate. At a distance, the figure was clocked heavily and had a cape.

' _The Ancient One did not have a cape when I saw her last,_ ' thought Cleo as she squinted at the approaching visitor.

As the visitor drew nearer, Cleo noticed that there was only one, while everyone had been informed that two would be coming tonight. Cleo tensed up, readying herself for combat if need be. She glanced to her right, she saw Head Scribe Ptolemy in the shadow, and he held her gaze and Cleo turned back to the figure who was almost at the gate.

The sound of coughing grew nearer as the visitor was a few feet from Cleo. Cleo looked bewildered at the individual as he continued to cough a couple feet in front of her.

He was a white man with a goatee, and from the looks of it he seemed to be American. He was cloaked in blue robes adorned by a scarlet cape. Cleo thought he seemed unimpressive, since she has lived with powerful sorcerers her whole life.

"Are you alright, Mister…" Cleo asked.

"Doctor." The stranger responded.

"Um Mister Doctor…" Cleo said a look of confusion casted on her face.

"It's Strange" said Mister Doctor.

"It sure is." Cleo said casually.

"No. It's Doctor Stephan Strange." Strange said to Cleo.

"Pleasure, my name is Cleopatra. I have been instructed to show you the House of Life and to accompany you to the High Priestess." Cleo stated, eyeing the Strange. "Before I can let you in, the House of Life was notified that there would be two visitors tonight. Yet I can see only one."

"Ah, yes. Wong will be catching up later. There was a small… incident at Kamar-Taj that required his immediate presence." Strange said eyes locking into Cleo's.

Cleo glanced again at Head Scribe Ptolemy and he gave her a curt nod. "Very well, Doctor Strange, you may follow me into the House." Cleo gave him her back and began to head inside the House. The numerous eyes still locked onto her and Stranger's figures as they disappeared from the courtyard into the house. Retreating from the star covered sky.

* _Khol_ is ancient Egyptian eyeliner


	3. Chapter 3: The House of Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi everyone! Thanks to all for reading the first 2 chapters! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

Aswan, Egypt  
November 2017

"Please keep up Doctor, we haven't all night" sounded Cleo as she swept through the halls of the House of Life, willing the dreadful tour to be over.

"I've read so much on the House of Life, I would like to at least see the inside before meeting with the High Priestess" responded Strange coolly.

"No amounts of words could capture the walls and past of this place, Doctor, the House has been here before history itself." Cleo began as she slowed down so Strange could have a look at the brightly painted murals. "The House of Life was formed to create and hold relics that would assist sorcerers. While museums may believe they have found important relics of the ancient world, it is actually our excavation team that takes all the items of power from the sites before their team contaminates it."

Cleo rounded a corner and Strange followed, absorbing every word that left her mouth. "The House has many orders to it. The guards and caretakers of the House have been guarding and serving the House since its inception. The next order is that of the scribes, which I am a part of. The scribes are those who have the ability for the mystic arts. They are found by fellow scribes and brought to the House for training. A scribe may partake of the training of the House of Life and may leave once their training is complete. If they choose to leave, they may never return. Only a few scribes leave the House every so often, most prefer to stay here as it is safe."

Cleo continued her talk as she showed Strange the rooms where the scribes were taught and the quad where most of their training takes place. "The next order after the scribes are the Priests and Priestesses. A scribe may become a Priest or Priestess if they pass the test laid by the Council of Elders, a group composed of elder priests and priestesses who dictate the test and conditions and authorities of a priest. As much as they try to hold on to whatever power they have left, the final decisions on all matters falls to the High Priestess or Priest. These are the individuals who served as a disciple of the previous High Priestess or Priest and were deemed their successor at their moment of death."

Cleo glanced back at Strange as they walked down the stairs into the underground level of the House, seeing his eyes drink in all the sights before him. Continuing down the corridor lit by torches, the temperature dropped several degrees making her wish she had worn her cloak.

Stopping in front of the mural of the Priestess wearing the _nemes_ , Cleo stopped and turned to Strange. "Currently the House of Life is under the protection of the High Priestess Hatshepsut. She governs all affairs of the House of Life and dictates our relation with the outside world."

Strange continued to look at the mural of the Priestess, "Thank you for the tour Cleopatra, it was very insightful." He said passively.

Cleo strained a smile, "You are most welcome, Doctor Strange."

"So what are you going to do?" Strange asked turning his attention to Cleo.

"I beg your pardon, Doctor?" Cleo asked.

"Will you be leaving, staying, or becoming a priestess?" Strange asked, clarifying his initial question.

"Oh, well… I don't know." Cleo stuttered as she glanced at the ground.

"Well, do you like it here?" Strange pressed.

Cleo paused, ' _I have never known anything different, how I will know that I will like the outside world. Maybe, I would feel more of an outcast there, not fitting in with their norms than here. But I am not happy to a life of being an outcast and placing the House always first. What about mom? Can I really just leave her and never see her again?_ '

Cleo snapped out of her thoughts, "At times. Sometimes I feel content here, most times I feel restricted and not one with the House. Perhaps I would leave, but I would not be able to bring myself to do it." Cleo said, having felt that she did not really answer the Westerner's question.

"Oh I see… So you don't want to leave your boyfriend, do you?" Strange said with a smirk on his face.

Cleo's face went warm, not with bashfulness but with anger, "What? No! I do not have a boyfriend and if I did, he would not dictate the choices of my life, Strange." Cleo retorted back angrily, imagining the likes of someone like Ramses being her partner. "I believe that this tour is over with."

Cleo began to march down the hall quickly, Strange following behind her. "There's no need to get so offended Cleopatra." Strange stated, a little out of breath.

"And there is no need for you to ask intrusive questions, of which you understand nothing, Mister Doctor." Cleo snapped, stopping abruptly in front of a large ornate door.

"I was only joking. Clearly you've been cooped up in this House for far too long you don't even know how to take a joke." Strange snapped back at the young adult, trying to meet her intense eyes.

"Here's an idea, instead of trying to get under another person's skin by remarking their living conditions, try to be a decent human being instead." Cleo spat as she pounded at the door, never breaking eye contact with Strange.

Immediately the door flew open to reveal the private study of the High Priestess. It was a large room lit brightly with many burning torches that added a feeling of warmth absent from the dark corridor outside. The Priests, Priestesses, High Scribes and the High Priestess looked at the two bickering duo at the door, clearly having heard everything.

Cleo immediately bowed her head and looked at the floor ashamed that such a man could make her lose her peace. But it wasn't her fault, anything concerning her mother and the House always made Cleo reckless and emotional. Strange stepped forward and nodded at the individuals of the room, moving towards the High Priestess who stood in the center of the semi-circle. The High Priestess had aged well in 12 years, her features still stunning and she remained just as strong and vigilant as before.

"I apologize, High Priestess at my shameful actions and words I have said to our guest tonight." Cleo said robotically, eyes not leaving the floor.

"No, I apologize. It was my fault for asking the scribe such a personal question. I never intended for her to react as she did." Strange spoke calmly looking between the faces of those gathered and the High Priestess herself.

The High Priestess Hatshepsut smiled and stepped forwards, "No harm was done. Welcome Doctor Stephan Strange to the House of Life. We are most upset to hear of the passing of the Ancient One. She was a dear friend of mine." The High Priestess said, a twinkle of sadness in her dark eyes.

"She was always ready to assist the House with anything we may have requested, it is only fair for us to return the favour when the Master of the New York Sanctum required it." The High Priestess stated as she moved in front of Strange. "And, pray tell, what is it that you require from the House of Life Stephan Strange?"

Cleo looked between her mother and the arrogant Doctor, she felt that she should have left, that she had no place to hear what was to be discussed. Cleo jumped as Head Scribe Ptolemy placed his hand on her shoulder and he pushed her into the room, shutting the stone doors behind him with a wave of his hand. ' _Guess not_ ' Cleo thought.

"As you know, High Priestess that since the death of the Ancient One I have been keeping tabs on all individual, of this realm and beyond, who pose a threat to earth. It has come to my recent attention that a past student of the Ancient One, and an old friend, has been seeking out the sorcerers of the earth and absorbing their power." Strange said, in an upset voice.

All those gathered in the private study gasped and muttered amongst themselves at the horrendous statement. Cleo watched with wide eyes, gawking at Strange. ' _It's forbidden to take another sorcerer's power, since the ancient days. The process of absorbing their magic is said to be so painful, that they could die once their magic has been absorbed.'_ Cleo thought, imagining the faces of those drained.

The warmth of the torches did little to suppress the sudden coldness that hit the room.

"I know. The news is startling and frightening, but I must stop him before he drains more sorcerers than he already has. His own power grows with each new sorcerer he takes power from. The stronger the sorcerer, the stronger he becomes." Strange said in desperation, looking around the room. "That is why I need the Eye of Horus to locate his whereabouts, so the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj can stop him." His eyes finally resting on the High Priestess.

The High Priestess usually wore a mask of calm and collectiveness, but that mask cracked ever so slightly at this moment. Her carefully constructed mask betrayed her tonight, showing distraught. Only Cleo could usually see behind the mask she so prudently built, but not tonight. Ptolemy was staring at the High Priestess with a look of shock, never seeing her troubled before.

"What is the name of the sorcerer who has committed these atrocious crimes?" Asked the High Priestess in a quiet voice.

"Karl Mordo." Strange replied.

All the people in the room broke their masks as well at the mention of Mordo's name.

"We would be foolish to assist Kamar-Taj, it is their fault for losing one of their best sorcerers to the dark ways!" Yelled a priest, face red with anger and fear.

"We must protect ourselves, High Priestess! What if this Mordo comes for the House next?!" Shouted another Priest, panic present in his dark features.

"How do we know that you are not working with him, Strange?" roared a Priestess confronting Strange in the middle of the room. "Only you showed up tonight, when there was to be two of you! Maybe, you killed your partner in hopes to deliver the Eye to Mordo after, hm?" The Priestess concluded with wide eyes piercing into Strange.

"Enough." The High Priestess' strong voice echoed off the walls of her study. Everyone stilled and silence followed.

Cleo did not need to look past her mother's mask to know that she was angry and worried.

"The House of Life will assist Doctor Stephan Strange in anyway it can. The House has always stood as a place where individuals can find hope, we shall not lose hope now." She commanded as she looked at her fellow superiors in distain. Walking up to Strange she asked, "Where is Wong?"

"He is ready to come now, if you would open a portal, High Priestess." Strange said, fearing the anger of the powerful sorcerer.

The High Priestess held his gaze for a second, daring him to find treachery in his eyes. Seeming content she turned towards the door of the study, and shooed Cleo and Ptolemy out of the way. She held out her left hand while moving her right hand in a circle. She was creating a portal just the same way the Ancient One had done so many nights ago in this very House.

The air was thick with apprehension as a figure stepped through the portal, into the study. A pudgy Asian man entered. Glancing around the room he stood next to Strange, they seemed like an odd duo.

"Hello, High Priestess, Scribes, Priests and Priestesses of the House of Life." Wong addressed the skeptical crowd.

"Long time, Wong. It is good to see that you are doing well." The High Priestess responded, her mask falling back into place. "Your accomplice was just telling us of the horrors Mordo is committing. Rest assured, the House of Life will assist you in anyway it can."

"Thank you, High Priestess. We appreciate all the help we can get." Wong said, bowing a little.

"I must warn you, the Eye of Horus is a difficult relic to use. Only the most able of sorcerers may be able to decipher the Book of Wadjet, which will allow for them to successfully use the Eye." The High Priestess explained, never breaking eye contact with Wong.

"Yes, High Priestess. We are willing to learn and use the eye to bring Mordo to a stop." Wong promised.

The atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten. The members of the House had relaxed and were no longer glaring at the duo from Kamar-Taj. The High Priestess looked past the duo at Cleo, giving her the smallest smile which would fall undetected by those in the study.

"Very well, Doctor Strange and Sorcerer Wong, allow for us to lead you to the Eye of Horus..." The High Priestess began to walk towards the door, stopping abruptly looking at the wall opposite Cleo.

"Get out of the way!" the High Priestess exclaimed as a loud blast broke the wall and spread debris everywhere. Dust and stone flew into the study, hitting the priests and priestesses closest to the wall, knocking them unconscious. The shock knocked all those in the study down to the ground, covering their heads.

As the dust settled, a figure emerged through the hole in the wall.

"Mordo!" Yelled a scribe from the ground, as a dark man entered the room clothed in a black robe. He surveyed the room, ignoring the priests and priestess. Cleo felt panic rush through her veins as Mordo laid his eyes on her mom. Cleo quickly pushed herself to her feet as Mordo pulled out a staff that broke into smaller pieces, connected by golden chains, the Staff of the Living Tribunal.

The High Priestess groaned as she laid on the floor grabbing her head, where she was hit by pieces of the wall, blood on her temple. Mordo raised his staff and was about to strike, Cleo yelled and casted a protection spell that deflected the hit.

Cleo met Mordo's cold eyes and immediately felt adrenaline and fear rushing through her veins.

' _Oh, crap_ ' Cleo thought as Mordo gave a wicked smile and made his way across the room to her. Cleo did not know how to fight, they were never thought offensive spells yet, only defensive.

Cleo conjured the strongest shield she could cast and deflected another hit by the staff. Mordo gave a curt laugh, toying with her, struck with his staff again, so that when Cleo deflected it and he had kicked her feet out from underneath her. Cleo landed with a heavy thud on the floor as Mordo stomped his heavy boot on her chest, trapping her to the floor. Her hands flew to the boot trying to pry free, but Mordo was stronger than her.

"The last of the new breed of sorcerers." Whispered Mordo as he raised his staff with both hands over his head. Cleo closed her eyes, waiting for the strike.

"NO!" Roared the voice of the High Priestess as she blasted Mordo into the wall, off Cleo. The High Priestess rushed to Cleo's side as Mordo began to recover from the blast.

"Are you alright?" The High Priestess asked, helping Cleo up.

"Yes, how about you?" Cleo responded staring at her mother's face that was covered in blood.

"I'll survive." She said confidently, "Now listen, take Strange and Wong to the vaults, give them the Eye and help them in any way you can." She instructed, eyes searching for understanding in her daughter's.

She did not find understanding this time, "No, I'm not leaving you!" Cleo exclaimed tears welling in her eyes.

The High Priestess smiled, "You have done beautifully, now go!" She turned back to Mordo who was getting off the floor. "Strange! Cleopatra will take you to the vaults." She yelled at Strange and Wong, who had begun making their way to the High Priestess.

Strange nodded, "I will assist you High Priestess" Responded Ptolemy as he got off the floor. The High Priestess looked at him and smirked, taking up positions blocking Mordo from the door.

"You could always use a little help." Said Wong, taking the position next to them.

"Go now, Cleopatra!" Roared the High Priestess as Ptolemy had summoned his relic of the Khopesh, the Egyptian sickle-sword, and had engaged Mordo in battle.

Cleo looked at the scene, many people dead or injured and her mother fighting with a madman, how did everything go so wrong?

"Cleo, come on. I know it's scary but you need to show me the vault, _now_ " exclaimed Strange as he deflected some stones that were falling from the ceiling. The House of Life was collapsing.

Cleo gave her mother one last glance as she began running to the ancient vault, Strange following behind.


	4. Chapter 4: The High Priestess

**UPDATE:**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while! School is crazy and it's so hard to find the time to write, but I'll try my best! Thank you to whoever reviewed and followed 3 Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**  
Aswan, Egypt  
November 2017

Cleo's world was collapsing, literally and figuratively. Strange grabbed her shoulder to halt her running before a chuck of the ceiling fell onto her. Her mother, the High Priestess, was fighting off a juiced up sorcerer, who was trying to steal the powers of sorcerers before killing them. Cleo could feel the blood pounding in her brain as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

"This is ridiculous. I thought the House of Life was impenetrable." Yelled Strange over the sound of the House rumbling and collapsing.

"It is! The only way for someone to get inside would be if they were invited, like you were. Or if they a portal was opened from the inside, like how Wong came in." Yelled back Cleo as they rounded a corner.

"So someone from the inside opened a portal for Mordo. But who?" asked Strange as he caught up with Cleo. "Who would want the destruction of the House?"

Cleo did not answer immediately. She two was thinking of who would betray the House. Who had wanted the High Priestess to submit and fall from power?

Just as they rounded the last corner, they were met by two individuals, guarding the hallway.

"The Council of Elders…" Cleo stated, eyes wide at Magnesia and another male elder. Blocking her way to the Eye of Horus.

"You," exclaimed Cleo as she drew nearer to the pair, "You always hated the High Priestess. But I would never have thought that you would betray the House!"

"Foolish girl. The High Priestess' days were numbered ever since she reduced the powers of the Council. She had signed her own death warrant." Smiled Magnesia. She had not aged well. Thick lines and wispy white hair framed her flat face.

' _Scum'_ Cleo thought, halting before the pair, with Strange behind her. Tensing, readying himself for battle.

"Mordo promised to cleanse the House of the weak, he will return us to our former glory!" exclaimed Magnesia, delight flickering in her eyes.

"He will betray you too," said Strange in a loud voice, "he will use you and when you no longer serve his purpose, he will dispose of you."

"Silence! We will have order!" Yelled the elder male, eyes locking onto Strange. Cleo stepped closer, rage burning under her skin at the betrayal.

Cleo was now a few feet away from Magnesia, who was smirking at Cleo, eyeing her. "Come now dear, you would not have learned offensive spells yet. Who are you kidding? Join the Council as we take back what was taken from us by that disgusting witch…"

Cleo did not need offensive spells to throw a punch at Magnesia's flat face. The elder's head snapped to the side and she sank to the floor. Cleo felt the wind behind her back as Strange had placed a paralyzing charm on the elder man, who had begun chanting at Cleo.

She leaned down, so Magnesia could see her face. "Never insult the High Priestess with the word witch again. Or else… I will become the witch you speak of." Intensity burning in Cleo's eyes as she dared the elder to say something. Strange also placed a paralyzing charm on Magnesia and stepped away. The two women were now locking eyes. Cleo stepped away and glanced up, she saw the mural of the priestess wearing the _nemes_ , but she was no longer holding back the forces of evil. The mural had split down the center, it looked like the priestess was losing.

"… Now we need to move. Cleo. Cleo!" yelled Strange pulling her from her trance down the hall as more rubble fell from the ceiling. She focused as she drew near the doors to the Eye of Horus. She had not been here in 12 years, yet everything had looked the same as that night.

Standing in front of the large stone door, Cleo suddenly felt more helpless than she had all night. She didn't know how to open the door, nor did she know the spell needed. She looked at Strange with wide eyes, "I can't open the door" she said in a small voice.

"What do you mean? Just say the incantation." Responded Stranger, eyes wide in disbelief. Now wasn't the time for her to lose her edge.

"I've only ever seen the High Priestess place the incantation 12 years ago, I'm not sure on how to undue it!" Cleo said feeling helpless. Why would her mother send her to get the relic if she knew that Cleo was not prepare?

Suddenly, Cleo felt rage. Not just for her current circumstance, or because the House of Life was corrupted, but angry with her mother. So much rare emotion filled Cleo, she couldn't contain it anymore.

"You stupid women!" Cleo yelled at the door, letting out all of her life's bitterness and anger at the door. Strange stood by silently, watching. "Always placing so much responsibilities on me, pushing me away when I needed you. And look! Where are you now when I need you most? Where." Cleo pounded her fists on the door, "Are." Another loud pound. "You?!" Cleo exclaimed crying, head against the door.

"Cleo…" Strange spoke after a minute.

Cleo kept her eyes closed, not caring what the stranger thought of her anymore. She had placed her hopes on her mother, she had made her bet. And she had lost.

' _I thought I told you to always bet on me, Cleopatra'_ Cleo heard the voice of her mother in her head.

' _I did, look at where it has got me now_ ' Cleo replied back broken.

' _Why don't_ _ **you**_ _look my darling? Look at the door_ ' her mother's voice responded.

"Cleopatra…" Strange said again, with haste in his voice.

Cleopatra stepped back from the door, opening her eyes. Golden hieroglyphs had appeared on the door. It had begun to open!

"But I didn't say the incantation!" exclaimed Cleo, looking at Strange.

"Yes you did," Strange responded, eyeing Cleo. "After your tantrum, you placed your head on the door and began to mutter the spell."

Cleo looked back at the door which was almost fully opened. Her mother had spoken the incantation for her when she had closed her eyes. Her mother, whist fighting a villain in her private study, had also made sure that Cleo would be able to open the door to the relic. She was taking care of her without Cleo realizing.

Seeing Strange enter the vault, Cleo followed. The podium was dimly lit, much of the vault's floor was covered in debris. Cleo eyed the old and worn box as Strange began to pick it up from its 12 years resting place.

A moment of silence fell between Strange and Cleo as the Eye of Horus's power began to roll as waves in the room.

The silence was broken by the wall busting in. Standing their ground, Mordo appeared in the dust and rubble again. This time his hand was dragging the High Priestess by her hair. Her once white dress was stained with her blood and her lip had split. Cleo was stunned, her always perfect mother looked like a rag doll.

"Where is Wong?" commanded Strange, to his onetime friend.

Mordo gave a chuckle, "Wong makes a good wreaking ball." He said as he walked over to someone covered by debris. Wong groaned, as the rubble was crushing him.

Mordo turned his attention back to Strange and Cleo, eyeing the box in Strange's hand. "Why did you do it?" yelled Cleo, stalling for time. Hoping that he would not kill her mother. Mordo let out a dark and deep laugh, gripping the High Priestess' hair tighter, making her grimace. "The Elders wanted the House back under their control. Claiming that High Priestess Hatshepsut was taking over and removing their powers over the House. They contacted me, promising me the Eye of Horus in exchange to cleanse the House from the High Priestess and her loyal followers." Mordo explained.

"The Elders held an emergency meeting today, so they could open a portal for me to enter from. As soon as I stepped foot inside, I could sense all of the magic that was being wasted. I took to the dormitories first, killing all the scribes."

Cleo gasped, thinking of all of her classmates. Although they never treated her right, no one was deserving of death, even Ramses. Mordo continued, "After the young had been dealt with, I disposed of the guards, servants, scribes and lastly the elders. My luck the High Priestess did not detect my movements, as there was too much magic in her study. It helped to cloud the air. With the Eye of Horus at my disposal, I will be able to find all of earth's sorcerers and dispose of them." Mordo growled, eyes darkened.

Mordo stepped into the vault, dragging the High Priestess with him, past Wong. "Now, hand over the Eye of Horus Strange, in exchange for the life of the High Priestess." Mordo said raising the High Priestess off the floor by several inches.

"Old friend, this isn't who you are," began Strange, as he tried to reason with Mordo, "You always obeyed the natural law. Killing and taking the powers of sorcerers goes against it."

Simply responding with, "I am restoring the order which has been ruined. The scale has been imbalanced for far too long. Too many sorcerers."

Glancing between the two ex-students of Kamar-Taj, Cleo noticed Wong slowly getting up from the rubble. He looked at Cleo and held his finger to his mouth, telling her to stay silent. She was so focused on Wong's movement that she lost focus of what Strange and Mordo were talking about.

' _Please help my mom, please help my mom'_ Cleo repeated in her head as Wong stood straight up, bloody and bruised.

"Enough talk Strange! Hand over the Eye!" Yelled Mordo, squeezing the High Priestess' throat, annoyed at the stalling.

"I think you need to chill out, Mordo" called Wong from behind, casting a freezing spell on Mordo's legs. Locking his legs into place. Mordo dropped the High Priestess and attempted to free himself. Immediately everyone sprang into action. Strange tossed the relic to Cleo and began his attack on Mordo as Wong carried the High Priestess away from the fight. Cleo sprinted to her mother's side, carefully holding her in her trembling arms, casting the relic to the side. Wong returned to the battle once assured Cleo was with the High Priestess. Upon closer inspection, Cleo could see the damage to her mother's temple and the multiple stab wounds in her body. Realization hit her, the High Priestess was dying. The feeling of helplessness and anger once again fell onto Cleo's shoulders as tears welled in her eyes, looking at the bloodied face of her mother.

"Like I said Cleo, do not cry. Life has far scarier things that it will hurtle at you." The High Priestess said in a weak voice, looking through one eye up at her daughter.

"How could you say something like that at a time like this" breathed Cleo, gripping her mother tightly. Thinking if she held on strongly, her soul may not pass from this world. Locking eyes with her mother.

"I am saying this because the worse is yet to come, Cleopatra. Mordo has become too powerful and if he absorbs my magic… there may be no limit to his power. That is why, I need you to take my magic from me." The High Priestess stated, eyes not even flickering as she instructed her daughter.

"No! I cannot!" Cleo cried, gripping her harder if it were possible, "You are not leaving me!"

"I am so sorry, Cleo. I never had wanted this to be our relationship. I never wanted to put such a burden on you so young." The High Priestess responded, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, High Priestess! There must be another way" cried Cleo, sobs wracking her body.

A small smile appeared on the bloodied face of the High Priestess, "Can you not this one time call me mom, like you did so many years ago?"

Shouts erupted from the intense battle as Wong and Strange had slowed Mordo down, freezing his whole body frozen. Knowing that it was only a matter of time until he broke free, they rushed to the High Priestess' side. Strange surveyed the damage done to the High Priestess, inspecting her temple and puncture wounds, a look of defeat on his face. "I am sorry, there are somethings that magic cannot fix." He said in a small voice, looking at the dying human.

' _This is a nightmare… an absolute nightmare'_ thought Cleo as Strange lowered himself next to the High Priestess.

"Agreed," coughed the High Priestess as it was becoming harder for her to speak, "but simply because one door is closing does not mean a new one cannot be opened." The High Priestess suddenly locked eyes with Strange, strength finding way into her weak voice, "Swear to me Strange, swear that you will care for Cleopatra, train her, help her in reaching her full potential. Help her in all the ways I had failed her." She spoke, a purple aura surrounding her and Strange. "Promise me Strange!" she yelled, eyes filled with tears.

A brief moment passed by where everyone was silent, even the House had stopped its collapsing for a second. "I promise you" Strange replied.

"Mom, please no!" Yelled Cleo, as she gripped her mother's face in her arms, "Please I need you!"

The sound of ice shattering could be heard, they were running out of time, Mordo would begin his assault once he was freed. The High Priestess sat up, with the assist of Strange and Wong. Cleo sat there, just staring at her mother, lost again for words.

"I have failed you my daughter, I have caused you so much pain from my selfish actions. There is no way for me to repay you for all of the hurt I have caused. I am sorry my Cleopatra, perhaps one day you will look back and understand." The High Priestess spoke, looking at her daughter, for the final time in her life.

"Mom…" Cleo began just as her mother touched her chest, golden light appearing and forming an _ankh*_ on Cleo's chest. The High Priestess was transferring her powers. Both the High Priestess and Cleo screamed in pain, tears streaming down Cleo's face as she fell unconscious. The sounds of Mordo yelling could be heard, as he had broken from the ice.

"Take her now!" Yelled High Priestess Hatshepsut to Strange as his cloak wrapped around Cleo. "Leave at once! The House of Life has fallen." Hatshepsut said, standing up with assistance from Wong, weak from losing her powers. Wong had formed a portal with his sling ring and had stepped through with the Eye of Horus. Strange began to walk through the portal, carrying Cleo. Glancing back he saw Hatshepsut, the High Priestess of the House of Life, standing tall despite dying. He hurried through the portal and it closed in a golden array of sparks.

"You witch!" growled Mordo as he finally broke free.

Hatshepsut smirked and lifted her arms towards the ceiling.

"You have been my greatest gift and joy, Cleopatra." She said, Mordo began charging at her.

She brought both of her hands to the ground and the House of Life and all those who were within it crumbled to sand.

On top of a sand dune stood Wong and Strange, looking as the House of Life was being reduced to sand. The ancient compound and all its inhabitants were now dust. Strange held Cleo tightly, she was still unconscious, not imaging her pained expression if she had just witnessed the destruction of her home.

"No one could have survived that" commented Wong, his expression hard as he searched the sand dune the House was reduced to.

"She gave her life so that her child and all the sorcerers of the world would not be threatened." Wong continued, looking at the worn box containing the relic.

"We will honour her promise" said Strange in a quiet voice, looking down at Cleo's peaceful face.

Wong opened a portal to the New York Sanctum, having Strange step through first with Cleo, glancing back at the site of destruction, he stepped through and closed the portal.

Just as quickly as the trio disappeared through the portal, a hand had emerged from the sand that had once stood as the House of Life.

* _Ankh_ ancient Egyptian symbol/cross representing life


	5. Chapter 5: Purple Clouds

**Sorry for the delay! I have been crazy busy these last few months, but fear not, I'll be continuing writing again!** **Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far! It means a lot to me!**

 **Remember to review and follow! 3**

 **Chapter 5** :

New York City, USA  
November 2017

Silence fell between Wong and Strange as they arrived in the New York Sanctum. There was nothing to say, as they had just witnessed the collapse of an order and legacy so old, it could rival Kamar-Taj. Strange began walking up the grand stairs in the main foyer, carrying Cleopatra, the last scribe of the House of Life, who was wrapped in the Cloak of Levitation. Wong went to place the relic, the Eye of Horus, along in the Sanctum's collection. Strange turned into the hallway where all the bedrooms were, all vacant except for the master suite which Strange had taken residence in. Strange continued walking down the long hallway, entering the suite adjacent to his room. Thinking it best to be near the scribe, for when she wakes up.

Entering the large room, Strange placed Cleo on the four-poster bed. The cloak unwrapped itself from around her and stretched itself as a blanket on top of her.

' _Strange_ ,' thought Strange, ' _The Cloak of Levitation is never this attached to a person. Usually, it is trying to kill them on my behalf._ '

Retreating from the bed, Strange looked down at the young adult. Wong silently entered the room and stood next to the Sanctum's Master. The _ankh_ still glowing a dark gold on her chest, the spot where her mother, the High Priestess of the House of Life, had transferred her powers before destroying the House in an effort to vanquish Mordo and the threat he brought to the world.

"What am I going to do, Wong?" said Strange, breaking the silence, "I haven't the faintest idea of what to tell her when she wakes up."

"Just tell her one of your jokes, maybe she likes bad humor," joked Wong, trying to lighten the situation. Sighing when Strange did not respond, he continued, "You will have to honour her mother's wish. Train the scribe as your student now."

"But I'm not a teacher, Wong, and you know that. Heck, we couldn't even get along for a tour before we started having a row with each other. She hates me and I am the _last_ person she would want to see as soon as she wakes up." Explained Strange, hoping Wong would have pity on him and suggest to bring the girl to Kamar-Taj.

Wong looked up from the girl to his friend, "You know that when you agreed to the terms of the High Priestess' promise, you made a vow with her. That was what the purple aura was, it was a magical contract you agreed too, not subject to life or death. If you break the contract, well… I do not know what the High Priestess planned but, great hardship would fall on you, Doctor."

Strange thought back of the purple aura and the direct eye contact the High Priestess had made with him, and he had agreed to it all. He agreed to care for a scribe who has lost her life, mother and who definitely hates him. He had agree to all of it knowingly. Cleo was not introduced to him after the House was destroyed nor had the High Priestess make him do anything. He consented to it all.

Wong clapped a hand on Strange's shoulders who looked utterly distraught, "it's not so bad, Strange. I am sure you will care for the girl well, who knows, she might even be something like a daughter to you." Wong said as he made his way to the door, Strange following.

Chuckling, Strange responded, "Oh, Wong. I think you may have hit the wall a bit too hard, my friend." Closing the door to Cleopatra's room, the pair made their way to the main foyer again.

"Speaking of walls, we should fortify the Sanctum's defenses. Just in case if any enemies of the House of Life attempt to kill the last survivor." Wong suggested.

Agreeing, both Strange and Wong began to strengthen the spells placed upon 177A Bleecker Street. Wong leaving shortly after to attend to Kamar-Taj and Strange retreated to the Sanctum's study, burying himself in books concerning the Eye of Horus.

A week had passed by since the destruction of the House of Life. Cleopatra was still unconscious and the golden _ankh_ had not vanished. The cloak of levitation, likewise, did not move an inch since securing its spot with Cleo.

Wong would come to visit every day, constantly reminding Strange that he must be gentle for when Cleo wakes up. That he must be understanding of her circumstances and if she lashes out that she does not mean it.

"Honestly Wong, how are you so good with kids?" Asked Strange, annoyed at his 6th lecture from Wong that week about how he needs to be ready to lend a hand, ear or shoulder whenever Cleo needs it since she will have no one else to turn too. "Don't worry, I'll start singing 'Lean on me' when she throws a tantrum." Smirked Strange.

Wong's face remained stoic at Strange's attempt to joke, responding to his question instead, "My nephew was a difficult child to deal with. He ran away from home and came and lived with me for a while. He is stationed at the Hong Kong Sanctum currently, but he is starting to rebuild his relationship with his parents after many years."

"Never knew that about you," responds Strange, from his armchair, sipping his morning tea. Wong, in the armchair opposite him also took a sip of his green tea.

"Here's where I actually need advice, Wong", Strange starts as he places his cup on the table between them, "do you know of any side effects of absorbing another sorcerer's power?" Asked Strange. "There's nothing in the Sanctum's library and from what I can tell from Mordo was that the person remains unaffected, if not just over stimulated."

"Cleopatra did not absorb the power of another student or a common place sorcerer. She has absorbed the power of the High Priestess herself. The House would have also amplified her power, which does not make her comparable to the other sorcerers Mordo had stolen from." Wong said, looking down at his tea.

"Meaning?" Pressed Strange. He hated not knowing something, whether it be what year a song came out or the inner workings of a mystical object.

Wong looked up at Strange, "Meaning, I do not know."

They drank the remainder of their tea in silence. Wong returned to Kamar-Taj and said he will return the next day to check up on Cleo's condition. Wong used his sling ring and disappeared from the Sanctum.

Teleporting the teacups into the kitchen sink, Strange made his way across the Sanctum towards the bedrooms.

' _Maybe Cleopatra will never wake up_ ', thought Strange, as he walked down a set of stairs, _'the power of the High Priestess might be too much for her to handle. Maybe she is in more than a magical coma, perhaps a medical one? Should I bring her to the hospital… no, moving her around might risk more damage to the body and mind. The best thing I can do is wait for her to wake on her own._ ' 

Not realizing that he was standing outside the door of Cleo's room, Strange opened the door to a familiar sight. Cleo unconscious on the bed, the _ankh_ barely fading, with the Cloak of Levitation stationed above her, refusing to move.

"I hope you remember that you are _my_ relic." Strange stated to the scarlet Cloak. The collar of the Cloak nodded, as if saying ' _yes, I know_.'

Sighing, Strange sat in the chair he had drawn near the bed since Cleo had arrived in the Sanctum. Putting his head in his scarred hands, he began to think of the best way to explain the situation to her.

Strange began remembering her anger after suggesting that she had a boyfriend, the way her eyes burned with intensity, almost as if sparks were ready to fly out. Grimacing at what he had said to the young scribe, ' _I was only joking. Clearly you've been cooped up in this House for far too long you don't even know how to take a joke._ '

' _Why did I say that… now she's not cooped in the House of Life anymore, rather, in the Sanctum._ ' Strange thought as he felt remorse for his harsh words, remembering what she had retorted back with, ' _Here's an idea, instead of trying to get under another person's skin by remarking their living conditions, try to be a decent human being instead_.'

"I will," Strange said out loud, to the unconscious form of Cleo, "I'm not known for being the best human being, but I will be a decent one for you, Cleo. That I can promise you, no magical contract needed."

After spending time with Cleo, as a doctor, Strange had monitoring her breathing and pulse but nothing else. This magical coma had taken care of giving the patient the need of an IV or medication. From what Strange can diagnose, Cleo was perfectly healthy, no signs of dehydration or anything. Well, aside from being in a magically induced coma.

Concluding that she is the same as she was yesterday and the day before that, Strange began to head towards the door. Needing to continue his research on the Eye of Horus, since it was now in his possession. Coming to the door, he looked back at the form lying on the bed, an emotion tugging at his heart, but he couldn't place the feeling. Brushing it aside, he made his way to the study, ready to face the mountain of books Wong had brought from Kamar-Taj for him.

Cleopatra felt cold. But she didn't know where the cold was coming from. It didn't feel like it was coming from outside, but then again, she wasn't outside.

She looked around, she was floating in-between what appeared to be purple clouds. They were formless and motionless. They disturbed her. She continued to look around for the source of her coldness. She couldn't find it. No matter how far she looked she only saw the purple clouds.

Frustrated, Cleo began to rub her arms where the goose bumps had formed, trying to find warmth in friction. It was of no use, she was still cold.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked out loud, a puff of her breath forming.

"The world around you is not cold," said someone behind Cleo.

Turning around, she saw a woman standing in front of the purple clouds. She seemed to be faint, like she was almost transparent.

"The coldness is coming from within." Stated the lady, looking at Cleo with sad eyes.

"But, why am I cold?" asked Cleo, confused about the whole situation.

"Because," responded the Woman, "You have lost something very dear to you. You are crying."

"I'm not crying." Said Cleo looking skeptically at her, wiping her face, finding no tears.

"Yes, you are. You are crying." The Woman said again, pity in her eyes.

"I AM NOT CRYING, LADY!" Bellowed Cleo, angry at the Woman.

"Oh Cleo, can you not tell when your soul is crying?" The Woman says gently.

Cleo's eyes widened at the use of her name. How did this Woman know her name? Cleo stepped closer to the Woman, inspecting her. She could not recognize her, yet, Cleo felt like she knew her. The Woman remained still during Cleo's examination of her, eyes never leaving her.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Cleo as she continued floating around the Woman.

The Woman remained silent, Cleo continued to ask. "How do you know that my soul is crying? Soul's do not have eyes to cry with" reasoned Cleo.

Meeting Cleo's eyes, the Woman responded "Have you ever felt such heartache before that while crying, something rocks from within you. A sob, is what you would call it, but that is your soul crying. Tears are the way your body and mind cries, but a sob, a sob is so strong that you feel your entire body shuddering and you have no control over it, as if you would remain cold and empty forever. That is when your soul is crying."

"Okay, but why is my soul crying?" asked Cleo, wide eyes at the explanation she had received from the figure.

"Because, sweetheart, you have lost everything you've ever know. Your mind has acknowledged that, but your soul. Your soul is not willing to accept that reality, it chooses to stay here. Where everything is cold." The Woman says, her own face pained.

"What could have happened for me to want to stay cold forever?" Cleo asked, feeling like an innocent child, knowing nothing.

"The coldness is a way to numb the pain."

"But, what happened?" Cleo presses, taking a step towards the Woman.

"My beloved, you have lost me." The Woman says in a small voice, her own eyes welling with tears.

"But I don't know you, Woman." Responds Cleo, taking a step back into purple clouds, the Woman following her. "I've never seen you before." Cleo says in denial, not recognizing her mother.

Hatshepsut continues to walk towards her daughter, Cleo tripped on her own feet and fell. Her mother helped her up and took her face in her hands, tears dripping down her face.

"Please, I don't want to be cold anymore." Cleo says in a small voice, her own eyes tearing up.

Hatshepsut smiles at her daughter and gives her forehead a kiss. "You will awaken now, beloved. Remember, that I love you, Cleopatra."

Cleo continued to look at the Woman, confused. Hatshepsut placed her hand on Cleo's chest, the same spot the _ankh_ had formed and looked into her eyes. With a sad smile on her face, she pushed her arm through Cleo's chest.

Cleo awoke in a cold sweat, panting and looking around. She noticed a scarlet cover on her and that she was in a large bedroom. Pulling the cover off, she attempted to stand and walk towards the door.

"Mom… I'm coming. Mom!" she yelled.

She tripped and was caught by the Cloak. Looking at the Cloak, realization had hit as to who it belonged to and where she must be. The Cloak immediately wrapped itself around her. At that moment, on the floor of the New York Sanctum, Cleo began to sob at the loss of her mother.


	6. Chapter 6: Sanctum Sanctorum

Chapter 6:

New York City, USA  
November, 2017

After locating the bathroom within the room, Cleo quickly washed her face from the tears and blew her nose from all the gunk. The Cloak floated next to her, as if waiting to comfort her next. Cleo looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink and did not recognize herself. Bloodshot eyes that seemed to be a dull comparison to her normally lively eyes, red nose and matted hair. She had even lost weight, noticing how her cheeks seemed more prominent.

' _I'm a mess_ ', thought Cleo as she continued staring at her reflection.

Deciding to take a shower in an attempt to look like herself again, Cleo found the shower to be fully stocked with feminine hygienic products. It seemed that Strange had purchased whichever product had the most obnoxious floral design on the bottle. Looking for a change of clothes, Cleo began to search the dresser and she found a pair of gray sweats, which seemed to belong to a man, and a large black shirt. Bringing her findings with her to the bathroom, she began to shed her formal dress, which was covered in dust and stained. Tossing it into the bin, Cleo stepped into the hot shower and began to lather shampoo in her hair. Trying to work out all of the knots that had formed from lying on the bed for an extended period of time.

As if sensing her struggle, the Cloak had located a comb and brought it to Cleo. Muttering a small thanks, Cleo continued cleaning herself. Noticing the water turning a grayish brown as it went down the drain. She was absolutely filthy. As much as the shower helped in her appearance and hygiene, Cleo still felt her heart hurting.

Getting dressed in the sweat pants, Cleo had to roll the top several times at the waist and tucked the large shirt in, she made her way to the window of the room. Looking outside, she saw a city that was lined with large towers, each one seeming to be taller than the last. It was raining and gray, many buildings rose into the clouds and disappeared from sight. As if the sky was crying with her.

Looking down at the street, she saw some people hurrying around, trying to avoid the rain, going about their everyday business. Not realizing that the bravest woman was now gone from the earth forever. Turning from the window before beginning to cry again, Cleo turned her attention to the door of the room, debating on whether exploring the Sanctum or to just remain at the window forever.

The Cloak sensed her struggle again and turned the knob of the door, as if saying ' _come on, get your mind off things'_. Looking between the Cloak and door, Cleo made her way across the large room, opening the door fully and peeped her head outside, looking both ways.

' _Maybe a member of the Sanctum could tell me why I am here instead of at the House of Life'_ Cleo pondered as she glanced down the hall. Seeing that it was a large hallway where on her left ended with a window, she began to walk towards the other end of the hall, the Cloak following behind her.

Making her way to the end she saw what seemed to be a main foyer with a grand staircase. Looking around at the details throughout the room. Admiring the craftsmanship of Corinthian columns and Oriental flooring, Cleo stood at the top of the stairs, gawking at the room. Turning around, she saw that there was an additional hall that led to another staircase. This hall, like the rest of the Sanctum, was highly ornate and felt old. ' _The House of Life is still more beautiful_ ' thought Cleo as she began her ascension up the stairs.

She was met with a large, circular window that donned the mark of the Ancient One and Kamar-Taj. Stepping up to look out the window, Cleo saw the same taller than life buildings she had saw back in the room. Turning to see the rest of the room, she noticed that she must have been in a museum or vault. Many ancient artifacts were in a glass container. Cleo walked between the different relics and read their descriptions.

The Cloak began to pull at her arm towards an empty case. "Is that where you stood?" Cleo asked the almost childish Cloak. It nodded its collar enthusiastically. Smiling for the first time since she woke up, Cleo continued to stroll around the Sanctum finding the training room and the room of archives and yet still no inhabitants, maybe they were all in their classes?

Climbing up another stair case, Cleo found a room with the door slightly opened. Pushing the door open, she had found the library. A large circular room with shelves lining the walls, with step ladders and couches scattered for the occupants to have their choice of the most comfortable seat.

Seeing one of the lamps turned on at the far end of the library and the chair's back facing her, she began to draw closer, hoping to find an occupant of the Sanctum who could answer her questions.

Once at the armchair, Cleo took a deep breath, "Excuse me?" she asked the person with her dry throat.

No response, maybe they didn't hear her? She walked in front of the chair and found the arrogant Doctor, who she had to give the tour too and bring to the vaults. He was wearing a deep blue robe, what other sorcerers would wear casually in Kamar-Taj. He was holding a book and staring at it, never breaking eye contact. If anyone could answer her questions it would be him!

"Doctor Strange," she said, "can you please help me? I have a few questions that I would like answered."

No response again, was he ignoring her? "Strange?" Cleo asked again standing directly in front of him, waving her hands in front of his face. "Well, that's just rude." Cleo remarked, making her way to the lamp on the table next to him.

Pausing a moment, as if giving him one more chance to acknowledge her, Cleo pushed the lamp off the table and it came crashing to the floor.

As if Strange's spirit had returned to his body he gave a little jump and yelled, looking around frantically, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes finding Cleo standing with her arms crossed, he let out a sigh, tilting his head back on the chair and closing his eyes, Strange breathed "Oh, you startled me."

As Strange got up, the Cloak immediately returned to his shoulders. Making his way to the lamp which was now in pieces on the floor, muttering a quick repairing spell, the lamp returned to its original place on the table. Looking from the lamp up to Cleo, Strange said "it's good to see that you're awake and about. You had Wong and I scared for a bit" as he returned to his seat, bringing another chair next to his.

Eyes never leaving Strange, Cleo took a seat. They continued to look at each other for a bit, awkwardness and tension so very evident that Strange tried to diffuse it, "So… how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." Cleo coolly said, growing irritated at the Doctor's gentleness.

"That's good, that's good. So your head doesn't hurt?" Strange began to ask, wanting to avoid the inevitable.

"The only thing that's hurting me is that you're trying to avoid the obvious, Strange. Why am I here? I want you to return me to the House of Life immediately." Cleo demanded, her eye's beginning to gain back their intensity.

"I can't bring you back there," he says in a quiet voice.

"Regardless of the High Priestess being… being gone. The House is my home and I will be needed since the damages were severe." Cleo said, growing annoyed with Strange.

"Cleo… I can't bring you to the House of Life." Strange repeated, his eyes showing pity.

"What do you mean? Just open one of those portals for me, Strange!" Cleo exclaimed, yelling at Strange seemed to be an outlet for all of her conflicting emotions she had had to deal with since awakening.

When he didn't move from his seat, Cleo stood up, "Absolutely pathetic! You only help yourself don't you, Strange?" yelling at him, face beginning to grow hot.

"The House of Life has fallen!" Strange exclaimed, also standing up. Cleo looked at him as if he were crazy. "Your mother had reduced the House to sand and all those who were in it, in order to defeat Mordo. She not only sacrificed herself, but the House of Life to stop him." He finished, looking at Cleo with sad eyes.

Shocked, Cleo collapsed into the armchair, finding no comfort in its cushion. Her face reflected the inner turmoil of her heart. "My home… my mother… all gone?" she asked, hoping it all to be a sick joke.

All that Strange could do for her was say a weak, "I am sorry, Cleopatra".

Looking past Strange, lost in space, Cleo began to cry. Her session before her shower wasn't enough to release all the grief and sorrow in her heart. She began to sob in front of Strange, not holding anything back. Wailing drawing her knees to her chest, placing her head on her knees, her shoulders' began to violently shutter. Just as her mother had described it, _'a sob is so strong that you feel your entire body shuddering and you have no control over it, as if you would remain cold and empty forever_.'

Not knowing what to do, Strange placed his hand on her shoulder. Allowing for her to cry at not only the loss of her mother, but of also her home.

Once she had regained some composure, Strange suggested that they head to the kitchen to eat something. Leading the way through the Sanctum, he continued to glance back at Cleo, whose head was hung and followed silently behind.

Thinking back to the whole week he had of preparing for this moment, he felt stupid for his actions. '' _I am sorry.' Really, was that the best I could say_?' Strange thought, mentally kicking himself for being a weak source of comfort.

Once in the large emerald kitchen, Strange put some water in the kettle and turned to see Cleo sitting in the high stool, looking hollow. They had recently renovated the Sanctum's kitchen, drawing inspiration from IKEA.

"What do you usually eat for lunch?" Strange asked, breaking the silence from the library.

Cleo shook her head while hugging herself, eyes not leaving the table. "Not hungry."

"Well, you were in a coma for a week and you've lost significant amount weight. You'll need to eat something." Letting the doctor side of him take hold, ' _treat her like a patient_.' He thought.

Silence followed. Letting out a long breath, Strange returned his attention to the water which had boiled. Pouring himself a cup of jasmine tea and deciding to make a cup of hot chocolate for Cleo. Placing the hot mug in front of her, Strange leaned on the kitchen island sipping his tea, trying to think of anything to say.

"Why am I here?" Cleo asked in a quiet voice after what seemed like eternity, eyes still locked on the kitchen island.

Looking up from his mug, Strange responded simply, "Because your mother made a vow with me."

"Oh, yeah." She says quietly, remembering the vow right before she felt intense pain in her chest.

Silence followed again. Wanting to get passed this awkward stage, Strange began to say, "I will train you to the best of my abilities, Cleo. I may not look like much but I assure you, I have great knowledge on all that is mystical and not."

Cleo gave a little hum, not really listening to anything he had to say.

Despairing a little, Strange continued, "Currently, you are in the New York Sanctum, and I am the Sanctum's Master. We are located on 177 A Bleeker st. At the moment, I am the only occupant of the Sanctum and I will be your teacher in all areas of magic. Of course, I will need to conduct a performance exam so I know where you stand in terms of magically capabilities stand…"

"Strange," Cleo interrupted him, making eye contact, "are there any side effects from absorbing my Mother's magic?"

He locked eyes with Cleo, pausing before answering, "No, I do not know if there are… But hey, we can discover and overcome anything that might come your way… together." Strange promised, wanting to show Cleo that he was not just the arrogant doctor she had thought he was.

Finding sincerity in his eyes, Cleo nodded, agreeing with Strange. He let out a small smile, reassuring her that she was not alone.

Not touching her hot chocolate, Cleo stood up, "I'm going to bed. I feel woozy." She stated.

"That's because you did not eat anything" Strange said calling over his shoulders as he was putting away the mugs. Cleo saw the door of the pantry. Opening it, she took a box of crackers and a bottle of water. "Night." She said as she headed out the door.

After getting to her room, Cleo devoured the box of crackers and chugged the water, not realizing how famished she really was. Remaining in the sweats, she got under the heavy covers and instantly fell asleep. Comforted that it was a dreamless sleep.

Strange came to check on her before he himself went to bed a few hours later, finding her still asleep, he turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Window Shopping

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope everyone is having a good start to 2019** **Here is Chapter 7! Please review and let me know what you think so far! Enjoy**

Chapter 7:

New York City, USA  
November 2017

The next morning Wong came to the Sanctum once he had received word that Cleo had awakened. Strange had greeted his friend in the main foyer of the Sanctum and made his way to Cleo's room while Wong made way to the kitchen. Knocking on Cleo's door, "Cleo, if you're up come join us in the kitchen. Wong is here and would like to speak with you." Strange said as he headed to prepare breakfast in the kitchen where Wong waited.

Already having been awake for some time, crying once again, Cleo responded, "I'll be there shortly." Making her way to the washroom, she looked into the mirror and saw just how red her eyes were. Deciding that a hot shower would help her appearance, she hopped in the shower and quickly washed herself. Once finished, Cleo dressed in the gray sweats and black tee shirt again. ' _If I am to live here, I need more clothing_ " Cleo thought as she made her way out of the bedroom door and began her navigation through the large Sanctum.

After finding her way to the kitchen after taking the wrong turn twice, she was greeted by the sight of a pudgy Asian sorcerer and Strange both helping to make breakfast.

Wong made his way towards Cleo by the door, "It is good to see that you are well, Cleopatra. My condolences." Wong greeted her, shaking her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Wong." Cleo said, a small smile on her lips not making eye contact.

"So," Strange said in a loud voice, near the stove, "I did some research and for breakfast in Egypt you would have something called, _Fool_ *, Falafel and _Shakshoka_ *." Strange said as he plated the food and brought them to the kitchen table as Cleo and Wong made their way to the table. Cleo looked down at the table and was in disbelief at a Westerner making such traditional food. She smiled as she smelt the food, reminding her of how she would be the first person in the mess hall, eating her food by the window in the House of Life, gazing at the courtyard and its gardens. Just as briefly as the smile graced her face, it vanished. Wong and Strange gave each other a look.

"Well, we have much to discuss, so let's eat." Wong said as he took a seat at the circular kitchen table.

They ate in relative silence, little comments between the two men, but Cleo was more focused on eating the _fool_ with Western pita bread, finding it a challenge. Once breakfast was over, Cleo helped Strange place the dishes in the sink as Wong boiled water for tea.

"Why don't you go wait in the study on the top floor, while Strange and I finishing cleaning, Cleopatra?" Wong suggested, looking up from measuring the tea into mugs.

Cleo nodded and as if the Cloak had read her mind, quickly detached itself from Strange's shoulders and began to lead the way to the study.

"Thank you," Cleo whispered as they made their way through the Sanctum.

The study was on the top floor of the Sanctum, a comfortable room with a majestic fireplace, within it a roaring fire, and a handful of mismatching armchairs. Cleo quickly deemed the study to be her favourite room in the Sanctum, it reminded her of the Gryffindor Common Room from Harry Potter. The House of Life had an excellent library, always making sure to contain literature from the outside world. Harry Potter had deemed significant enough to enter the library's collection. The study room had a large window which poured in light. Peering through it, Cleo was delighted to see that there was a body of water not too far down the street. She had never seen an ocean or river before, so she was excited to explore.

Sitting on the window seat, surrounded by endless plush pillows, Cleo began people watching. Looking at the pedestrians on the street, she wondered what life was like for them. Were they protectors of something, or teachers? Did they have families, or chose to live a solitary life? Many people were rushing past, as time stretched on as Cleo continued to imagine their own personal stories, trying her hardest to take her mind off her own troubles.

Imagining the lives of a couple who could not get enough of each other, Cleo's eyes moved on to a new pedestrian who was looking up at the sky. Curious as to what the man was looking at, Cleo squinted her eyes at the person. Just as suddenly the stranger made eye contact with Cleo. Trying to identify the hooded stranger, she saw the same dark face that had gripped her mother by the throat, dangling her like a rag doll.

Cleo's eyes widen in disbelief, ' _But he's dead'_ Cleo tried to reason to herself. Pressing her face against the window, trying to confirm that the stranger really was the murderer, squinting her eyes.

The stranger did not break his stare from Cleo. Smiling, he removed his hood, revealing his face to Cleopatra and waved at her. Cleo jumped back from the window with a shout and landed on the floor, as though she had seen a monster from her nightmares.

"What happened?" Strange asked concerned, entering the room with Wong.

Cleo turned back to the two men in shock, "Mordo!" she gasped pointing to the window, as if she had saw a ghost, her tanned skin pale, "He's outside on the street. He was looking at me. He waved!"

Both men rushed to the window and searched the street, finding no one passing by, they turned back to Cleo who was breathing deeply, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Wong asked, with a strict voice as he helped Cleo up.

"Yes." Cleo said defeated, worry seeping into her veins as she took a seat near the fireplace. Broken eyes looking at the fire, which did little to warm her.

This was the sorcerer who had defeated and killed her mother, the High Priestess of the House of Life, he was the cause of the destruction of her home. He was the reason she was here at the Sanctum now. He ruined her life in less than half an hour, she would be a fly in comparison to him.

The two men shared a look and Strange stepped forward and placed a hand on Cleo's shoulder, "We saw the House of Life crumble into sand and those who were in it. If Mordo is here, than he must of escaped. Don't worry though, the Sanctum's defenses are impenetrable. We used the same spells from the House of Life. The only two ways in is either through the use of the correct password or if individuals are invited in via portal by someone from the inside."

Hearing the confidence in Strange's voice relaxed Cleo, ' _so my Mother's sacrifice was all for nothing?_ ' Cleo entertained the depressing thought for a moment.

' _At least here can't get me here_ ' she thought.

Strange and Wong took a seat in front of the fireplace along with Cleo, the relaxed vibes from breakfast were replaced with seriousness and tension.

"If the circumstances were different, Cleo, I would have wanted you to train in Kamar-Taj." Wong began, ignoring his tea. "Since Mordo is still a threat, the New York Sanctum is the safest place for you. Strange will honour your Mother's vow and begin to train you once you are healthy."

"But, what does Mordo want from me?" Cleo interjected, fear still present on her face as she looked between Strange and Wong.

"I believe that he may still be after your Mother's magic," Wong responded, looking at Cleo. "You were unconscious for a week since you had absorbed your mother's magic. We can only assume that he will stop at nothing to get it."

"Then I need to be ready!" Cleo exclaimed worry evident in her voice, "Last time I was so helpless, I didn't know any offensive spells. That's why he beat me, that's why she… she…" Cleo stammered, not wanting to cry anymore.

"You will be ready, if the time ever comes." Strange reassures, before Cleo could dwell on what had happened. Cleo gave a grateful look to him and turned to look at the fire.

"We will have to wait until you are ready for lessons…" Wong began but Cleo cut him off, "Train me now. Mordo is not going to wait until I am ready. He's probably trying to find a way into the Sanctum as we speak."

Wong shared a look with Strange, both men seemed impressed by the scribe's resolve. "Very well, Cleopatra. You will begin training tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I have brought some books from Kamar-Taj that I thought would be of interest to you." Wong said as he pulls three books from his satchel.

Cleo took the books from Wong and began to read the cover, _Astral Projections and How to Conjure, Theory of the Sling Ring and the Book of Wadjet_. "Thank you, Mr. Wong" Cleo says respectfully, "I will also need new clothing, as I can't stay in these sweats forever." She joked, trying to lighten the dreadful vibe that had become her life.

"I will have someone buy clothing and other items that you will need during your stay here in the New York Sanctum." Strange replied.

"Very well, it is settled than." Wong says as he gets up, tea lay forgotten and cold, "I will have to inform Kamar-Taj of Mordo's survival. I will check in soon. Good luck, Cleopatra. Strange." Wong says as he steps into the portal he created with his sling ring.

As the golden array of sparks settle down, Strange turns towards Cleo, "An associate of mine will come to speak with you of the items you will need. I will be gone for a little and bring her back with me. In the meantime, you may roam the Sanctum as you like." Strange said as he opened his own portal, where the end seemed to be a hospital wing.

"If you need me, call my cell with the landline in the kitchen. The number is attached to the fridge." He said as he stepped through the portal, leaving Cleo alone in the Sanctum for the first time.

Just as both Wong and Strange left, Cleo got up and closed the curtain to the window.

"You're acting childish," Cleo spoke to herself as she returned to her seat in front of the fire.

"He's not some invincible god, he's human" Cleo reasoned as she watched the flames dance.

Deciding that she needed to do something with herself, Cleo made her way to the kitchen to find a piece of paper and pen to write her list of necessities on. Placing the satchel full of books on the emerald island, Cleo found a notepad and pen near the landline that Strange spoke off. Placing the pen at the top of the notepad, she hesitated. _This is to be my new home now,_ Cleo thought, _I need to make the best of the situation._ She began to write what she would need: jeans, shirts, undergarments, sprays, workout gear and such.

 _Maybe I am asking for too much_ , Cleo pondered as she scratched off a sweater. Looking up from the note, Cleo saw the open pantry door. Making her way to the pantry, Cleo began to investigate the Western food. Not taking interest in the chips or cookies, her eyes landed on a small box that said _Hot Chocolate_.

"How can chocolate be hot?" Cleo asked to no one in particular as she turned towards the island and began reading the instructions on the box. Intrigued by the idea of hot chocolate, she began to follow the instructions on the back of the box.

Waiting patiently for the kettle to boil, Cleo began opening cupboards looking for a suitable mug. Finding a large black mug, Cleo carefully dumped the content of the package and prepared a spoon for mixing. Just as the kettle whistled she poured the boiling water into the cup and began to mix.

Realizing that this was the drink Strange had made her yesterday, she took more of an interest and took a hesitant sip.

Cleopatra had never tasted anything so delightful.

Finding herself smiling and taking a bigger gulp, forgetting how hot the hot chocolate was, she burnt her tongue.

Cursing in Arabic, Cleo did not hear the sound of a portal opening behind her with Strange and a woman entering.

"Cleo?" Strange asked as he closed the portal.

"Huhh?" Cleo responded with her tongue out, looking at the pair.

The woman gave a light chuckle, "Be careful, don't go burning your tongue on hot chocolate," she said in a gentle voice.

"Ya, sorry, forgot it was hot." Cleo said, embarrassed placing the drink on the counter, covering her mouth with her hand.

Not allowing for a moment of awkwardness, Strange introduced the stranger, "Cleo, this is my friend Dr. Christine Palmer, she has agreed to purchase any items you will be needing during your time here."

The woman extended her hand at Cleo, "Don't feel uncomfortable around me, Cleo. Anything you need at all, let me know." She said with a genuine smile.

Cleo took the hand thanking Christine, "I actually made a list," she said as she took the note off the counter and gave it to Christine.

Christine looked over the list in her hand while Strange sat on the kitchen stool, praying that it was a good idea to get her involved. Strange had told Christine Cleo's story briefly while the Doctor was washing out from her shift at the hospital. Christine always amazes him with her sense of empathy and her sudden dedication to helping Cleo any way she needed.

"Cleo, are you sure this is _all_ you need? This isn't a lot of things." Christine said, snapping Strange out of his thoughts.

"Yes please, I do not want to overburden you. I appreciate all your help." Cleo said lowering her head a little.

Christine shared a look with Strange, "Alright, but I'll be sure to through in a few items I find at the stores, sounds good?" Christine said, with a warm smile that seemed to reach her eyes once again.

 _Will I ever smile like that again_ , Cleo thought, "Sounds good, thank you very much."

"Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you soon?" Christine asked as she looked at Strange.

"I'm sure." He responded as he got off the stool, "Are you sure you don't need help? I can come and carry things for you."

"Don't worry about me," Christine smiled, looking over at Cleo who returned to her hot chocolate, reading the box once more, "I think she needs you more than me."

Strange followed her eyes and sighed, "Keep me updated." He said.

"I will," Christine said making eye contact with Strange, "Bye, Cleo. Nice to meet you!"

Cleo turned in her chair, "Bye. Thank you again."

Strange open a portal for Christine and she stepped through with a small wave.

Closing the portal, Strange glanced at Cleo who was smirking at Strange.

"What?" he responded.

"Oh, nothing." Cleo said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

Strange lets out a small laugh, "Rest up today, tomorrow we will start your training." He said, "Now, what should we make for dinner?"


	8. Chapter 8: First Day Training

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **SORRY! I know that it has been a little while, but I am trying to get better at writing and posting all during school. This is my longest chapter so far. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Should I move faster or write in more detail…. Let me know!** **Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

New York City, USA  
December 2017

The day had been uneventful, with Strange attempting to make a traditional Egyptian dinner, _Koshari_. Giving up, he picked up a pizza. Meanwhile, Cleo had consumed 2 more mugs of hot chocolate while reading the book Wong brought her on Astral Projections.

Christine had dropped off the items around 9 pm, her hair all messed up and looking exhausted, Cleo thanked her profusely. Putting the new items in her room, Cleo was almost done cleaning the room when Strange knocked on the door, "Come in" Cleo called, folding her new shirts into the drawer.

"Everything alright?" Strange asked stepping into the room, past the numerous plastic bags on the floor, "Everything fit alright?"

"Yes, she outdid herself, I wish I could repay her somehow," Cleo said, looking at all the bags, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is we get you clothing that actually fits," Strange said with a smile.

Cleo nodded her head as she continued folding the shirts.

"Cleo," Strange started again.

"Yes?" Cleo responded, turning towards Strange.

"I just wanted to tell you not to worry. Mordo will not get to you." He stated, confidence in his voice.

"Thanks, Strange." Cleo said, hugging her arms.

"I want you to know that this is not only your residence, but is now your home. I'm not good at conveying emotions, as I have been told, but I will try to be that support for you." Strange said, conviction in his eyes.

"Thank you," Cleo said wiping a tear from her eye, "I appreciate it."

Smiling, Strange said good night and that training starts early tomorrow, so be sure to rest up.

Waking up early at 5 am, Cleo quickly regretted staying up all night reading the book from Wong. Jumping into the shower, Cleo quickly dressed in leggings and a workout shirt. Putting several notebooks and pens into her new blue backpack, she rushed out of her room to the kitchen to eat breakfast before class began at 6 am.

Making herself toast with eggs, she made herself a cup of tea, since the hot chocolate had run out since yesterday. Finishing eating and washing the dishes, Strange had instructed Cleo yesterday to meet at top floor with the collection of relics.

Reaching the top, Cleo looked out the large circular window, the sun wasn't up yet in New York City. Looking around, Cleo noticed a light coming from a room behind the staircase. Peering inside, she found Strange floating in meditation in an empty room with only padding on the floor. Knocking on the door, Cleo entered.

Strange floated down and opened his eyes. After greeting one another, Strange began explaining, "We will start your studies in Astral Projections, they are most useful if your body needs to rest but you want to continue using your mind. Astral Projections are also useful in a fight if your astral-self is thrown out of your body, it helped me once before. After, we will focus on the use of a sling ring, since they provide an easy escape in any situation. I understand that much of your studies were on non-offensive spells and simple charms, we will expand on those concepts once we have these basics down."

Cleo said on the floor crossed legged, holding onto every word Strange had said, nodding along. With that Strange began with his lesson.

"No. Again Cleo, your mind is busy." Strange said as he paced around Cleo who was trying to project her astral-self.

"I'm trying," Cleo grunted as she squeezed her eyes, _focus, focus, focus_ , she chanted in her head.

"Clear your mind of any thoughts and worries, picture yourself floating." Strange continued as he stopped in front of Cleo.

Cleo's form began to shimmer as a transparent second Cleo began to form around her. "That's it," Strange said in a quiet voice.

 _No thoughts, just me floating, floating in the sky_ Cleo thought, sweat running down her forehead. Just as quickly as Cleo had cleared her mind, her mind brought her back to the vast purple clouds.

"Ah!" Cleo exclaimed opening her eyes, the shimmer gone.

"What happened? You almost had it?" Strange exclaimed, growing irritated. He was a doctor not a teacher, he did not have the patience for teaching.

"I'm trying!" Cleo shouted, clearly annoyed as well. Reading the time as 6 pm on her watch she stood up. They had spent the whole day focusing on astral projections, the only break was a half an hour for lunch. "I'm done with this, it's pointless." She says, making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Strange asked, hands on his hip.

"To find a book on offensive spells!" Cleo called out over her shoulder.

Strange pulled his hand towards himself, shutting the door before Cleo could leave. Turning around quickly Cleo responded, "What do you want? We've been at it the whole day and I am clearly bad at this. This won't stop Mordo from coming to get me."

Taking a deep breathe, Strange began, "It is important to start from the beginning, given your natural affinity for magic, astral projections should not be difficult for you. You just need to empty your mind."

"Because I wasn't doing that before?" Cleo responded rudely.

"Watch your tone." Strange said coolly.

Cleo continued to glare at Strange, irritated with herself for not being able to perform the projection and for allowing her mind to return to the purple clouds. The thought of her mother continued to pop into her mind, the images of her beaten body and bloodied face.

"I'll try once more, but if I don't get it, we change subjects." Cleo reasoned with the Doctor.

"Fine. But you need to try your hardest to rid your mind of all thoughts and concerns. Give it 100% before you give up." Strange said in a steady voice.

"Deal," Cleo said, taking her place on the floor once more, darkness and street lights pouring into the room.

Strange sat in front of Cleo, looking as she closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

 _In and out, In and out. Just like that, Cleo. You can do it. Just float, float in clear blue sky._ Cleo chanted to herself. Her body began to shimmer once more, Cleo felt her mind began to float as well, the weirdest sensation. Feeling that she was doing it, she continued to take deep breathes but just as quickly as she felt successful her mind raced back to her mother.

" _Come on, I know you have a practical test tomorrow and Senhu would scream if you came late to his class again, but let us go watch the stars tonight."_ Cleo's mother said. _No! Why am I thinking of this!?_ Cleo thought as she opened her eyes, quickly turning around to wipe her tears.

"You almost had it, Cleo!" Strange said exasperated, seeing her so close just to throw it at the last second killed him. "Why did you stop?"

Cleo got up and turned back around to Strange, "I don't want to do this anymore." She responded in a quiet voice.

Sighing, Strange gave up. "Fine. Let's work on meditation."

"No." Cleo said, glaring daggers at Strange again. "I want to learn offensive spells."

"You're not ready to learn offensive spells, Cleo. Besides, it's better for you to learn defensive spells and improve on your shield conjuring." Strange responded firmly.

"You're being difficult, Strange." Cleo said crossing her arms.

"No, you are being difficult, Cleo. I promised your mother that I would train you and prepare you for what's to come. At this pace, you're obstructing your mother's wish. Stop acting like a child and sit down and mediate." Strange responded harshly.

Cleo glared on Strange, "You must be riding on a high horse, Strange. Screw off." Cleo growled as she began to sit again.

"Thank you." Strange responded sarcastically.

Once on the floor, Cleo kicked her legs out and knocked Strange off his feet, landing on his butt.

"Hey!" He yelled, starting to get back up.

"You're right, I don't need offensive spells, I can just fight with my fists instead." Cleo gloated, as she got up and made her way to the door again.

Annoyed Strange conjured a golden rope and threw it around Cleo's legs knocking her to the floor with an _humph_. Turning around on the floor, Cleo took a hold of the rope and tried to untied herself.

"You want to spar and let off some steam, be my guest, but never be prideful." Strange lectured as he snapped his fingers and the rope vanished. Standing quickly, Cleo pulled her curly hair into a low ponytail.

"Fine." Cleo growled, angry, "Let's spar."

Strange entered a fighting stance and paused. They both looked at the other, fists raised, waiting for the other to strike first.

Cleo started.

Throwing a punch at Strange, he blocked it with both hands covering his face.

Turning, Cleo back kicked him in the stomach, winding Strange.

Stepping back, Strange regained himself and charged at Cleo with a cry.

Dropping her stance, Cleo blocked a front kick and grabbed onto Strange's leg.

Pulling his leg, Strange fell to the floor a second time.

Cleo still holding onto his leg, "Yield?" she asked panting.

"Nope," Strange responded, bending his knee and kicking Cleo over him.

Cleo flew through the air and landed on her wrist. Letting out a yelp, cradling her arm.

"What happened?" Strange asked, getting up from the floor.

"Nothing." Cleo said, tears in her eyes.

"Let me see," Strange responded, holding the wrist gently in his scarred hands. Strange cursed quietly, "I am sorry, Cleo. You sprained your wrist when I kicked you over. I'm sorry."

Sighing and tilting her head back, Cleo made no attempt to stop the tears. "No, it's my fault for starting it. I'm just so frustrated." She said, holding her wrist.

"What are you frustrated with?" he asked as he began to wrap her wrist with gauze from the first aid kit in the room.

"Every time I tried to concentrate, all I could see was my Mom and what Mordo had done to her." Cleo replied, wincing as Strange applied pressure to the gauze.

"I'm sorry, Cleo. I'm not used to teaching others, and that showed in my frustration at you today." Strange apologized as he tied off the gauze.

Standing up he continued, "Let's end training today so your wrist can heal. We'll start again in the morning and pick up where we left off." Helping Cleo stand up.

"Sounds good, I'll try working on clearing my mind." Cleo offered as they exited the training room. They entered the study where the fire was burning.

"I think Wong left me a serum for fast healing, let me go get it. In the meantime, relax and try to process all your thoughts." Strange suggested gently as he left the study.

Cleo took the seat closest to the fire and closed her eyes and tried to rid her mind of all thoughts of her mother. Finding it difficult to process her feelings, Cleo took to the window again, people watching. The city was dark even though it was only 6:30pm, _winter in America causes the world to darken so fast_ , Cleo thought.

Looking at the night sky, Cleo could only reminisce on the night she went star gazing with her mother all those years ago, which felt like a life time. Sighing, Cleo placed her forehead on the cold glass and closed her eyes, picturing the warm nights at the House with the sound of music flowing from the dining room. She could almost smell the desert and the warm goose bumps on her skin. Humming a tune to herself, Cleo began to tap the beat on the window glass.

"I found the ointment!" Strange exclaimed triumphantly, breaking Cleo from her memories. Turning around and stretching her arm out for him to treat it.

Once he was finished, both of them took a seat in front of the fire, each reading a book. Cleo was staring into space when Strange realized, "I know everything is new to you and coping is not easy, but you can talk to me about anything." He said gently.

Cleo, still staring into space, smiled and looked at Strange, "On some nights this time of year, the warm wind would be so beautiful to feel. Along with the music flowing from the dining hall, some students and Scribes would dance and sing. I would never join, I never had a group of friends to join, but I loved to watch. At a certain point, I would go up to my dorm while everyone was still singing and dancing and dance on my own."

Strange remained quiet, not expecting Cleo to have opened up to him. "One night when I was younger, I was up in my room dancing. I heard a knock on my door and it was the High Priestess, she had come to ask me why I left the others. I told her that I had wanted to dance. She smiled and joined me for a song or two." Cleo concluded, with a smile that reached her eyes.

"That sounds nice," Strange spoke in a quiet voice.

"It was." Cleo responded, the smile slowly falling from her face. Looking at her wrist, Cleo began to untie the wrapping, finding that it was healed. "I'm heading to bed." She said in a quiet voice.

"You didn't have dinner," Strange calls out, following her out the door.

"Good night, Strange" Cleo says from the top of the staircase.

Returning to his seat, Strange did not realize that Cleo went to the Sanctum's library, finding multiple books on offensive spells. Bringing her findings to a comfy arm chair, she laid the books atop a table and took a deep breathe. Looking at the calendar on the wall, Cleo opens the book on _Incantations and Charms on Foes._

"Morning, Cleo." Strange says, knocking on the door. "The lesson was to start at 6 am, its 7 am, is everything alright?" Strange himself was in the training room for 6 am but was lost in meditation and did not realize the time.

When he got no answer, Strange opened the door to the room to find it empty. Slightly panicked, Strange ran and checked the training room to find it empty likewise. "Cleo!" He yelled out, rushing down the stairs, heart pounding in his ears.

 _What if Mordo got in somehow? Got her?_ Strange thought, cursing. Rushing to the kitchen "Cleopatra!" Strange yelled when he was greeted by another empty room.

Strange continued to run through the halls of the Sanctum, yelling for Cleopatra.

Running into the library, Strange found a sleeping Cleo curled like a cat in an armchair surrounded by a mountain of books.

Conflicted with relief and annoyance, Strange looked at her sleeping form. Glancing at the books surrounding her, Stephan's annoyance only grew as he read the endless titles of offensive spells. Grabbing the largest of the books, Strange dropped the book on the table near Cleo's head.

The resulting loud boom caused Cleo's head to shoot up. Tired eyes darting around the room until they rested on Strange's disappointed form.

"I didn't know that the library was your bedroom?" Strange asked, arms crossed.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Cleo asked in a groan, "What time is it?"

"7 am."

"Oh."

"Oh is right." Strange responded. His heart beat slowing down but his anger did not.

"So after you told me that you were going to bed, you came here to learn about offensive spells, the very spells I said that you were not ready for?" Strange spoke as if Cleo was five years old again.

Cleo did not respond, instead looking down at the table and playing with her hair tie.

After what seemed like a minute, Strange only grew more furious. "Nothing to say at all? That's a change. You know, for a bit I thought that Mordo had broken in somehow and taken you. For a moment, I was so scared and worried about you, I felt so helpless. Do you know how that felt?" Strange said, venom dripping into his words.

Cleo still remained unresponsive.

Strange lowered himself to her eye level. "Not a great feeling." He concluded.

Rising up he glanced once more at the books she had surrounded herself with. _To Subdue and Oppress_ , _Conjuring Weapons, Long Distance Combating Spells_. Shaking his head, Strange began walking out the library, "Do what you want, you know where I'll be." He called over his shoulders.

Sighing Cleo held her face in her hands, _Why do I always disappoint?_ Cleo Thought. _No. I will not disappoint anymore. I will apologize and do what Strange thinks is best_. Cleo reasoned and made her way out of the library to the training room.

Sure enough, Strange was in there practicing some spells and incantations. Not paying attention as Cleo entered the room, Strange continued his practice.

Sitting in silence until Strange concluded his routine, he glanced at Cleo as he drank some water, sweat running down his face.

"I'm sorry." Cleo said in a small voice.

"Not enough." Strange responded as he dried his face.

"What more do you want?" Cleo asked from her spot on the floor.

Strange looked at her and made his way to sit in front of her. Not knowing what to say or do, Cleo remained quiet and still.

Strange spoke, "I want you to committee to what I am trying to teach you. I want you to get out of your head and to let others in. I am here to help. I am not here to get in your way or to oppress you. I want to see you grow stronger, I want to teach you offensive spells, but, before I can do any of that, I need you to trust me. I want us to not butt heads at any opportunity. Believe it or not, but I too have lost everything at one point and yet, here I am today."

Cleo quietly asked, "You have?"

Strange gave a small smile, "Yes, and I am more than happy to share but not sitting on the floor." They duo made their way to the study and took a seat in front of the roaring fire. Once seated, Strange began telling Cleo his story.


	9. Chapter 9: A Welcomed Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello! Hope everyone is doing alright! I promise that the action will start to pick up next chapter, but for now, let's enjoy some good times! Review 3**

Chapter 9

New York City, USA  
December 2017

Since the night spent in the library and Cleo's sudden determination to push through with her training with Strange, time at the Sanctum seemed to fly. The days suddenly turned into weeks, with Cleo's lessons growing more intense as she mastered the basics.

"Good," Strange shouted, holding out a conjured shield. "Again!"

In a fighting stance, Cleo let out a cry and punched out with her right hand towards Strange, producing a golden blast of energy.

Once the ball connected with Strange's shield it dispersed into an array of golden sparks, pushing him back a few feet.

"Good work!" Strange beamed as he approached Cleo, smile reaching his eyes.

"Thanks," Cleo panted as sweat rolled down her face, smiling as she clapped hands with Strange in excitement. "Does this mean that I have completed my lessons in kinetic spells?"

"Yes! You're learning at an exceptional rate, Cleopatra," Strange answered, "I am proud of you, and I know your mother would have been as well." He concluded with a hand on her shoulder. Cleo let out a small smile and thanked the Doctor.

As they concluded their lesson, Cleo went to her room to freshen up for dinner. Looking into the bathroom mirror, Cleo noticed that her long dark brown hair had grown longer ever since her arrival at the Sanctum. _I need to trim my hair_ , she thought as she stepped out of her workout cloths. Her once weak body had returned to normal once she had taken up training with Strange, noticing slight muscle definition in her arms and legs.

After a quick shower, Cleo joined Strange in the kitchen. It was her night to make dinner and she chose to make grilled fish with a cucumber salad, a taste of home for her. Talking briefly during their meal, Strange and Cleo had grown accustomed to their dynamic. Strange quickly realized that he worked better if he treated Cleo as an equal and not as her superior. She was old enough to make decisions and to not be babied, which had caused a lot of friction between the duo previously.

Cleo was just as witty and sarcastic as Stephan. They both enjoyed bantering, listening to music and discussing philosophy, but were also able to let loose and show their weaker side to the other.

"Need help with those?" Strange asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Cleo looked over her shoulders as she began cleaning the dishes, "No, thank you. Do you mind making a cup of hot chocolate for me?" She asked as she began to tackle the endless piles of dishes that seem to add up whenever she had to cook.

"Of course." Strange responded, boiling the water in the kettle.

Bringing their cups up the staircase to the top floor, they took their usual spots in front of the burning fire. New York City was as busy in the night as in the day time.

 _The city that never sleeps_ , Cleo thought to herself as she drank from the hot cocoa.

"I am exceptionally impressed that you have managed to fit my first year of Kamar-Taj training and lessons into a few weeks, Cleo." Strange began, as he sipped his tea.

"Well, I have a good teacher, I think that helps." Cleo responded as Strange let out a small laugh.

"Ha ha, if only Wong heard you say that." He said, the smile once again finding its way into his eyes. "We have covered astral projections, all types of defensive spells and the manifesting of energy into basic attacks." Strange continued. "What do you think we should work on next? Maybe, physical combat?"

"Actually," Cleo said, sitting on the edge of her seat, hot cocoa lay forgotten. "I would love to leave the Sanctum for fresh air. I haven't been outside ever since I've been here and I think it'll boost my morale."

Strange set aside his tea and rested his chin on his fist, "Just because we have not heard of nor seen Mordo in these past couple of weeks does not mean that he is still not planning to get you."

"I understand! But being cooped up in the Sanctum no more prepares me than being outside." Cleo tried to reason.

"Cleo, it's not safe…" Strange was cut off.

"Please! Just even for today!" Cleo exclaimed, her dark eyes shining, focusing on Strange.

"Why is this so important for you?" Strange asked, now also sitting at the edge of his seat, meeting her gaze.

If they had this conversation in the beginning of Cleo's stay at the Sanctum, it would have ended in a yelling match and Cleo stomping off, doing whatever it was she wanted to do. Now Strange understands better, understands Cleo better. She wouldn't suggest something impractical and throw a fit about it. She isn't a child. She's a young adult. Then a thought struck Strange.

"It wouldn't happen to be your birthday today, would it?" Strange tentatively asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"Yes." Cleo responded in a quiet voice.

"Oh my God, Cleo. I am so sorry, I should've known, I should've asked!" Strange said, face palming himself for being so stupid.

"No it's not your fault! I didn't want to say anything!" Cleo said, rubbing her neck, feeling responsible.

"It's just, when I was younger, my Mother and I would watch the stars. As I grew older, I would go to the roof of the House and look at the stars until sunrise. I'm not able to see any stars in the Sanctum, the air in New York is too polluted." Cleo concluded. "I just thought for tonight at least, I could keep that tradition going."

Strange was lost in thought for a minute, looking into the dancing flames as if they held answers. Cleo remained silent, praying that she would be able to at least honour her Mother's legacy and bring about some joy.

"Fine." Strange said, not looking at Cleo.

"What? No way!" Cleo said, shooting up, the widest smile on her face.

"Some rules!" Strange said, standing up as well, "I will accompany you, we will avoid crowded areas, in case something happens, no magic and no going about on your own."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Cleo shouted, dark eyes dancing like the flames. In her excitement, Cleo bear hugged Strange, wrapping her arms around his neck and let out a laugh. Strange wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

Letting go of Cleo, Strange said, "Go get ready, I just need to get something." Pulling out his sling ring, he held out his left hand and began a circular motion with his right, opening a portal and stepping through.

Cleo ran to her room and began to throw her clothing around, trying to find something warm, and cute, to wear. Once content with her maroon blouse and jeans, she turned to do her make. Lining her almond eyes with liquid eyeliner, which was similar to the _kohl_ she was used to. Once she had applied mascara and placed an anti-frizz charm on her hair, she waited in the Sanctum's main foyer, waiting for Strange.

Soon enough, Strange once again stepped through a portal, holding a little navy blue gift bag, Strange along the way had changed into civilian clothing from his traditional robes. This was the first time Cleo had seen Strange in 'normal' cloths. He was handsome and could see why Christine was once with him.

"Happy Birthday" Strange said with a smile, holding out the little bag for Cleo.

"You didn't have to get anything for me…" Cleo said, not expecting for the Master of the Sanctum to have gotten her a gift.

"It's something I value, so I hope maybe one day, you could too." He said sheepishly.

Opening the bag, Cleo pulled out a navy blue box as well. Looking at Strange with a smile, she opened the box to reveal a beautiful watch. Brown bands with a simple elegant design on the dial.

"Time is something we cannot control, no matter how much try. It surpasses everyone, regardless of who that person is. I value how I use time and am aware that our lives are like a watch, dictated by time. I hope that one day, you value time as much as I do" Strange concluded, a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Cleo said, lost for words as she began to wear the watch. "Hopefully one day, I will learn that lesson from you as well." She concluded with a smile.

"Ready?" Strange asked, already wearing his dark blue trench coat.

"Yes!" Cleo responded, throwing her gray one on.

Opening a portal to who knows where, Strange approached and held his hand out for Cleo. Taking his hand, they stepping into the portal together.

Stepping out of the portal, Cleo expected to feel dizzy, but she felt fine. Well, not entirely fine, it was freezing! Hugging herself Cleo asked, "Ah, what is the temperature?"

Strange glanced at her and laughed, "It's 10 degrees, but you're not used to this kind of weather, right?"

Cleo shivered as she shook her head, a smile on her face nonetheless. Looking around, Cleo did not realize how dark it was out. Noticing a small pond, a few low buildings and a statue of a man with a book, reading to some, ducks?

"Where are we?" Cleo piped, looking around at the deserted space.

"We, are in Central Park in front of the statue of the Ugly Duckling." Strange responded, walking up to the statue. "The Park closed at 5 pm, so we'll be alone here. Also, if you could ever get a glimpse of the night sky in NYC, it would probably be here."

Taking a seat on a bench next to the statue, Cleo looked at the night sky. Although, it wasn't the same sky as the one from the roof of the House, or what used to be the House, she could still see some bright stars poking through the darkness stubbornly. Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Cleo closed her eyes and breathed in the cold dry air. Strange too was looking at the stars, not realizing how many graced the sky in the Park. Sitting together in silence, Cleo broke it.

"Thank you, Stephan." Cleo said still looking at the sky.

Strange laughed, "You called me Stephan! Not Strange or even Mister Doctor!"

"Ha, don't get used to it, Mister Doctor." Cleo responded with a smirk.

The pair laughed and shared the moment.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Cleo, but who is your father?" Strange asked in a quiet voice. He knew that the High Priestess was her mother, but she never made mention of her father.

Cleo closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I never knew him." She answered in an even quieter voice. "The High Priestess, once sworn into the House of Life as its leader, also swears an oath of chasteness. This goes for both men and women. They are to never be romantically involved with anyone once they are to be High Priest. I was raised in the House in secret by Ptolemy, a Head Scribe, who was my Mother's friend. I never met my Father nor do I know anything of him. When I would ask my Mother, she would always say that he was someone who should not be sought. So, I never had a father." Cleo concluded.

Strange let the words soak in. Imagining the tough life Cleo must have lead back in the House. Separated from her only family member, and now. Now, she had pushed through the pain and began to find purpose in her training. Strange was proud of her.

"You know, if you ever want to see me as a father figure, I can be that for you." Strange said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Cleopatra let out a little laugh, "You being my father? I would eat you alive, Strange."

Strange found himself laughing with Cleo, "I actually like you as you are; somewhat my mentor, my friend and my personal punching bag at times." Cleo said, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Then that is what I will be." Strange accepted leaning back into the bench, hands behind his head, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10: Sightseeing NYC

**Chapter 10: Sightseeing NYC**

New York City, USA  
December 2017

Once Cleopatra was satisfied with the night sky, and done being frozen to the bone, Strange called it a night on their adventure in the Park. Getting up from the bench, Strange and Cleo engaged in some light conversation, discussing the tale of the Ugly Duckling.

"All I'm saying is that if everyone was treated right on the basis of 'beauty' then we have failed as a humanity" Cleo declared, throwing her hands up.

"Don't you think we already do that?" Strange asked as he fumbled in his robes for the sling ring.

"Yes. Wait, how are you going to open a portal to the Sanctum, I thought you and Wong had fortified the defenses?" Cleo asked, looking at the ring on Strange's hand.

"Well, I would open a portal just outside the main door of the Sanctum and then use the key to get in." Strange responded as he stretched out his left hand and began to move his right.

Just as Cleo looked back at the statue of the Ugly Duckling, a loud _CRACK_ filled the air. Turning in time to see Strange blast into a tree. Eyes wide, Cleo turned to face the source of the noise.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came out to play?" Mordo mocked as black smoke disappeared from his wrist as he started to advance on Cleo.

" _How did he find us_?" Cleo thought in disbelief.

A loud groan came from the trees. Cleo glanced between Mordo and the broken trees where Strange had been blasted into and began to run towards Strange.

"I don't think so." Mordo called out, as if speaking to a child, as he casted ropes around Cleo's legs, bringing her to the ground.

Yelling as she went down, Cleo frantically tried to undo the ropes screaming out, "Strange! Strange get up!"

No answer.

"Crap…" Cleo muttered as she tried to untie her bindings. In a flash of black robes, Cleo felt a strong hand painfully grip her chin, bringing her face too close to Mordo's. She could feel the magic roll off him in erratic waves and the harshness of his breath. Making eye contact, Cleo could see the madness within his dark eyes, the glee of catching his prey, and hunger.

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time." Mordo spoke, awfully calm, which unsettled Cleo. "I hardly think it fair that you have all that magic bottled up in you, don't you? I had a taste for all the inhabitants of the House and to be deprived of the magic of the High Priestess herself seems almost cruel," Mordo dug his blunt fingernails into Cleo's cheeks, drawing blood "… don't you?"

"You're insane," Cleo painfully spoke, despite the iron grip. "You will not harness my Mother's magic and you will pay for destroying the House of Life." Her dark eyes challenging Mordo's.

Laughing, Mordo brought both of his hands around Cleo's throat, pushing her back into the ground.

"Don't you see, I have won? No one is here to save you, not your Mother, not the House, not even Strange." Mordo spoke gleefully as he began to choke Cleo. Trying to pry his hands off her, Cleo could feel the toll of the lack of oxygen her body was feeling. "All their sacrifices for nothing." Mordo snarled as he tightened his grip.

"Not… for… nothing…" Cleo choked out as she placed her hands on Mordo's chest and with all her remaining strength blasted Mordo off her in a shower of gold kinetic light.

Gasping and coughing for air, Cleo heard the yell and splash of Mordo landing into the pond. Not looking back, Cleo ran to the trees. "Strange! Strange are you okay?" Cleo called out as she fell to her knees pushing branches and leaves aside.

"Oh no…" Cleo whispered as she saw Strange lying on the floor, large cut against his head, groaning.

"Come on… come on, Strange…" Cleo hauled him from under the debris, looking to the pond to find Mordo walking with a limp.

"You witch!" He screamed, murder in his eyes, as he emerged from the pond.

Cursing under her breath, Cleo summoned her strongest shield to cover her and Strange. "Please wake up, please!" Cleo held his head as Mordo continued to approach. Strange only responded with a groan and lulled his head to the side.

"Fine, I'll think of something." Cleo spoke, just as loud _BANG_ brought her attention back to Mordo as he stuck her golden shield with his Staff of the Living Tribunal.

Mordo was calling out, face twisted in fury, but Cleo could not hear him, she couldn't hear anything past her own heart pounding in her ears. Eyes searching for a way out of their situation, but finding none.

"No!" Cleo yelled, looking around, eyes tearing up, "We will not die like this!" Cleo spoke with determination as she looked around for an escape route.

" _Wait… if I cannot find an escape route, then I will just have to make one…"_ Cleo thought as she lunged for Strange's left hand, removing the sling ring from it.

Another _BANG_ resulted and a large crack began to appear in the shield. Mordo's relentless pounding was breaking Cleo's defenses.

" _I don't know how to use it_ …" Cleo thought as she wore the ring on her left hand, sweat rolling down her face, despite it being a cold night.

"I'll just have to try." Cleo spoke, to reassure herself and Strange if he was still conscious somehow.

"You've seen many people do it, Cleopatra. Just hold out your left hand and create circular motions with your right." Cleo spoke aloud, eyes meeting Mordo's wicked face as he began to laugh.

"You do not even know how to use a sling ring? Give up and I will make your deaths swift!" He called out delightedly, eyes shining in amusement.

"Shut up!" Cleo roared as she faced him, holding out her left hand. Mordo continued with his assault on the shield, laughing all the while. Cleo closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of everything. Of all the sounds. Of the madman trying to kill her. Of the fear of letting Strange down. Of dying herself.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Cleo began to create circular motions with her right hand, just as she saw the Ancient One did so many years ago in the House. Holding her left hand out steady, just as Strange had. Concentration and confidence, just as her Mother used to possess. Feeling sparks at the ends of her fingers, Cleo opened her eyes to a portal opening. Heart skipping a beat as she saw the shield was cracked all around, Cleo hauled Strange up so his arm was around her shoulders. The height difference made the action uncomfortable but she finally had a grip on the older man.

"We've got to go…" Cleo spoke as Mordo had begun to cast his own offensive spell on the duo. Dragging Strange through the portal to who knows where, Cleo pushed through with a yell. As Cleo stepped into the portal, it automatically closed as the broken shield dissolved. Mordo's scream could be heard as the portal closed and Cleo looked around frantically to see where they had landed.

Grunting under the weight of Strange, Cleo tried to make sense of their location. Looking around, it didn't feel like night at all, rather the neon lights from the countless billboards made her feel like day. Eyes darting back and forth, she tightened her grip on Strange, fearing that Mordo will appear out of nowhere.

Cleo's mind immediately shot to one of Strange's rules _"… we will avoid crowded areas, in case something happens, no magic and no going about on your own."_ Crowded was an understatement as Cleo pieced together where she was.

"Time Square" she spoke, eyes wide. So many strangers, some hooded, some preforming and some with families. Anyone could be Mordo. Or rather, anyone and everyone here could be hurt by Mordo.

"We've got to go" Cleo spoke to no one in particular as a group of high school students gave her and Strange a puzzling look, probably not the strangest thing they had seen in New York City. Half dragging half carrying Strange, Cleo had found a relatively empty place behind the Red Stairs. They were lucky as many people, tourist and locals alike, attempted to run away from the cold and to enter the nearest store or to huddle together taking selfies.

Knees growing weak from holding Strange up for so long, Cleo slumped him against a wall. Holding out her left hand again and beginning to move her right. In the briefest moment, Cleo caught sight of a man in black robes in her peripheral vision, making his way around tourists to her.

"Witch!" Mordo yelled as he began to run towards them as Cleo turned her head towards him.

Panicking Cleo opened the portal again and pushed Strange through, and punched a few energy blasts towards Mordo, which he deflected, before jumping in as well.

" _This is getting old_ …" Cleo thought as she landed on top of Strange in a dark alley. Pushing herself off of him, she slouched Strange's body on the wall.

Looking at Strange, Cleo grimaced. He looked worse for wear. He had a large cut on the left side of his face and several small cuts developing on his arms and face. "I'm sorry…" Cleo said in a quiet voice, holding Strange's face in her hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked to go out tonight. I should've been the one to get injured tonight, not you. I am sorry." Cleo finished, feeling broken and empty inside. Closing her eyes, Cleo could feel the coldness finally settle in after all the adrenaline. In the distance she could hear a siren and dogs barking. Letting out a sigh, Cleo suddenly felt her hands grow warmer, as if someone had poured hot water on them. Opening her eyes, Cleo found her hands glowing purple.

Confused, she looked to Strange, seeing his face bare no trace of cuts or damage. _"Am I… am I healing him?"_ Cleo thought as the purple aura began to fade and Strange suddenly stir.

Eyes shooting open, Strange began to pant as he looked around the dark alley until his eyes rested on Cleo. "It's me, it's me, Strange. Don't worry, I've got you. I've got you." Cleo spoke gently as Strange began to calm down

"What happened?" Strange asked, chest heaving, his breath showing in the cold.

"We were attacked by Mordo, he blasted you into the trees and tried to choke me. One thing led to another and we are currently jumping around NYC fleeing from Mordo because I have no idea where the Sanctum is." Cleo answered, eyes relieved that Strange was back and could finally help.

"But… I didn't teach you how to use a sling ring…" Strange reasoned as he attempted to stand up, with help from Cleo.

"You didn't. I just put it on and focused on not dying." Cleo responded.

"Okay… we'll talk about that later, for now, give me the ring so we can get home." Strange said weakly, still leaning on Cleo for support.

Taking off the ring, Cleo handed it to Strange who placed it on his shaking hands. Giving him a worried look, Cleo heard footsteps behind her.

"Surprised you came back to so soon, Strange." Mordo called as he entered the alley, trapping Strange and Cleopatra.

Letting go of Strange, Cleo stepped in front of him, "How do you find us so quickly?" Cleo asked, exasperated.

"It's your Mother's magic, it rolls off of you in waves of unrestrained and wild raw magic. I felt it as soon as you left the Sanctum." Mordo answers, as he brought his relic in front of him. Ready for a fight.

"Cleo…" Strange calls out weakly from behind, "We cannot fight him like this…"

"Doesn't mean we cannot try." Cleo growls, determination once again filling her drained form.

Mordo laughed at her again, she was seriously getting so annoyed with him. "You are in no shape to fight me, girl. Surrender yourself and I will spare Strange." Mordo reasoned, taking a step into the alley.

Cleo took a hesitant step back, not meaning to show her fear. Grinning, Mordo continued to advance.

"We must make a stance, or we die trying." Strange said, still leaning against the wall in weakness.

Looking around the alley, Cleo's eye caught her reflection in a broken mirror against the dirty wall, an idea racing into her mind.

"Maybe not…" Cleo said as a plan came to mind. "Strange, on my count open a portal to the Sanctum and get ready to run, we will only have a few seconds." Cleo did not hear his response, her heart pounding in her ears again. Remembering a book she read in the Sanctum's library not to many nights ago. " _If you were unable to win in combat then manipulate your opponent to your advantage"_ the book had stated _._ Sweat was forming on Cleo's forehead once again, Mordo continued to stalk towards them with a cocky grin. " _A simple misdirect could save your life"_ Cleo recited the book in her head as she entered into a fighting stance. " _Focus your energy on who is in front of you."_

"Cleo…" Strange strained behind her, growing more apprehensive.

" _The goal is to fool he who is in front of you_ " Cleo thought.

Just as Mordo was halfway between the pair, Cleo held out her hands in front of her and let out a cry. A shimmer engulfed the alley way and in front of Cleo was another set of Strange and Cleopatra, standing just as the pair had a moment ago.

"Now!" Cleo yelled, as Strange began to open to portal behind her, hearing the familiar fizz of sparks. The duplicated Cleo had just created a sword out of kinetic energy, she was fighting with Mordo who seemed content in battling the cloned Cleo. The wicked smile once again on his face.

"Cleo!" Strange called out, holding the portal open for her. Turning around, eyes wide in shock that the spell had worked, Cleo stepped into the portal, leaving Mordo behind fighting the fake versions of themselves.

The uncertainty of exiting the portal was gone once Strange had begun to unlock the doors to the Sanctum, ushering Cleo in. Once inside, both Strange and Cleo collapsed on the floor after he locked the doors with a spell, out of breath and too tired for words between the two. Cleo pushed herself against the front door, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. _"What a birthday,_ " she thought.

Just as she was about to let out a sigh, she jumped as loud pounding came from the front door.

"You think you can trick me, witch?!" Mordo yelled from outside the door, "I will drain your magic and kill you in the worse ways possible! Do not fool yourself for even a second that you're safe in…" His voice was cut off.

Cleo quickly turned to see Strange place a silencing charm on the door. "Let's get some rest." He says in a tired voice. Cleo got off the floor and together with Strange, made their way to their respective bedrooms. Each feeling broken, each feeling defeated.


	11. Chapter 11: Solace

**SORRY! School has been crazy busy, but I am back and I am so excited for the story to move forwards from here! Please leave a comment and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

New York City, USA  
December 2017

"Please get up, Strange!"

Golden sparks of energy cracked around him.

Yelling could be heard in the distance, more sounds of magic being blasted and conjured.

"PLEASE!"

Strange woke with a gasp, red eyes darting around his room. Panting, Strange placed a hand on his heart, trying to calm the beat. Uneasiness settling.

"It was a bad dream…" Strange mumbled to himself as he placed his feet on the ground. Looking at his clock on his nightstand, Strange groaned as he only got 2 hours of sleep. After arriving in the Sanctum after Mordo's manhunt of Cleo through New York, Cleo went immediately to bed. She was exhausted from opening the portals all around New York and from fighting him all on her own. Strange had more trouble falling asleep since he had badly bruised his chest, back and arms, which were almost fully healed after Cleo healed him in the alley and from applying the ointment.

Groaning, Strange got up and made his way to his shower, still trying to still that uneasiness in him. Turning the lights on, Strange could see the toll of the lack of sleep had on him. Dark bags under his eyes, blue and black bruises littering his pale skin. Sighing, he shed his clothing and started to heat his shower until the mirror fogged his reflection away. Stepping into the hot water, Stephan sighed, relaxing the tense muscles.

' _Cleo… we cannot fight him like this…'_

' _Doesn't mean we cannot try.'_

Shame filled Strange as he began to shampoo his hair. _She was ready to fight. She kept him at bay when I was not even able to stand._ Strange thought as he began to wash his body. _I promised her mother that I would take care of her and protect her, but she has been the one to protect me._

Strange thought back to Mordo's dark smile as he had trapped them in the alley. Sadness washed over him as he shut off the water, thinking of how Mordo was before. _If only I knew where he was, maybe I could talk sense into him_ , Strange thought as he dried himself, carefully patting at the bruises. _From a concerned once friend._

Giving up on trying to sleep, Strange made his way to the library. Exiting his room, he paused in front of Cleo's room debating on whether to check up on her or not. Deciding that it was probably best to let her sleep, Strange began to think of a way to locate Mordo.

Cleopatra could hear Strange's footsteps as he paused in front of her door and as they continued down the hallway. She was hidden beneath her covers, curtains pulled tight and lamp on. She felt foolish for acting so childish but she was frightened. She was unable to sleep, constantly tossing and turning, still feeling the ghost of Mordo's fingers around her neck. Once inside the Sanctum, Cleo had rushed to her room, claiming that she was exhausted. Running to her bathroom, Cleo inspected her neck, finding dark bruises. _I almost died_ Cleo thought horridly, as she winced as she touched her neck. All the adrenalineof the night had begun to wear off and the pain and exhaustion had finally settled in.

She became worried that every dark corner of her room held the murderer, with his gleeful smile and insatiable eyes. Fear and shame flooded her body as Cleo thought of her Mother, her bravery and selflessness. _I am sorry, I am not you. I can never be you,_ Cleo thought as she wept into her pillows for the millionth time that night. Images of her strong Mother were replaced by Mordo gripping her Mother's neck. The same bruises that littered the High Priestess' neck were now on Cleo's.

Not knowing how or when, Cleo fell into a dreamless sleep.

Countless books were scattered across the floor and tables, the Sanctum's library looked as if it were raided. Crouching over a book the thickness of a watermelon, Strange's eyes darted across the pages. Eyes resting on a passage, hope began to fill Strange, finally he had found something on locating sorcerers.

 _In locating an individual, sorcerer or mystical beings, the sorcerer must obtain  
a strand of hair from the individual and then cast the proper incantations.  
If the hair is not obtain the spell will not be effective…. _

Groaning and slamming the book closed, Strange stretched out his back, wincing as he did so. Frustration continued to build within him.

"I do not have Mordo's hair and I cannot get Mordo's hair unless I find Mordo…" Strange growled out to no one in particular. Intense eyes piercing the book as if it insulted him. He had the Eye of Horus but he did not have the Book of Wadjet to access to Eye! No book had the location of the Book of Wadjet and if his suspicions were correct it would have turned to dust in the House of Life.

Sighing, he got up off the floor and checked his watch. Eyes wide, he had been searching for 12 hours! Flicking his wrists all the scattered books were stacked neatly on the table. _Probably best to check in on Cleo_ , Strange thought as he made his way to her room.

 _What do I tell her? Hey, sorry I was absolutely useless against Mordo, hope it doesn't happen again!_ Strange thought sarcastically. Shame once again filling his tired form as he stopped outside of her door for the second time that day. Lifting his hand he knocked lightly.

No answer. Strange paused and knocked again, this time louder. No answer again. "Cleo… hey, I just wanted to check on you." He called out. No response.

Deliberating on whether it was appropriate to walk into her room uninvited, he decided that he would take the awkwardness and yelling.

Turning the handle open, Strange pushed the door open to a bright room with the curtains drawn. Seeing a figure under the covers in the bed, Strange went to it and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the covers up.

What met him made his heart hurt. Under the mountain of covers was a sleeping Cleo, black bags under red and puffy eyes. "Oh Cleo…" Strange said under his breath as he saw her neck, and he thought his bruises were bad. Cleo's neck had two distinct large black and blue bruises in the shape of hands. Mordo's hands. _She didn't say that he had injured her_ , Strange thought as he inspected her neck closer, noticing how deeply she took her breathes. Since she had not treated her bruises, they had developed into a darker colour, contrasting dramatically with her skin tone.

Anger flashed before Strange's eyes. _How could he?_ Strange thought, growing angrier by the moment. _First he destroyed her house, killed her mother and now this. That madman needs to be stopped._ His resolve to find Mordo strengthen ten folds.

"Cleopatra." Strange spoke shaking her shoulder.

Long eyelashes slowly opened. Looking up at Strange, Cleo quickly moved the blankets to cover her neck, looking anywhere but Strange, embarrassed. "Cleo…" Strange spoke, waiting for her to speak up about her injuries.

"It's nothing." she said, voice gone and raspy. Strange noticed, "The added pressure on your neck and vocal cords would result in a loss of voice, do not strain yourself." Letting his doctor persona come through.

Cleo slowly looked at Strange, eyes still red from crying all night. "Does it hurt?" Strange asked as he brought a hand out to pull the covers down. Cleo nodded her head. Strange brought a shaky hand to her neck and pressed gently on a bruise, Cleo took in a sharp breath and Strange withdrew his hand immediately. "Sorry" He said weakly, still fuming with anger and shame. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, making eye contact with Cleo.

Cleo looked away again, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't want to seem weak to you." She said in the quietest voice, Strange having to lean in to hear her properly. Pulling back Strange looked at her with wide eyes.

"Weak to me?" Strange asked, as Cleo nodded her head in confirmation. "You are anything but weak Cleo! When I was subdued in an instance, you were the one who faced Mordo and fought, saving me in the process. You opened a portal without having practiced with a sling ring before! You saved me when you could have easily had ran away. For crying out loud you casted a perfect replication spell when I was too weak to even stand on my own two feet! You are not weak, Cleopatra. I am the one who should be ashamed and weak. You saved me and for that you have my greatest respect. I am so proud of all that you have achieved and have yet to conquer. I am sure your Mother would have been proud of you."

Strange finished his rant, feeling a weight come off his shoulders. As he spoke, Cleo's eyes were tearing up again, silent tears falling down her face. A moment of silence was shared between the two. Cleo moved forwards, hugging Stephan in a tight hug. "Thank you, Stephan. You are not weak, I look up to you." She said into his chest. Patting her back, Strange's own eyes began to sting.

All of the emotions, tension and fear from the previous night had begun to fade away as the duo found solace within one another. Sharing the moment, Strange tightened his hold around her as Cleo tried to even her breathing. After what seemed like an eternity, Cleo pulled away, wiping away the remaining tears and letting out a small laugh, "We're both a mess."

"Speak for yourself." Strange responded with a smile, hand on Cleo's knee. Her smile growing, Strange laughed and got off the bed and offered a hand to her. Taking it, he pulled her up to her feet and continued to inspect her neck. "You will need to put medication on it to help with the pain and bruising. You might find it difficult to eat or drink, so we can make soup for you to also help with your sore throat." He said, tilting her head to both sides. "Also, try to limit your speech for the time being, no need to make it worse than it already is." Meeting his eyes, Cleo nodded. "Good, freshen up and I will make you a late lunch. All of your classes will be suspended until you are healed, meet me in the kitchen after, I will have made a new ointment for you." Strange concluded as he left Cleo in the room, making his way to the kitchen, a lightness in his steps that wasn't there in the morning.

Once arriving in the emerald kitchen, he quickly went to work in making the ointment and soup, waving his hands towards the cupboard, all of the ingredients floated gently down to the island as he began to measure the medication.

His movements were second nature, as he was lost in thought. _I need to report to Wong on the events of yesterday. I need to know how to use the Eye but the Book of Wadjet is lost to me. What if there is no way for me to locate Mordo?_ Strange paused in front of the boiling soup, ointment chilling in the fridge. _What then? Have I failed Cleo? Will all of earth's sorcerers be subjected to a genocide?_ Strange let the bitter thought linger for a moment, imagining the death of all of Kamar-Taj and the rise of Mordo.

"Strange…" a quiet voice emerged in the doorway, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Cleo?" he asked, turning to face the freshly showered scribe.

Cleo made her way to the highchair on the island, eyes focused on Strange. "Don't worry about Mordo," she said, hoarseness evident in her little voice, "we can and will defeat him. Together."

Strange let out an exhausted sigh, "I appreciate the vote of confidence, Cleo, but I don't know how to locate him. I neither have his hair nor do I have the Book of Wadjet to access the Eye of Horus. There is no telling of where he is or how to trap him. He is one step ahead of us."

"He does not have to be…" Cleo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Strange asked, focusing more on what Cleo was saying.

"I mean," she paused to cough into her arm, "We have the Eye of Horus, he doesn't have to be one step ahead of us…" Strange cut her off, "But we don't have the Book."

Cleo smiled at him, "Not yet. I know where the Book of Wadjet is."

Forgetting about the soup, Strange leaned on the counter in front of Cleo in disbelief.

"Where?"

"In the Egyptian Museum of Cairo."


	12. Chapter 12: The Nile

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I am so so so sorry about the absence! I was wrapping up school and all my assignments and exams and next thing you know, more than a few months have passed by! So, I apologize and hopefully I can get the next chapter out by next week!**

 **Please leave a comment about my work, since this is my first time writing something other than an essay. Let me know if you like where the story is heading!**

 **P.S. Endgame did not happen, we are living pre-Infinity War.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **New York City, USA  
December 2017**

Silence filled the emerald kitchen. Confusion and excitement seemed to light a spark in the air.

"How can you be sure?" Strange asked, eyes wide.

Cleo took a seat on one of the high stools, rubbing her throat. "The library in the House of Life was enchanted. Whatever book was held within the Egyptian Museum's collection and we needed to use it, we would go to the empty shelf in the library, say the name of the book we wanted and we would pull that book out. A decoy would manifest and take its place in the Museum. The House…" Cleo paused, taking a deep breath, trying to even her voice, "… the House was destroyed at night, and so all the books would have been returned to the Museum. So, the Book of Wadjet will be in the Museum." She concluded.

"Do you know what this means?" Strange asked, excitement twinkling in his eyes. Cleo smiled, "I can find Mordo! You're no longer a sitting duck!" Strange said, coming around the island to face Cleo.

Coughing into her arm, Cleo looked up at Strange, "Don't you mean 'we'?" hitching her eyebrow up.

"No, I meant you. You cannot leave the Sanctum again until you've learned to suppress your magic, that's how Mordo found us last time." He said, returning to the stove to serve the soup. "That's not fair!" Cleo exclaimed, voice hurting her more than ever. "You do not know which book is the Book of Wadjet! I want to bring a stop to Mordo just as much as you do!"

Turning around and placing 2 bowls of soup on the counter, Strange ignored Cleo's outburst, digging into the vegetable soup. Still glaring at Strange, Cleo picked up the spoon and tried the hot soup, delighted as it soothed her sore throat. "It's good…" Cleo mumbled as Strange smiled into his soup.

After eating in silence, Strange gave Cleo the homemade ointment for her throat, having her apply it three times a day. "I hope you know that I will be coming." Cleo said as she returned from applying the medication in her room, her throat already feeling better, the black and blue bruises fading. "And what makes you think so?" Strange asked as he finished making tea for the both of them.

"Because you do not know where the book is located in the Museum or how it looks." Cleo she says as she begins to sip the tea making a face at the taste, much preferring hot chocolate instead. Strange paused his tea sipping mid-way, pondering on Cleo's statement. He did not know how the book looked and he could not read hieroglyphics or demotic. "You can just tell me." He replied, regaining his composure. Cleo let out a little laugh, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face, "nope."

"Cleo…"

"If you want to locate the book and defeat Mordo, you had better think of a way to supress my magic." She said, confidence and excitement growing in her eyes as she sipped the bitter tea, eyeing Strange. Strange let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, whispering, "I am too old for this…" getting out of his seat he made his way to the door, "Fine, you better pray that I find that relic."

Forgetting the nasty tea, Cleo jumped out of her seat and followed Strange to the top floor of the Sanctum, the glass cases shinning under the lights. Mumbling to himself, Strange began to look into each case, pulling back the glass covers and inspecting each relic.

"No… it had a gem… ugh where did Wong put it… needs to be here…"

Cleo remained by the circular window, her eyes meeting New York's skyline, not daring to look at the street below.

Startled by a loud "Ah-ha!" she turned around to meet Strange holding a bracelet in one hand. Making her way towards the relic, Cleo reached out for it. The relic was an upper arm gold bracelet with an emerald in the centre. "This is too pretty to be a suppressant," Cleo commented giving the relic back to Strange.

"Don't be fooled, the Bracelet of Boudica can not only suppress but also deactivate the magic of a sorcerer." Strange explained, the emerald beginning to glow faintly. "With the right incantation, this bracelet has the capacity to subdue powerful sorcerers."

The green glow from the emerald began to glow brighter, illuminating Cleo and Strange's faces, "I will cast the incantation to only suppress the excessive magic that flows from you. Mordo will not be able to locate you this way. You will still be able to cast spells and defenses, it may feel uncomfortable initially but you will grow accustomed to it." He said, as Cleo rolled up her sleeve of her upper left arm. Closing the bracelet around her upper arm, Strange began to say the spell under his breath, the emerald glowing brighter and the bracelet heating up, shrinking to fit snuggly against her skin. The bracelet burned slightly against her golden skin.

Letting go of her arm, Strange took a step back, examining the bracelet and inspecting Cleo's face. As the green glow began to fade, Cleo could immediately feel more tired than she was a moment before. Feeling as if a wave crashed over her and wiped her off her feet. "I definitely feel the effects of the bracelet" she said as she leaned against a case, suddenly dizzy.

Swaying back to stand up properly, Cleo held out her right hand, attempting to cast a shield. The red shield formed just as it usually would. "Can you attack me?" she asked, beginning to move to the training room, dissolving the shield. "Sure, but at any time you feel too tired, we stop immediately." Strange responded, following her into the room.

Once inside, both Cleo and Strange took up a fighting stance, with Cleo re-casting her shield. Strange began to pool red energy into his hands and throw it at Cleo, with her blocking each blow. After testing Cleo's shield for some time, Strange called a close on the training. "Good job blocking my attacks," he said as he sat down on the floor, exhausted, "even with the bracelet on, you are just as strong as you were before."

Sitting down with her back against the wall, Cleo was breathing deeply, her neck hurting from her laboured breathing. "This means that I will be going with you to Cairo?" she asked, looking at Strange as he began to get off the floor and make his way to her. Extending his hand, he helped to pull her off the floor, "Yes, you are. We need to plan how we will take the book." He said as they both headed to the door.

Pausing at the top of the stairwell, Cleo looked at Strange, "Why don't we go to the Museum first and scope out the area and head back once it is closed?" she proposed as she itched around the bracelet.

Blinking back in surprise, Strange was shocked, "Yes… yes that's a good plan" he mumbled. Smiling, Cleo climbed down the stairs, "Egypt is 7 hours ahead of us, so we will have to go there soon since it will be early morning for them." She continued plotting as they continued walking through the Sanctum. "Now, I have never been outside of the House, but the Museum should not be difficult to navigate to since I also speak Arabic. We will go dressed as tourists and look around the Museum during visiting hours until we have located the book. Once the Museum closes and night has fallen, we will portal into the Museum with a fake replica and replace it with the original. Once we have the book, we return to the Sanctum." She concluded as they reached their bedroom doors.

"That is a really good plan, Cleo… when did you have time to think of all this?" Strange asked as she leaned against her door. Shrugging her shoulders, she responded, "Honestly, it all just came to me right now, as if a little voice in my head was whispering what we should do." Strange gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry, it wasn't an evil little voice." Cleo said opening the door to her room, smiling at Strange's uneasiness.

"Get ready and pack a small bag, we will be leaving in one hour." He said entering his own room, apprehension and worry settling in.

Cleo entered her room, looking around, her smile dropping from her face, "what am I going to wear?"

After throwing her clothing around her room and grumblingly having to pick everything up again, Cleo made her way down the large staircase in the Sanctum's foyer. Placing her duffle bag by her feet and swinging her black mini backpack onto her back, Cleo made her way to Strange. Strange was already by the front door, dressed in beige chinos and a light blue khaki shirt, he was placing extra protection charms on the front door.

"You look like such a tourist," Cleo scoffed as she went over to the door, noticing the glimmer of red from the charms.

"Cairo is going to be hot, and besides we have to blend in," Strange responded, the red glow fading from the door.

"Cairo is around 13 degrees in the winter, you might want to throw on a jacket." Cleo spoke, bunching her hands into her leather jacket. Glancing at her, Strange opened a small portal and stuck his hand through, retrieving a navy blue jacket. Cleo just stared at Strange, "What?" he asked as he put on his jacket. Smirking, Cleo responded, "Nothing."

Gathering their bags, Strange opened another portal, facing the front door. Both Cleo and Strange paused, staring at the portal. Apprehension settling in. The hairs on the back of Strange's neck standing at attention.

"You're wearing the bracelet right?" Strange asked still looking at the portal.

"Yes," Cleo responded, her throat still sore, nodding her head.

"He won't be able to find us this time, right?" Cleo asked, voicing the thought on both of their minds.

"Only one way to find out," Strange spoke as he began to walk through the portal, Cleo following, her eyes closed.

The instant Cleo's shoe hit Egyptian soil, the portal closed. Cleo's eyes snapped open, feeling a sudden rush of life flowing through her. The beating of her heart was more evident in her ears, as if she could feel her veins pumping under her skin, feel the blood flow. Looking at the outline of the bracelet securely locked on her arm, Cleo could feel the relic pushing into overtime to conceal this new flow of magic that Cleo was suddenly injected with. She was sure if not for the jacket, the green glow would have been intense. ' _I'll have to tell Strange of this_ ,' she thought as the Bracelet begun to heat up again, subduing the influx of magic.

Looking up, Cleo saw that Strange had teleported them to a back alley near the Museum.

The noise was the second difference Cleo felt. The sound of traffic and conversation flooded Cleo's ears, a stark contrast to the Sanctum's relative silence. Looking around, the alley was small, with apartment windows closed to help provide a barrier for the penetrating sound, stray cats running around. It was morning, so most people had already left for work and the shops began opening their doors.

"Let's move," Strange whispered as he grabbed Cleo's wrist and made their way to the main street overlooking the Museum, Tahrir Square. Being led by Strange, Cleo's eyes were as big as a globe, turning to look at all the different buildings and cafes and people! There were so many people who looked like her but knew nothing of the secrets their country held. "We'll check in at the Ritz hotel, it is right next to the Museum."

Cleo had never been outside of the House in Egypt before, not trained to be a part of the House's excavation team. She tried to remember every advertisement, every similar looking face and every conversation around her.

Crossing the street was like an extreme sport, some cars flying by while Cleo and Strange would stop and move into action as to not be hit by a roaring bus. Once the pair made it to the hotel, Cleo rushed without second thought to look at the Nile from the hotel's Corniche. The sun was high and provided a pleasant warmth to the otherwise chilly day. "Cleo," Strange whispered under his breath, catching up to her, not wanting her to wander on her own.

Once he reached the edge, he paused next to Cleo, feeling the radiating magic coming from the water. "They say that the Nile is the bloodline of Egypt, providing life, and death, at times." Cleo spoke calmly, eyes fixated on the water. "Yes," Strange responded, feeling the heavy cloud of magic surrounding them, "Magic some say as old as time itself."

Cleo smiled, eyes twinkling with the sun's reflection on the water, "Water is a source of magic. We are surrounded by so much magic, it might be difficult to breath at times."

Pausing, Strange looked at Cleo and then to the Bracelet on her arm. His doubts of bringing her resurfacing again.

"Come," he said, guiding her away from the Nile, "let's check in."

The check in was uneventful as the pair left their bags in the room and made their way down to the hotel lobby again. Cleo, who understood Arabic, was growing frustrated at the passing glances and comments some of the fellow guests and workers towards her. "I'm telling you, it's so creepy," Cleo spoke as she stood next to Strange who was withdrawing money from the ATM in the lobby.

"Hmm" Strange responded as he was withdrawing the money and depositing it in his wallet.

"They're looking at me with dead and hungry eyes." Cleo complained as they passed by a janitor who was staring at her as they exited the hotel. An older man, bald with a few wispy white strands. Pale eyes never looking away.

"Come on, they are just not used to seeing a pretty female." Strange attempted to joke, in hopes of lightening her mood.

"Taxi, Taxi?" A man came up to Strange, pointing towards his car.

"No, _shokran (thank you)_." Strange responded, shaking his hand.

Cleo zoned out of the exchange between the driver and Strange and looked around, seeing that the Museum was only down a little side street, not more than a 5 minute walk. Looking back at the hotel, Cleo could see the janitor through the window sliding doors. Hand firmly grasping a broom, those same pale eyes not leaving her. "Strange," Cleo spoke, drawing nearer to the sorcerer, fearful that Mordo might have something to do with the janitor's behavior, "Strange, let's go." Her eyes never leaving the janitor.

Strange, who did not hearing her as he was too preoccupied with the heated exchange with the driver, "Pyramids I take you, nice view." The driver spoke enthusiastically. The driver was a middle aged man, bald but with stunning brown eyes that seemed to be pools of honey as the sun shone on them.

"For the hundredth time, no _shokran_." Strange spoke, grounding his teeth in annoyance.

" _If he said no thank you, it means no thank you_." Cleo shot at the driver in Arabic, allowing for venom to seep into her words, turning towards the two.

Surprisingly, the driver turned towards Cleo, eyes of gold shinning in the sun, smirking, " _As you say, my (habibi) beloved_." Scowling, Cleo's eyes did not leave the driver until he got back into his taxi and drove onto the main street, picking up a family.

Strange, who really only understood the word _habibi_ , turned towards Cleo, waiting for an explanation. Noticing that Cleo was still staring into the distance, he sighed and touched her shoulder, urging her towards the Museum. As if awoken from a trance, Cleo let out a little 'oh', and turned towards the hotel once more, eyes searching for the janitor.

She was met with an empty hotel foyer and lobby.

"What's wrong?" Strange asked, gently pushing Cleo towards the Museum, which was down a small road from the hotel. "I feel like I am being watched." Cleo responded in a low voice, hurrying along the road, entering the police check point outside of the Museum, putting her handbag on the conveyor belt.

"Why do you say that?" Strange probes, stepping through the metal detecting machine, following Cleo to the admissions office. "The hotel janitor, he was staring at me, regardless of me giving him a dirty look back, but it's not that. It was his eyes, they seemed to be almost lifeless… void of any colour, void of reality." Cleo continued to speak as the pair stood in line for the ticket booth.

Silence filled the space between the pair as Cleo began speaking with the worker and acquiring two foreign tourist admissions into the museum. " _Shokran_ ," Cleo called out to the worker, turning towards Strange, giving him his ticket. The garden outside the Museum was beautiful, various statues littered the walkways as a large sphinx graced the centre of a still pond. The contrast of pale beige and green reminded Cleo of the House's garden, the mixing of ancient and nature. Stepping up to the large wooden doors, Cleo and Strange handed their tickets to the guards, giving them a pamphlet with a map of the Museum.

"Well," Strange spoke as they passed through a metal detector, looking around the main foyer of the Museum, "this country did just go through two revolutions and sever economic hardships, maybe it is expected to find people a little void." He spoke as he began to open the map the staff supplied them with.

"Maybe…" Cleo mumbled out, her dark eye's inspecting everyone, from all walks of tourists alike to the silent guard standing in the corner.

"Your arm doing okay?" Strange asked as he began to read a description of a plaque from the Middle Kingdom period. "Yes, but I was meaning to tell you," Cleo spoke in a quiet voice, as to not draw attention as they continued to peruse the artifacts, "the moment we stepped out of the portal, I felt a sudden surge of energy. It felt like the soil was an outlet that was charging me." Strange looked at Cleo, meeting her eyes, concern and regret written all over his sharp face. "Don't worry, the bracelet drained me of any excess magic." Cleo whispered as a group of Chinese tourist walked by.

"The faster we find the Book, the fast we can return to the Sanctum." Strange spoke, eyes darting back and forth, searching for signs of Mordo.

"Well, the guide says that all papyrus and books are located upstairs, so that is our best bet." Cleo offered as she inspected the pamphlet. Nodding in agreement, the pair made their way up the grand staircase, surrounded by history as old as time. Navigating their way to the paper collection, Cleo was met with a large room lined with glass casing all around, showcasing the obscure papyrus or book. Only two other tourists were in the room, most tourist really coming to see King Tut's mask, not papyrus about a missing cow poster.

Letting out a breath Strange did not realize he was holding, he gently pushed Cleo into the room, "Let's located the book quickly." Nodding, Cleo began on the right side of the door, her eyes scanning all the documents and bound books, reading for the Book of Wadjet. Strange took a step back to give her space to search without breathing down her neck.

Looking around the room, Strange felt a tightness in his chest while looking at Cleo. _She doesn't belong with me_ , he thought somberly as Cleo was almost done reading the first wall. _She could be such a powerful sorcerer under someone who actually knew what implications her mother's magic has on her, or even someone who can relate to her upbringing._ Strange allowed himself to be consumed in thoughts of self-doubt.

A few moments later, Cleo turned around to find Strange staring into the distance, "Strange," she called in a quiet voice, her throat almost back to normal. "Strange," she said again, louder, breaking him from his thoughts, looking up at her, he made his way to where Cleo was standing. On the wall facing the door was a worn out book, much like the rest of the papyri, but this book was purple in colour and a cobra twined around a papyrus stem was engraved into the centre.

"Found it," Cleo said, a smile gracing her lips as she stared at the book. The feeling that they were finally one step ahead of Mordo filling her being. Strange leaned forward to inspect the book, "and you are sure this is it?" he asked, hope slowly finding its way into his voice.

Turning her head to look at Strange, Cleo's confidence grew, stronger than it had been for a long time. Confident that they were finally able to capture Mordo, Cleo responded, "Positive."


	13. Chapter 13: Night at the Museum

**An apology is in order for the LONG delay in updating. So please accept a long chapter today! The story is going to get interesting from here on out! Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cairo, Egypt  
December 2017**

The cool Museum air seemed to still, dust particles floating around the duo.

Cleo could not help but to smile toothily at the book, her dark eyes gleaming. Strange was staring at the book, almost expecting it to turn into the face of Mordo, mocking him for thinking he could protect Cleo.

"… Strange. Strange!" Cleo pulled Strange back from his thoughts again, giving her teacher, her friend really, a concerned look. Placing her hands on his shoulder she spoke, "If you are having doubts about the authenticity of the Book of Wadjet, I can cast a simple spell to validate that this is the original." Cleo offered, feeling pity and helplessness wash over her as Strange continued to stare at the book, almost staring at a void. Quickly glancing around the room to make sure they were alone, Cleo placed her shaking hand on the glass covering the Book of Wadjet. With her head bent and eyes closed, she began to recite a spell in her mother tongue. Strange broke his vacant expression with the book to look down at Cleo, again thinking of all the ways he is an insufficient teacher for her. _I don't even know Demotic*,_ he thought depressingly.

Looking up as Cleo removed her hand from the glass, she spoke with a lightness to her voice, "this is indeed the Book of Wadjet!" Dark eyes looking up at Strange's blue ones. Seeing the trouble deep within his eyes, Cleo continued to speak, "now that we know that this is the book that we need, we should probably come back after the Museum is closed and retrieve it." Cleo concluded as Strange merely nodded his head in agreement, casting his eyes to anything but Cleo.

Sensing that something was off with Stephen, Cleo suggested that they waste time by walking around the Museum, with Cleo explaining the significance of the Ankh or how the House had taken the original and left a copy of King Tut's Mask. The more she spoke of her life and shared her knowledge, the gloomier Strange appeared to become. His head hung low and he barely made eye contact as Cleo continued discussing the House's excavation team.

"Alright, let's head back to the Hotel, you look tired, Strange." Cleo said gently as she walked through the exit of the Museum, Strange lagging behind.

Making short work of the five minute walk to the hotel, Cleo could not help but feel uneasy about Strange's sudden attitude. _He was fine when we entered the Museum,_ Cleo thought as they entered the lobby, the custodian with the colourless eyes nowhere to be seen. The silence turned awkward as the pair entered their room, Cleo rushed to make tea and hot chocolate for the duo whilst Strange pulled a book from his bag and settled on an armchair. The air was so tense that Cleo could cut it with a butter knife.

Just as the water boiled and Cleopatra adjusted the milk and sugar, she took a seat in the arm chair facing Strange, setting his cup down with a loud _**clunk**_ on the table. Cleo could see his eyes darting, he was not reading.

"Strange." She said loudly, hoping he would drop the façade.

He merely tapped the cover of the book with his long scarred finger, signalling that he was reading and not to be bothered.

Growing annoyed, Cleo set her own cup down with equal force, causing some of the hot chocolate to spill over. Leaning forward, she snatched the book from Strange's scarred hand.

"Hey!" he protested, finally making eye contact with Cleo.

"You want to tell me what has gotten into you?" Cleo spoke, holding the book at away from Strange, almost as if they were children fighting over a toy.

Strange merely flicked his wrist and the book ripped itself from Cleo's hand and returned to his hand, his expression carrying annoyance.

Blue eyes were battling dark ones for dominance. The pair continued to glare at the other, the silence heavy once more. Cleo was searching for answers, her eyes seeing past his façade.

Strange broke contact first.

"It's nothing, I just feel groggy from the time change and weather." Strange spoke steadily as he stood, making his way towards the bedroom. Cleo stood from her spot, eyes following him.

"Stephen." she spoke in a soft voice. Strange stopped right outside the bedroom door, holding the handle. Cleo never used his first name unless it was something dire. Turning around, he looked at her, standing up with worry, confusion and even a hint of fear on her tanned features.

"Yes?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you? Or if I… or if I upset you somehow?" Dark eyes looking at his feet, unable to meet his.

"Yes." Strange lied, seeing a small smile grace her face, worry lifted from her shoulders.

"I will be going to bed now, the time difference and all." He lied again, not able to look at her, "you should rest too."

"I was actually hoping to visit a very ancient place nearby." Cleo said, taking a step towards him. "The ancient market of Khan al-Kalil is said to house a powerful sorcerer, I was hoping we could visit them. Maybe they have some insight on my Mother's magic?"

Strange felt another pang of guilty and uselessness stab his heart. _She is trying to understand her Mother's magic and is seeking help._ The dark thought entered his head again, _help I can not give_.

"Sure," Strange responded, his voice and heart heavy, "we can go around sunset, before we go to the Museum."

Taking her seat, Cleo smiled, "thank you, Stephan. Sleep well." She said as Strange promptly closed the door.

Leaning against the door, Strange released a sigh, feeling a headache approaching him.

Closing the deep blue curtains, Strange sat on the large bed, head in his hands. Sighing he stood up and began to remove his clothing. Making his way to the shower, the only place he felt that he could process all his thoughts and emotions. Looking up at the standard hotel mirror, Strange scoffed at his reflection. "You're better than this" he said a loud, glaring at himself. _No you're not_ , said a little voice in the back of his head. Stepping into the burning shower, Strange grimaced at the temperature, but refused to lower it.

 _She would learn better if she were in Kamar-Taj_

 _No, you made a promise, a vow! Her Mother chose you, not Wong._

 _That's because there was no one else around!_

 _You can't just abandon her!_

Strange continued to argue with himself, his headache fully developed. Letting out a grunt, Strange stepped out of the burning shower, his pale skin bright red from the heat. Dressing himself, he laid in bed, rubbing his temples to ease the sudden pounding. Although Strange was not sleepy, he was exhausted from his mental battle with himself, not realizing just how long he had spent in the shower.

Hearing a light knock on the door, he groaned, surely he had not spent _that_ long in the shower?

"Come in," he called rubbing his eyes.

Cleo opened the door gently, tip toeing to the bed. "Sorry," she whispered, believing him to have been sleeping, "but, the sun has gone down and you've been sleeping for 2 hours. I thought you would be well rested by now." She said gently, standing next to the nightstand, already dressed in dark jeans and a scarlet sweater.

Strange's eyes shot open, "2 hours?!" he asked, not believing he had spent that long or that he had probably used the hotel's entire hot water supply.

"Yes, you seemed pretty agitated and tired before, how are you feeling…" Cleo drifted off, eyeing his hand. "Strange, why is your hand so red? Also you face!" worry suddenly evident on her tanned features. "Are you ill?"

"No, no" Strange said, sitting up in the bed, feeling embarrassed. "It will go away, I was just feeling warm." He continued as he stood up, heading to gather his clothing, Cleo making her way to the door.

"I will be out in a minute," he said, looking at Cleo as she closed the door.

After quickly dressing and insuring the Bracelet of Boudica was still tightly secured, the pair sling ringed to the ancient _Souq/_ market of Khan al-Kalil. The eruption of noise was deafening once they had left the portal. Crowds had gathered into the mosque and sellers lined the streets, speaking in various languages to the tourists. The dark sky contrasted beautifully with the well-lit shops and fairy lights decorating the various small streets and alley ways that people were flooding into. Strange grabbed Cleopatra's hand, whispering, "We will locate the sorcerer and leave immediately, this place is too crowded for a possible attack from Mordo. If we are unable to locate them in an hour, we are leaving. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Cleo whispered back, shaking off a henna artist who wanted to draw on her hand.

With Cleo leading the way into the crowded alley, Strange tightened his grip on her. Fear and worry were the only emotions he was feeling. Too caught up to appreciate how intricate and beautiful the ancient _Souq_ was. All of his fears suddenly came to light under the florescent stores, _I had failed her once from keeping her safe from Mordo, I cannot fail again_.

They continued to weave through the crowd, tourists and locals alike, dodging a herd of American tourists as Cleo paused in front of a tea shop, which did not hold any customers or bargain hunters as the other shops did.

" _Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?_ " A gentle voice spoke in Arabic behind Cleo. Turning around, Cleo was met with a little woman with green eyes and a head full of grey and white hair. Immediately Strange stood between the two women, "Let's go, Cleo" he spoke hastily.

"That is your problem, Doctor. You move much too fast." The Old Woman spoke gently in English, a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. Surprised was written on Cleo's face as Strange frowned. The crowds continued to flow behind them, as Strange brought his hands up, ready for a fight. "Mordo, release this woman."

The Old Woman let out a small chuckle. "Stephan, Mordo is not here. Please come in for tea, we have much to discuss."

"How can we trust you?" Cleo called out from behind Strange, her dark eyes scanning the Old Woman.

A smile crept onto her face, "Oh Cleo, you look so much like your Mother, but your eyes, they remind me of your Father's as well. He too had vivid eyes."

"You knew my Mother and Father?" Cleo asked, slowly walking towards the Old Woman, Strange grabbing her upper arm, halting her.

"Yes. Your Mother would often come and talk with me. People never want to spend time with the elderly, you know. The Great High Priestess Hatshepsut, so noble and unyielding. I remember seeing her as a child, loving to dunk her biscuits in cold unsweetened tea, an odd choice." The woman spoke, kindness in her voice as she reminisced.

"Nobody knows that about her…" Cleo responded, disbelieving.

"I might be a nobody, my dear, but I knew her well. She would tell me stories about you, hoping to one day to introduce you to me. Apparently, you love to throw dates..." the Old Woman spoke.

"That's enough." Strange commanded, his eyes not leaving the face of the Old Woman, "Cleo, she may be reading your mind and projecting precious memories onto you…"

"By all means, do not trust me, Doctor. You are protective of her, I can tell, but your insecurities will be the reason you fail." The Old Woman interrupted Strange, her green eyes suddenly daring him to challenge her.

Cleo gasped, her eyes locked onto her. "You're the Sorcerer of the Market!" A smile growing on her tanned face, "We have come looking for you!"

Strange remained silent, as the Old Woman smiled and greeted Cleo with a kiss on each cheek. "Please come in for tea," she said warmly as they entered the narrow shop. The walls full of shelves with different tea leaves, kettles and pots. A best seller must be the engraved gold and silver appliance since many of the them littered the store. Just at the end of the shop was a staircase leading upstairs, probably to the stock room.

Strange continued to scan the little shop, uncertainty settling in as Cleo took a seat on a stool near the Old Woman. "Who are you?" Strange asked, remaining standing, hands at the ready, in case of a surprise attack.

The Old Woman looked up at him with her twinkling green eyes, the wrinkles in her face much more evident under the harsh store light. She was ancient. "My name is Merit. It means 'beloved' and was also the name of Merit Ptah, who was the earliest known physician in history. I was the leader of the House's Excavation Team."

"Alright… and how do you know who we are?" Strange shot back, hoping to catch Merit off her guard.

Casting her twinkling green eyes to the ground, she answered without looking up, "As the House was under attack, Ptolemy contacted me telling me that the Order was falling. To keep hold of the relics that my team had found during our excavations. He also told me that two Sorcerers from Kamar-Taj were present and one of them was with Cleopatra, retrieving the Eye of Horus. I was unable to portal inside the House, as you know, so I opened my portal outside of the complex. Just as I exited, the House… the House had collapsed into sand. The High Priestess… Hatshepsut had sacrificed everything to stop the madman." Her eyes still down cast, as if she was reliving that horrid day. "Mordo" she spat the name out, "that scum had managed to escape. But you…" her green eyes meeting Strange's "You were atop a dune, with another Sorcerer. You were carrying Cleo and the Eye. I saw as you left, too shocked to move or to call out." She concluded, two silent tears making way down her old face. Turning towards Cleo, who's eyes were red and threatening to also cry, Merit spoke in a gentle voice, "I am so sorry, Cleo. I thought that you were better off in Kamar-Taj. I dared not leave the relics unprotected."

Moments of silence filled the air as Cleo was registering what she had heard, even Strange had taken a seat on a stool, after being bombarded with the traumatic memories.

"Where were the Excavation Team, are they still…" Cleo trailed off, unable to think of more loss.

"They had been called back to the House by the Council of Elders, they wanted a mission report of our recent findings. Magnesia was adamant about all of us attending. I had refused to go, concerned about cataloguing the new findings upstairs in this shop. Once Ptolemy made contact with me and I made my way to the House, but it was too late." She replied, more tears maneuvering down her wrinkled face.

The following silence was heavy.

Cleo leaned forwards, grasping Merit's hands. Dark eyes meeting twinkling ones. "I am glad that you are live." Cleo spoke, a sad smile on her face.

The crowds continued to pass by outside, unaware of the intense conversation being held within the tea shop.

Cleopatra and Strange told Merit of the High Priestess' promise with Strange, Cleo's time in the Sanctum and their run in with Mordo. After telling their tale, Merit had exclaimed that they needed some tea. Merit had made a fuss about making the tea, apparently trying to lighten the mood. She was a stereotypical grandmother, rambling on about her youth and her passion for finding relics.

"So what happened to the relics that were in the House?" Strange asked as he sipped his herbal tea blend.

"Whatever relics were in the House held a replica within various Museums around the world. The moment the House was reduced, the replicas in the Museums would switch with the original relics, securing their preservation." Merit responded as she handed Cleo her hibiscus blend, claiming to help her grow with stronger bones.

"Similar to the books." Cleo spoke, heart still heavy from the story. "Merit, you wouldn't know anything about absorbing my Mother's magic, would you?" she asked, tea in hand.

"I may have a book on it, would you be a dear and grab it from upstairs? You youth have better knees than I." Merit joked as she described the book to Cleo. Silence followed as Cleo was heard going up the creaky old stairs.

Suddenly, Merit looked at Strange with a serious expression, her eyes not twinkling. "Be very careful with her, Strange."

"What do you mean? I am helping her train, if that is what you mean." he responded, setting his tea down.

"Cleopatra is angry. She is harbouring wrath and hatred towards Mordo for all that he had taken from her."

"But how can I help with that? I am a trained doctor and a decent sorcerer." Strange responded, lost at what she was trying to infer.

"What I am saying is that you need to help her let go of her anger, channel it towards something good. She cannot kill Mordo. She needs to keep her purity, not fall to the darkness." Merit spoke, locking eyes with Strange.

"Can you… can you see the future?" Strange asked, worry settling in.

"No one can 'see the future' but we can predict and identify key individuals and events. Just as your Ancient One had… You must promise, Strange, promise that you won't let her fall to darkness." Merit spoke leaning forwards in her stool.

"I am already struggling to keep my promise to the High Priestess, Merit, I cannot make another promise right now." Strange exclaimed, finally allowing for his insecurities and worry to surface.

Merit nodded her head, understanding him. "Let me show you then." She spoke quietly, looking to the staircase.

Leaning forwards, Merit placed her index finger on Strange's temple. Immediately Strange was taken to a wasteland. The sky was blood red, the sand was black. Turning around, he was surrounded by endless bodies. Various Sorcerers from around the world, all dead. In the distance he saw Cleo. Her eyes were golden. Black hieroglyphs marked her body. She was holding a sorcerer up in the air, slowly choking them.

"Cleo!" Strange screamed rushing towards her, "STOP!"

She did not respond, she continued to choke the person, smiling wide. Once he was close enough, Strange saw who she was strangling. It was him. His face was all cut and he looked just as the High Priestess had. Like a ragdoll. Before he could act, Strange was brought back to the narrow tea shop.

Standing up suddenly from his stool panting, Strange exclaimed, "What just happened?!"

"That was a projection of the future," Merit responded calmly, as she stood, "this is our future as sorcerers if Cleo is consumed by the darkness. The untapped powers of her mother and her own magic makes her a dangerous weapon if she fell into the wrong hands."

"You mean Mordo? Or, someone else, someone worse?" Strange asked, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, his breathing beginning to even out.

Merit remained quiet, eyes fixated on the front door, as if she was torn in telling Strange something.

"I think this is the book!" Cleo called out from the staircase, holding an ancient book in her arms, "I also think you might have angry cat somewhere, the walls were full of scratch marks… everything alright?" she asked, coming to a halt by the stools.

Strange had to applaud Merit, the woman was able to regain her composure within a moment's notice. "Oh, that black cat is back again, always trying to steal my tea biscuits. Give me the book dear." She spoke making her way to a now seated Cleopatra, the tense air of before seemingly evaporated.

Strange lingered by the door, unsure how he felt. Seeing Cleopatra smiling and enjoying a tea biscuit was a stark contrast to the killing machine he had just witnessed a moment before.

"Now, I usually hoard my books but I will let you borrow this one to help you understand your Mother's magic, I am sure the Doctor will aid you as well, won't you, Doctor?" Merit called out the twinkle returning to her green eyes.

"Of course." Strange responded, not a moment later. His eyes locked onto Merit's. _Well, another promise to stress about it_ , he thought.

"Very well, I think it's high time you two went to the Museum and completed your mission." Merit spoke, calling a close to the visit.

After promising to keep in contact with Merit and given a large bag of her special tea blend, the pair portal back to their hotel room.

"Ready?" Strange called out, opening a portal to the Museum.

"Ready." Cleo called back confidently, after the visit with Merit, she felt better about their plan and about understanding her Mother's magic.

Stepping into the portal, Cleo noticed how dark the Museum was at night. Strange immediately snapped his fingers and the lights came to life in the room. Stepping forwards, the Book of Wadjet was still there. Letting out a sign of relief, Strange moved forwards, placing his scarred hands on the glass reciting a cloning spell. An orange light began to form around the Book. Pushing his hand through the glass, as if it were water, Strange wrapped his hand around the Book, pulling it out. As he removed the Book, an exact replica of the purple book remained in its place.

Looking back at Cleopatra, Strange's face held a small smile. "Houston, mission success."

"You're so old, Strange." Cleo chuckled.

"Hey, play nice now." He responded back, the usually light banter of the duo slowly returning.

Inspecting the Book in his hand, Strange began moving to the door of the room. Following him out, they were met with the sword collection of the Middle Kingdom. "Alright," Strange spoke, still looking at the Book, "Let's sling ring out of here."

Cleo paused looking at the swords.

"Um… Strange." She called out.

"Hmm?"

Looking up from the Book, the swords in the glass display cases were glowing white. Turning towards Cleo, the _Ankh_ that was once on her chest began to glow again. "Strange?" she spoke in a scared voice.

 _CRASH_

Hands flying up to a defensive position, Strange turned towards the source of the sound. There was glass everywhere. Snapping his hands once more, light flooded the sword displays. Whipping around to find Cleo gripping a black Khopesh, dark eyes wide in surprise.

Strange let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "the relic chooses the sorcerer."

Cleo scoffed, tentatively holding the relic, dark eyes filled with joy, "Thanks, Hagrid."

Placing his shaking hand on her shoulder, Strange felt proud. A welcomed emotion after the last couple of weeks.

"Come on," he spoke gently, opening a portal, "let's go home."

 _*Demotic is the language the ancient Egyptians spoke, the language had adapted a few Greek letters and is now known as Coptic, which is used contemporarily._


	14. Chapter 14: Manhattan Madhouse

Chapter 14

New York City, USA  
December

The following days after the visit to the museum had been uneventful in the Sanctum. Strange had immediately canceled all of Cleo's lessons, giving her independent work while he continued to study the Book of Wadjet.

"How do you even understand the ancient text?" Cleo called out, with her mouth full of cereal. The duo were sitting on the emerald kitchen table, noticeable bags under Strange's eyes as he continued to scan the Book.

"I learned demotic two nights ago." He responded, eyes never leaving the book as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Oh," Cleo whispered. She knew of Strange's intelligence, hell he was a doctor! But often times the man in front of her did not live up to the image that she had conjured that night he came to the House. She imagined him to be more confident and outgoing, but she was met with a nervous and humble man. "How confident are you that we will find Mordo, Strange?" Cleo asked.

"I cannot quantify my confidence right now, but the Book is proving a challenge to implement." Strange spoke as he flicked his hand towards the sink and all the dirty dishes from the table followed.

"Hmm, why not have me have a go with the Book of Wadjet? I could maybe understand the archaic symbolism?" Cleo offered, standing behind her chair, hoping that Strange will accept her help.

"No," Strange responded, still not looking at her, "stick to the subjects I have chosen for you." Cleo looked away from Strange, not knowing how to feel.

"Very well, I will continue to read the book Merit gave me, _Absorbing Magic VOL. 5999_. You would think they would have come out with volume 6000 by now." Cleo attempting to joke, to which Strange did not acknowledge, eyebrows drawn in concentration.

Sighing, Cleo made her way to the library, where she had taken residence in.

The following week went by uneventfully. Strange remained transfixed by the Book of Wadjet and did not interact with Cleopatra unless he was asking her to make him a cup of tea or to clean up after herself in the library.

Cleo began to grow more frustrated by her book. Slouching in an armchair in the library, Cleo had gotten through the dense book, cover to cover, and it had provided her with minimal information about the implications of her Mother's magic. Mainly concerned with the absorption of magic from magical items or relics, not living people. It only said

 _When one sorcerer absorbs the magic of a powerful sorcerer that individual may become victim to heightened senses, interactions with the spiritual plane or parish from the overload. Should the individual survive the transfer, they must work on maintaining their connection with themselves, as the absorption of magic will lead to split personalities and aggressive behaviour._

"Great, so now we know why Mordo is off his rocker." Cleo whispered as she yawned. Looking around at her table, she had completed all of Strange's required lessons: gravitational charms, floating projections and kinetic dispersion. She had no trouble conjuring spells anymore, being able to lift objects and turn them from one thing to another. She had particularly enjoyed turning a trash can into a swarm of butterflies. But she was bored. Even her physical training with her newly acquired Khopesh became dull with nothing new to do. She had attempted to fight with the sickle sword but there was only so much air she could slice through before it became tedious.

Getting to her feet, she surveyed the disaster she had caused in the library. Mugs that were once full of hot chocolate littered the table tops and various books left on the furniture. Sighing, she snapped her fingers and the objects began to float to their proper places, the mugs floating into the door of the library, seeking exit. Pushing the door, Cleo made her way up to the top floor of the Sanctum, the mugs floating into the kitchen.

Looking out of the circular window, Cleo took a seat and examined the New York Skyline. Looking at the people coming and going, with no consequence to their lives. "Ignorance is bliss," Cleo says as she looks at a couple holding hands, kissing each other on the cheek.

In an instance, Cleo stood from her spot and exclaimed "I need to get out."

Locating Strange in the training room, Book of Wadjet still in hand. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor, seeming to be in his astral projection, trying to comprehend the book. "Strange…" Cleo spoke from the door. No response. "Strange, let's change scenery a bit, it isn't good to be staring at that book for so long."

Still no response.

"Fine." Cleo spat, frustration and determination flaring within her, marching to her room. _He is able to stay in the Sanctum staring at a Book for days on end, then more power to him. But I cannot._ Cleo thought as she tugged on a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie, making sure the bracelet was still securely around her upper arm. _I feel so agitated, I just need some fresh air_. Packing some money in her handbag, Cleo slowly crept into Strange's room. Locating the Sanctum's keys in his coat pocket. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she felt a heavy weight in her stomach. _Don't worry_ , she told herself _, just going to go out for some fresh air, maybe get a hot chocolate and head back. Ten minute max!_

Climbing back up to the top floor while putting her coat on, Cleo peered into the training room, seeing that Strange was still in the same position as she last saw him. As she moved back in front of the large window, she felt something tug at her wrist. Looking down, the Cloak was attempting to wrap itself around her, as though saying, "Please don't go."

"Stop it," Cleo mutters, hoping to not make any sounds that would alert Strange to her plan. The Cloak simply wrapped itself tighter around her. "Stop it or I'll set you on fire," she threatened.

Immediately the Cloak removed itself from her and floated at a distance. Looking back at the training room door, making sure no movement from Strange, Cleo held her hand out in front of her.

 _He won't even notice_.

With that final thought, Cleo opened a portal to the street below.

Stepping out of the portal in the alleyway behind the Sanctum, Cleo immediately brought her hands up and looked around. Nothing but garbage bins and a couple of parked cars. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Cleo touched her left jean pocket, making sure the key to the Sanctum was still there. Taking off the sling ring as she walked to the mouth of the alley, Cleo peered out, still paranoid that Mordo may find her, made her way to the front door of the Sanctum.

Walking past different people, Cleo looked at Sanctum's address: 177a Bleecker street. "Okay…" Cleo whispered to herself as a group of school kids ran past her, "stay near the Sanctum and come back in 10 minutes." Looking around her, Cleo took in a big gulp of fresh air. Getting a high from the NYC street fumes and the noise of people and cars around her.

Noticing a café sign just 2 blocks away, Cleo clutched her handbag and marched towards the café, _Manhattan Madhouse_. Eyes as big as the moon.

Opening the glass door with a dingle of bells, Cleo waited in the queue, squinting trying to read the handwritten menu.

"Miss?" A voice called from the cash register.

Looking down, Cleo had not realized that the line was moving and that it was her turn.

"Oh, sorry, sire!" She spoke as she rushed to the cashier.

"No sweat," the barista responded, his baby blue eyes seemed to twinkle, a soft smile on his face, "what can I get you?"

"oh... um a hot chocolate, please and thank you, sire." Cleo responded in a sheepish voice, never ordering or buying something before in her life.

"What size?" he asked, to which Cleo responded brightly with, "What about size, does it matter?"

The barista broke out in a fit of giggles, dark hair covering his eyes as he put his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Cleo scrunched her eyebrows, confused. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, oohh I am sorry. Sorry, I'm just so immature." He responded well meaning, baby blue eyes locking into dark ones. "I am asking what cup size you want, we have small, medium and large." He explained as he showed Cleo each cup.

"Oh, well I really like hot chocolate, so I will take a large cup of it please." Cleo spoke, looking behind her to make sure she isn't holding up the line. But no one was after her.

"You really like hot chocolate, eh? We have white hot chocolate and peppermint Christmas edition if you wanted something specialty." He responded.

"Um… I'm not really familiar with the different types." Cleo spoke, glancing at the clock behind the counter on the wall. Not wanting to push her luck.

"Hmm, well let's see," he spoke as he scanned Cleo up and down with his eyes, Cleo crossing her arms across her chest, "what are you doing?"

"Peppermint it is!" he deemed, as his eyes landed back on Cleo's eyes. "Is that okay?" he asked sheepishly.

Cleo smiled, "Sure! Um, how much?" she asked as she fumbled with her purse, but the barista vanished behind the wooden counter. Cleo glanced around the café in the meantime and saw the hung tinsel and Christmas trees. No one was in the store expect for herself and the barista.

"Our finest peppermint hot chocolate for our finest guest." He snapped Cleo from her thoughts as he placed a red mug in front of her. A smile once again on her face, "thank you! How much again?"

"It's on the house!" he spoke brightly, eyes still twinkling.

"Oh no, I need to pay for this, I have money," Cleo tried to reason with him, taking out a five dollar bill and holding it out for him to take.

"No, please," he placed his hands on top of Cleo's, pushing back slightly a smile also on his face. "You were a pleasure to serve, what's one cup in this corporate empire?"

"Are you sure, sire?" Cleo asked once more, pushing the money back towards him, his warm hands holding her cold ones.

"Yes."

Retracting her money, Cleo felt warm in the face. "Thank you, sire." She said as she picked up the hot cup, smelling the peppermint, excited for her first sip.

"Marcus."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name isn't 'sire', its Marcus."

Dark eyes meeting baby blue ones once again.

"Thank you, Marcus." Cleo corrected herself, allowing herself to smile again, God she hasn't smiled this much in a long time.

"So, what brings you to the Big Apple, stranger?" Marcus asked, leaning on the counter, an easy aura about him. Cleo took a timid sip, remember how hot hot chocolate could be, "Mmm, this is very good! Oh um… school." She responded, not wanting to give him too much information.

"Nice! I'm making my way through my Masters of History. What do you study, stranger?" Marcus spoke, eyes never leaving Cleo. Taking a longer sip, Cleo allowed herself to be entertained by their conversation, "Ancient Egyptian history."

"No way! My thesis is about the role of symbolize in Ancient Egypt until the Roman Empire!" He spoke enthusiastically.

Cleo giggled, _What a coincidence!_ Downing the last bit of her hot chocolate, she gave the mug to Marcus who offered to take the mug back. Glancing back at the clock on the wall, Cleo let out a gasp, had it already been 15 minute, she had said only 10?!

"I need to leave now, Marcus." She said as she made her way towards the glass door of _Manhattan Madhouse_.

"Wait," Marcus called out from behind the counter, "at least tell me your name, stranger."

Cleo propped the door open a little, looking between the street and him, debating if she should make up a name, "Cleopatra."

Marcus giggled again, "Nice one, stranger." Leaning on the counter again, "Until next time, 'Cleopatra'." He said with a wink.

Blowing air from her nose, Cleo waved and stepped out onto the street, b-lining to the Sanctum. Once at the front door she pulled out the key from her jean pocket and prayed that Strange did not realize her absence.

Putting the key into the hole and turning, she could hear the clicking of the mechanisms. Looking to make sure the coast was clear, she pushed into the Sanctum and locked the door. Letting out a deep sigh, Cleo rushed to Strange's room to return the key and to change into lounge wear.

The short thrill of excitement began to creep up her spin as she made her way to the top floor and seeing Strange just as she left him. Stepping into the room, she sat in front of Strange and the Book of Wadjet. Closing her eyes, she forced her astral form from her body and was met with the sight of Strange intently reading, eyebrows still drawn in tight. Leaning forwards, she placed her hand on top of the page he was reading, finally gaining his attention.

"Cleo!" Strange said in surprise, eyes wide. "You are in your astral form!" a smile wide on his face.

"Well I am a fast learner," Cleo responded coyly as they both returned to their physical bodies, "But I am the first to say that I do not like being in my Astral form. Also, I have completed all of the subjects you had instructed me to complete."

Strange stood and stretched, his joints cracking from lack of movement, "Is that so? I need to have you begin Level 8 subjects then. Come on, let's make dinner together. " following him down the stairs, they chatted about her accomplishment of finishing level 7 of Kamar-Taji's 10 levels. As they stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner, Strange leaned in closer to Cleo's face, sniffing. "You smell like peppermint."


	15. Chapter 15: Skyline

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I will be uploading more regularly from now on, since I have more time on my hands. This chapter is pretty intense and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 15**

 **New York City  
December **

The passing days had been filled with Strange hunched over the Book of Wadjet, often times not leaving the library for days, remaining in his astral form, only reappearing once in the morning and at night to provide food and water for his body. Cleopatra gave up on trying to coax Strange out of his horrid routine same days ago. _He's an adult, he can make his own decisions, even if they are idiotic_ , Cleo thought as she retreated back to her room to change for her daily cup of hot chocolate from the small café near the Sanctum, _Manhattan Madhouse_.

After her initial trip, Cleopatra continued to venture to the café, unbeknownst to Strange. Cleo could not place where this sudden feelings of freedom had come from. Her 15 minute adventure to the café had lifted her moods, allowing for her to focus better on her level 8 studies and in her overall aura. Maybe it was the New York polluted air, or maybe the hot chocolate that tasted far superior to what Strange purchases.

Retreating from her mirror, Cleo waved an anti-frizzing charm on her hair, dark curly locks framing her face effortlessly, a few stray strands falling into the sink. Content with her dark jeans, black turtle neck and denim jacket, Cleo securely tucked the Sanctum's key into her pocket as she peaked into the library, finding Strange just as he was since the morning. Tracing the outline of the bracelet under her clothing, making sure it was still containing her excess magic. The scarlet Cloak floating near her, but keeping its distance, knowing better than interfering with her. "20 minutes isn't much, Cloaky. I promise to be back by then." She whispered as she began opening the portal. The Cloak nodded its neck in understanding.

Smiling, Cleo stepped out into the alley way she was growing accustomed too, the familiar sight of the dumpster and graffiti oddly reassuring her. Slipping her sling ring into her purse, Cleo almost skipped to the café. Opening the glass door and the familiar ding of the bells greeting her. Walking up to the counter, Cleo was not greeted by the same messy haired, blue eyed barista that she was growing accustomed too.

"Welcome to Manhattan Madhouse, what can I get you?" a dark skinned woman asked as her marker ghosted over a disposable cup.

"Hello," Cleo smiled, eyes darting behind the counter, "is Marcus working today?"

"Oh, sorry, he actually called in sick, but I'm sure that I can whip up a better latte then him!" the barista responded with a toothy smile.

"Ha ha, I'm sure! Okay, I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate with extra whipped cream in a mug for here, please." Cleo requested as she handed the woman the money, taking a seat near the window, staring out onto the street. She wasn't disappointed, why would she be? Usually she would be greeted by twinkling baby blue eyes and conversations about ancient symbols or light bantering. A small smile gracing her features as the barista brought her mug to her table. "I'll tell him a cute hot chocolate sipping lady was asking about him!" the barista called out as she walked back behind the counter, helping another customer.

Chuckling into her hot chocolate, Cleo leaned onto the table sipping her drink, people watching those passing by on the street as the world began to darken. _What a shift in perspective can do_ , Cleo thought as she thought back to sitting at the circular window in the Sanctum.

"HELP, THIEF!"

The shout erupted from the street as someone ran by the café and a middle aged woman in pursuit, "PLEASE, HELP!"

Without giving it a thought, Cleo leaped from her seat, pushed the glass door open and ran onto the street behind the duo. Hot chocolate lay forgotten.

Dodging the oncoming pedestrian traffic, Cleo outran the woman and was gaining on the individual, separating her by a few blocks, just as the thief turned sharply into an alley way. Entering behind them, Cleo panted as she scanned the alley way, which was a dead end, for the perp. They were nowhere in sight. "Alright," Cleo called out as she continued to walk into the alley way, panting, "return what you have stolen, there is no way out."

Closing her fist, red kinetic energy formed around it, steading herself as she turned the corner of the dumpster. The thief jumped out with a yell, hunting knife in hand. Slashing at her head, Cleo ducked and punched them in their midsection. With a grunt, the thief flew into the opposing wall, crumpling into a mess on the floor. Cleo approached, raising her hand, lifting them up into the air as they yelled. "What did you steal?" Cleo asked calmly, her breath evening out.

"Hey, lady!" A voice called out from above her, summoning kinetic energy back to her fist, Cleo looked up, readying herself for a fight. "I had this all under control, lady! Ya, sure I lost him two blocks ago, but I had to help this grandma cross the street and…" the figure began to ramble, as they walked down the wall at a 90 degree angle. The voice belonged to what seemed to be a male in a blue and red spandex suit, wide white eye patches contracting as he continued to tell his tale.

"Who are you?" Cleo spat, dark eyes drawn in, fist still ready.

"Oh sorry, I ramble sometimes. I'm Spiderman!" he exclaimed as he landed on his feet, extending his hand out for Cleo. Cleo looked at his hand skeptically, "ahh… I'm a good guy." He added for good measure.

"There you are!" The middle aged woman finally catching up, leaning on the wall sounding as though she had ran a marathon. "I am calling the police! Out of all the ludicrous things to happen today…" she continued her rambling. "Don't worry ma'am, we have resolved the situation," Spiderman spoke, purposely deepening his voice as the tale tell signs of sirens could be heard in the distance, "I, Spiderman and… what was your name again?" he asked, voice retuning back to its normal pitch.

Cleo choosing to ignore him, released the thug, who landed on the floor with a thud, Spiderman quickly restraining him using some white string just as they attempted to make a run for it.

Walking to the mouth of the alley, Cleo did not recognize where she was. When she had given chase, she wasn't exactly taking notice of all the rights and lefts she had taken. With night settling into the city, she had no option but to sling ring back to the Sanctum. Knowing she cannot be seen opening a portal in Manhattan, decided it best to sling ring on the roof. Groaning, she walked back into the alley, grabbing at the ends of a fire escape ladder, lifting herself up and beginning her ascend.

"Um… Lady, where are you going?" Spiderman asked as he followed Cleo up the fire escape, jumping from each floor to the other. Cleo continued to ignore him as she finally reached the roof, slightly out of breath. "Lady… LADY!" Spiderman yelled as he jumped in front of her.

"What do you want?!" Cleo shot back, wanting to get rid of him so she can sling ring back to the Sanctum before Strange noticed.

"Who are you? How did you do that back there? How did you levitate him? What was that red glow around your hand?" He asked as he perched himself on the stair shed, looking like a gargoyle.

"None of your business." Cleo responded coldly, "now, go away." She didn't need the attention of a cape, she needed to return to the Sanctum.

"I had it covered you know. I didn't need to your Christmas light, Rudolph nose power to catch him." He called out from his perch.

"Christmas light, Rudolph nose power?" Cleo asked, turning back to glare at him. "The manipulation of kinetic energy is no easy skill and to liken it to a reindeer's nose is an insult to my traditions and teachers." Cleo shot back.

"Kinetic what now?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Ugh!" Cleo groaned, closing her fists the red aura returning, "Would you like a sample of my reindeer powers?" She threatened, her expression hard.

Spiderman only began howling with laughter at her threat, Cleo growing more annoyed by the second. "What is so funny?"

"Ha ha ha, it's just 'Sample of my reindeer powers' was not what I was expecting to hear was all." Spiderman responded jumping to land in front of Cleo. Even Cleo was not immune to how dumb her threat had sounded and allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"AH, there is it! A smile and not a scowl!" he exclaimed, pointing at her face. Cleo slapped his hand away, chuckling softly.

"What is your deal, kid? Why not just leave me be?" Cleo asked, smile still present.

"You have powers! You helped an innocent! I don't know what that means from where you're from but here that means you're a hero and maybe future Avenger!" he called enthusiastically. "Oh, I am not a hero, I have zero intentions of being an Avenger and those aren't my powers, I was using magic." Cleo responded as the sun fully set into the horizon, casting the world into darkness.

"M-magic?" Spiderman stuttered as his eyes widened. "Magic isn't real." He said, assured of himself.

Not able to contain her smirk, Cleo pointed her hand at a nearby flag pole and morphed it into a snake with a snap of her fingers and then back into a flag pole. Turning to look at the hero, she can only imagine his dumbfound expression on his face under his mask.

"But... the physics… theory…" he began to mumble, eyes not leaving the flag pole. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Cleo spoke as she pushed past him, "Don't think too much about it."

"Show me more!" Spiderman called out turning around, excited as Cleo did not argue with him. Shrugging her shoulders she began to levitate him, having him float a couple feet in the air. Spiderman let out a delighted laugh as he returned to the roof. "Okay… maybe magic is real." He conceded as Cleo sprouted a flower out of the concrete roof top.

Chuckling, the pair perked up as they heard shouting and car alarms blazing in the distance. Looking at one another, Spiderman jumped to the ledge of the roof, looking over his shoulders, back at Cleo. "Race ya?"

Returning to his physical body, Strange let out a deep sigh as he cracked his back, emerging from his spot on the armchair. Rubbing his eyes, he did not realize just _how_ tired he was. _Staying in your astral form for long hours and not allowing for your physical body to sleep will do that to you,_ He thought as he emerged from the library, making his way to the kitchen. Noticing how night had fallen.

Pouring himself a cup of green tea, Strange turned to face the clock, _it is rather late, maybe Cleo had had dinner already without me_. A pang of guilt hit him. He knew that he was neglecting her and that he was being distant, but he was supposed to understand the Book of Wadjet by now, he has left their problem of Mordo unresolved for far too long! Groaning as he rubbed his eyes once more, he made his way up to their bedrooms, hoping to catch her before she fell asleep.

 _Maybe if I explain these feelings of insufficiency to her, maybe she will understand why I am working myself to the bone. Maybe she can forgive me._ Strange thought as he lingered outside of Cleo's room, fidgeting with his cup of tea. His mind clouded with thoughts of the Book, of Mordo, of Cleo and of the High Priestess' promise, the voices reaching a crescendo in his mind as he stepped up to the door and began to knock.

Pausing, no response.

"Cleopatra, have you had dinner? We can order from that Korean place you like." Strange spoke to the door, hoping his peace offering would forgive his distance.

No response.

 _She doesn't sleep just yet_ , Strange contemplated as he knocked on the door again.

"Cleo…" Strange spoke as he opened the door a crack, upon seeing darkness, opened the whole way.

Turning on the light, eyes scanning the room, found everything in order. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the training room, climbing the stairs. _She might be caught up practicing with her relic_ , Strange reasoned, an unsettling feeling beginning to form in his stomach. Upon reaching the training room, he found it just like her room, empty. Dropping his cup of tea at the doorway, rushing to search for her. The feeling in his stomach quickly turning into a tight knot of worry.

"Cleopatra!" he called out as he entered the room with the fireplace. Nothing. His hunger forgotten, Strange raced to the foyer of the Sanctum, "Cleopatra!" yelling from the top of the grand stairs. That is where realization struck him like a brick.

 _Mordo._

The thought instantly sending a chill down his spine.

 _But how did he get in? How did he take her?_ Strange raced back to her room, breath heaving, looking for a sign of struggle, any clues.

Turning on all of the lights, he saw that nothing was dismay, nothing out of order. Heartbeat loud in his ears, he ran to the bathroom, looking for anything that could point him as to how this happened. Flickering the light on, he was greeted with normalcy. Nothing that could help. Nothing.

Looking up into the mirror, Strange saw the worry and panic evident on his sharp features, the lines in his forehead, the sweat dripping down his temple. Hanging his head he began to imagine all of the horrors Mordo would inflect on Cleo. Draining her of her mother's magic, killing her for her insolence.

"Stop it." Strange whispered to himself, eyes clenched shut, head hung.

"Stop thinking like that, you will find her. You have to."

Opening his eyes, a flicker of hope touched his heart.

Picking at one of the long dark curly strands of hair in the sink, Strange held it eye height, determination filling him.

"I'm coming Cleo, hold on."

"That was awesome!" Spiderman yelled as he flopped down next to Cleo as they sat on a high rooftop, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "The way you transformed the gun into butterflies and the look on his FACE?!" Spiderman turned to Cleo who was laughing into her cup, dark eyes glittering. "Funniest thing I've seen while on patrol, ever!" Spiderman concluded, bunching his mask around his nose as he took a swing of hot chocolate.

"Please, the way you tied those two bickering robbers together was priceless!" Cleo complimented back, the brisk wind twirling her dark hair. "That was the most fun I've had in a really really long time."

Spiderman settled the hot chocolate on his lap, holding it with both hands as he looked over at Cleo.

"You said that you were new to New York, right?" he asked softly.

Cleo nodded her head in affirmation as she continued to look at the Manhattan skyline, her eyes sparkling like a night sky full of stars.

"Where did you learn magic?" Spiderman asked, his usual fidgety motions halted.

Cleo's eyes darkened. Downing the last of her hot chocolate she stood, back turned to the skyline and to Spiderman.

"I grew up in the House of Life in Upper Egypt. I did not have many friends and I had no family, except for my mother. But it could not be known that my mother had a child, so we lived in the same House but distant. I was different. The other Scribes were jealous, the teachers did not have much knowledge to offer me and my Mother was unavailable. I always wanted a friend." Cleo spoke, hugging herself as the wind picked up again.

A moment of silence passed, the night seeming to still. A warm hand touched Cleo's shoulder, turning around she was met with wide white eyes.

"I can be your friend, Cleopatra." Spiderman spoke, small smile tugging at his lips.

An ear deafening crack punched the air, Spiderman gave a startle and slipped off the ledge of the roof.

"Spiderman!" Cleo shouted looking over the ledge, seeing that he landed in a dumpster, turned around bunching her fists up, facing a green circle floating behind her in the sky.

"What the…" Cleo mumbled in confusion as she summoned red kinetic energy around her fists.

Another loud crack filled the air and the green circle glowed brighter and bigger, until it touched the rooftop. Getting into a lower fighting stance, Cleo summoned a shield on her left arm. _I wish I had my sword right now_ , she thought as the green glow subsided and out stepped a figure.

"Release her, Mordo, or I swear in all the realms…" Strange shouted as he exited the circle, floating with summoning circles projected on his hands, ready for battle. "Cleo…" he whispered, eyes transfixed on her.

Realization hit her.

"Strange," Cleo spoke, dissolving her weapons. She felt broken. How could she have been caught up this whole time? Just how long has she been gone from the Sanctum? Just how long has Strange realized that she was gone and searching for her?

"Cleo…" Strange spoke as he hesitantly approached her, eyes darting around, "Where is Mordo? What happened? Where were you?"

"Strange…" Cleo spoke again, her dark eyes beginning to prick. "Mordo is not here."

"What do you mean? He must have taken you." Strange tried to reason, eyes focusing on everything but Cleo.

"No, Stephen," Cleo whispered, cupping his warm face in her cold hands, "Mordo did not take me, he did not enter the Sanctum, he is not to blame." Strange's eyes finally settling on her dark ones.

"But…" Strange spoke, eyes darting across Cleo's face trying to find understanding. He looked exhausted. "How are you here?" Strange asked, voice quiet.

Tears began to fall from Cleo's eyes, "I'm sorry," she stuttered, taking shallow breaths, "I snuck out." Releasing Strange's face, Strange took several steps back, disbelief written on his face.

"Snuck out?"

"Yes. I would sneak out while you were in your astral form. I would leave the Sanctum for 10, 20 minutes top. I would go to the coffee shop down the block." Cleo confessed, guilt coursing through her veins.

Strange did not make eye contact with her as she spoke, opting to look at the rooftop.

"And tonight? What about tonight?!" Strange bursted out, yelling.

"I-I…" Cleo stammered, not used to being on the receiving end of Strange's anger.

"What about tonight, Cleopatra? What about when I returned to my physical body and found you nowhere in sight. I searched the Sanctum for you. I called out your name in distress, thinking…" Strange's voice went quiet, "thinking of all the horrible things Mordo would be doing to you right now."

Cleo remained silent. Her feet stuck to the ground and her mouth dry.

Strange was shaking, waves of fury rolling off of him, "You don't GET IT!" He roared, Cleo flinched.

"Mordo is stealing the magic of sorcerers. He destroyed the House of Life, he has killed many powerful sorcerers and he is after YOU! You, Cleopatra. Have you no concern for your life? Have you no rational thought that, 'hey, a lot of people have died to ensure the magic that is inside of me doesn't fall to Mordo', has thought crossed your mind? HAS IT?" Strange roared again, fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cleo whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it if YOU'RE DEAD!" Strange yelled as he stepped up to Cleo, looming over her.

"I said I am sorry, Strange!" Cleo shot back, her eyes beginning to prick again.

"Why are you sneaking out? You know the stakes involved, what would you do something so idiotic?" Strange spoke, venom pouring into his words.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I FEEL TRAPPED!" Cleo shouted, tears rolling down her face again. "The same rooms with the same books with the same feeling of dread! I feel like I have no control, that I am a pig waiting to be slaughtered. I can do nothing without your permission or watch. I wanted to feel like I am in charge of myself, have freedom. I'm sorry if I am not blindly obedient but you've known that since the moment you met me!"

Strange stepped even closer, his face donning a red colour despite the cold wind. "I don't care about what you were before, things are different and you will obey. You have no choice in the matter. Mordo wants to kill you, what do you not understand?! I am trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Cleo yelled, neck straining as she looked up at Strange, "Who was it that protected who at Central Park? Who was it that sling ringed without instructions, WHO WAS IT WHO SAVED THEM WHEN THEY WERE KNOCKED OUT?!" Cleo bellowed, her anger taking over, taking a step closer.

"ENOUGH!" Strange yelled, face red now, "We will return to the Sanctum immediately. You will not leave your room until further notice. If I need to be stationed outside of your room to ensure you are not risking your life, then so be it!" Strange concluded with a sense of finality.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Cleo blurted out, her fists balled. Strange took a step back, eyes wide. "Stop trying to act like it! Just because you can no longer control your life does not mean you have the authority to control mine!"

Silence followed.

The sounds of the city could be heard in the distance.

Guilt immediately returning as Cleo realized what she had just said.

"Ste-"She started but Strange interrupted her in a leveled voice which contrasted drastically with the previous yelling. "You're right, I'm not. I am not your father. But what I am is the man who swore to your dying mother that I would care for you and to train you and that is exactly what I am going to do." He reached out, grabbing Cleo's upper right arm in a vice like grip.

"Strange…" Cleo calls out, fear slowly trickling down her spine.

Dragging her behind him, he tosses her in front of him, she lands on the ground in a heap. Silently he opens a portal to the doors of the Sanctum. Grabbing her by her upper arm again, he heaves her off the ground and pushes her through the portal, landing on the doorsteps. "Strange stop," Cleo calls from the floor, looking at her hands, seeing that they were scraped. Looming over her, Strange opened the door and once again, pulled her up and pushed her forcefully inside.

Dragging her up the staircase behind him, Strange led her to her bedroom, his grip tightening. "You're hurting me… Strange." Cleo whispered as they entered her room, the door slamming behind them. Tossing Cleo towards the bed, she landed with a bounce, looking at Strange, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Where is the Bracelet of Boudica?" He asked calmly. His calm tone scared Cleo more than when he was yelling.

Cleo's arm automatically moved to her left upper arm, Strange followed the movement with his eyes.

"Off," he ordered.

"What?" Cleo asked, dumbfounded.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Strange commanded, his eyes not leaving Cleo's face.

"I-I can't…" Cleo stuttered, eyes looking to the floor.

"Oh please, I am a doctor," Strange shot back, his curt voice cutting Cleo.

Hesitantly, Cleo began to shed her layers. Removing the denim jacket and the turtleneck, instantly covering herself with her shirt, embarrassed.

Shooting his hand out, Strange grabbed the golden Bracelet, pulling Cleo's arm up. He must have been chanting in his mind as the Bracelet began to burn on Cleo's skin and growing tighter around her arm. She could feel the magic flow into the Bracelet, restricting her. "Ah…" Cleo whimpered, "That's too tight, Strange, get it off."

No response.

The Bracelet continued to grow hotter on Cleo's skin, the pain feeling like a thousand needles stabbing as the same time, "Stephen, please…"

"AH!" Cleo cried out, tears flowing heavily on her face as she tried to pry her arm free. "Stephan please stop, you're hurting me!"

As if snapped from a trance, Strange retracted his arm and instantly the Bracelet loosened a bit. Not making eye contact with Cleo, Strange took a step back. Cleo collapsed on the floor crying, feeling both drained emotionally and physically.

Finally, Strange spoke, breaking the heavy silence, "Until you come to understand the situation we are in, you are not allowed to leave this room until I allow so. I will bring meals to this room and you are to eat them here. Is that understood?"

Cleo continued to cry on the floor, shoulders shaking violently as the pain remained in her upper arm.

"I asked if that was understood." Strange asked again more forcefully this time, his eyes looking at Cleo, distant.

"Y-Yes…" Cleo whimpered, not lifting her head up.

"Where is your sling ring?" Strange asked, his voice had a tone of finality. Cleo pointed to her discarded purse laying on the floor. Grabbing the purse off the ground, Strange rummaged through until he pocketed the ring and dropped the item back on the floor.

Without another word, Strange left the room, slamming the door shut and casting a locking spell on the handle.

Entering into his own room, he closed the door and let out a deep sigh, sinking to the ground, back against the oak door. Running his scarred hands through his hair, he began tugging at the roots. "What am I doing?" he spoke to himself, feelings of dread and guilt filling him as a wave of emotions flooded him. If he stilled his heavy breathing, he could still head Cleopatra crying from her spot on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16: Music on the Speaker

**Sorry for the delay! Between the crazy state this world is in and personal business, writing this chapter has been proven a challenge. Anyways here is Ch 16 of the House of Life! Any reviews are much appreciated, I am currently working on Ch 17, I hope to have that out soon. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **New York City  
December **

The following days after the 'incident' were tense. Cleopatra remained in her room under the covers of her bed, drowning in her thoughts and tears. Strange would come into her room three times a day, leaving trays of food and locking the door once outside. Cleo did not look as Strange walked through the door, dinner tray in hand. Placing the tray next to the untouched lunch tray, Strange let out a small sigh, picking up the lunch tray. Making his way back to the door, he turned around, wanting to say something, but upon seeing Cleo's back to him, he decided against it and left. Once the door shut, Cleo resumed her crying.

The scarlet Cloak detached itself from Strange and begun to tug at Strange's arm as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No." Strange grunted, already annoyed at his Relic. The Cloak continued to tug at him.

"No, I said." Raising his voice as the tray trembled in his scarred hand.

The Cloak tugged aggressively at Strange's arm, dropping the tray, spraying the kitchen floor with the uneaten sandwich and fries.

"I said NO!" Strange yelled at the Cloak, which immediately sunk and re-attached itself to Strange's neck.

"What is going on?" Wong called from the emerald kitchen counter, sipping his tea.

"Wong!" Strange startled, sinking against the island, "Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, but no one opened, so I let myself in. Where is the girl?" Wong asked over his mug. Strange paused, not responding.

Eyeing Strange's exhausted form, he asked, "What is the matter, Strange? You look tired and irritated."

Sighing, Strange pulled himself up to full height, rubbing his face. "Nothing," he mumbled behind his scarred hands. Wong raised his eyebrow, unimpressed with his friend. "Fine…" Strange conceded as he took the seat next to the ex-librarian.

"Everything is falling apart." Strange admitted as he began to fidget with a discarded hot chocolate pack. "Cleopatra… she… she was sneaking out of the Sanctum for a time. I neglected her, I am so consumed with trying to understand the Eye of Horus and the Book of Wadjet that I would go days without seeing her. She was excelling in all of her areas of studies but she wants more. So, she snuck out, visiting a local coffee shop, spending time there. When I finally caught on, I was thrown into a frenzy. I had thought Mordo had broken in somehow and had taken her. I couldn't think straight. I overreacted in how I treated her. I don't know what to do anymore." He admitted, feeling a headache beginning to form.

Wong paused, staring into his mug, choosing his next words carefully. "You remember that nephew of mine I told you about?"

"Yes." Strange responded softly, often forgetting that Wong had other commitments not related to Kamar-Taj.

"Well, he…" Wong sighed as he placed his tea on the emerald counter, "… he was troubled. He wouldn't speak with anyone about his troubles, he closed himself off to the world. I had to break down those walls, or I would have lost him to the darkness within him. It wasn't easy, it never is." Wong paused. Strange held his breath without meaning to. Drawn into Wong's tale. "But the moment I gained his trust, that was my opportunity in. It was my one chance and I took it. When Kaecilius attacked the Hong Kong Sanctum, my nephew was caught in the crossfire and took a heavy hit. I had to bring him back to health. Seeing and helping him was my ticket to understanding him and what he was going through. Our relationship isn't perfect, often times I feel like he's given up on us but I know so long as I am there for him, he won't give up on me. He won't give in." Looking up at Strange, Wong spoke with a stronger tone, "You are not the person Cleopatra needs right now, but, you are all that she has. So that means becoming that person. Be strong for her. Be there for her."

Wong concluded. Strange felt a weight lifted from his chest from Wong's speech. _Someone who understands_ , Strange thought as Wong smirked at him, resuming his tea sipping.

A screeching siren filled the kitchen air. A red projection floated in front of Wong who dropped his cup, shattering on the emerald counter. "What is going on?!" Strange called out, staring at the projection.

"Kamar-Taj!" Wong shouted back, slicing his hand through the projection, dissolving it. "Kamar-Taj is under attack by Mordo! He somehow got past the guards and defenses!" Wong exclaimed out loud as the pair rushed to the main foyer of the Sanctum. Turning to look at Strange, Wong said, "We must go now and help defend them."

Strange felt his blood boil at the mention of Mordo, wanting to end him finally. _At least I don't have to use the Eye to find him_ , Strange thought. "I will alert Cleopatra and meet you at Kamar-Taj, we're going to end him." Strange called out to Wong as he ran up the stairs while the latter sling ring-ed away.

Rushing to Cleo's door, Strange turned the handle and swung the door open without knocking. Cleo still remained in her bed, buried under her covers. Panting, Strange spoke whilst still holding the door knob, "There has been an attack on Kamar-Taj." Hearing the haste and concern in Strange's voice, Cleo peaked her head out from under her fortress. "Mordo…" Strange continued, locking eyes with dark red ones, "Mordo is there right now. I must go and help. You are to remain in the Sanctum. Under no circumstances are you to leave, is that understood?" Strange concluded with a voice of authority, noticing the slight flinch in her tanned features.

A quiet peep was heard from the bed, "Understood."

Strange nodded, not knowing what else to say he decided to say nothing and opened a portal in the room. With one last glance at Cleo's form still in bed, he entered, ready for battle.

Once Strange had stepped through the portal, Cleo flung herself out of bed. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, she headed to the washroom to freshen up.

 _Mordo is in Kamar-Taj._

The thought ringing in her head.

 _Mordo is in Kamar-Taj right now._

Not being able to sit around waiting for the news of victory or defeat, Cleo dressed in gym attire and made her way to the top floor of the Sanctum. _I will keep busy with training,_ she thought as she entered the familiar padded room. Not leaving her bed for days had taken an effect on her body, leaving Cleo feeling more sluggish. Rubbing her puffy eyes, Cleo picked up her black sword, her relic, making her way to the speaker system and began to play some loud music, to drown her thoughts and worry.

 _What if something happens to Kamar-Taj? To Wong... What if Strange ends up getting hurt, or worse?_ Cleo sliced the air in front of her with great force, willing for the bitter thought to exit her mind, her muscles straining under the lack of practice. _He will be fine… won't he?_ Cleo's mind raced back to the day the House of Life was destroyed, to Strange begin knocked out in Central Park, to his emotions blinding him in fury. Anxiousness flooded Cleo's mind as she spun, bringing her black sword into a forwards thrust, mindlessly running through her routine and music beating loud in her ears. Sweat pouring down her forehead.

 _I have faith in Strange, even though he has none in me._ Dropping to the floor, Cleo brought her blade up in an arc motion. _He will succeed. He will get Mordo, I am sure of… where is the music?_

Turning towards the speaker, Cleo's heart lumped within her throat.

Standing at the speaker, clad in his all black attire was Mordo, hand on the pause button. Wicked smirk placed upon his dark features.

"How…" Cleo whispered in disbelief, her heartbeat bounding in her ears.

"How are you here?!" Cleo yelled, gripping her blade so hard her knuckles turned white, "You're supposed to be at Kamar-Taj! How did you even get into the Sanctum?!" She screamed, lowering into a fighting position, shaking.

Mordo's smirk never left his face, like a hunter finally trapping his prey. Cleo glanced between him and the door, he was blocking her only way out.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke, drawing out every syllable, "I should really be thanking you, Child. I used your cloning spell, quite genius really, to have Strange rush off to the School, leaving his Sanctum all alone for the taking. As for the Sanctum, you can thank Wong. He entered this morning and did not place the extra charms Strange had relied on so much. Strange's pride probably prevented him from telling Wong of the extra measures to keep me out." Mordo explained as he withdrew his relic, the Staff of the Living Tribunal, from his side, eyes wide with glee. "Of course, my spell was casted to last longer than yours. But by that time, Strange would be too late to save you. I have you all to myself." He gloated, lowering himself into a fighting position.

Cleo's mind was running 100 miles a minute, _he's blocking the door, he's blocking the door_ , she repeated in her thoughts, desperately trying to think of a way out. "Surrender is your ideal choice, Witch." Mordo called from next to the speaker.

 _I need a distraction_ , Cleo's eyes darted around the room.

Mordo lifted his relic, pointing it at Cleo, "Lower your weapon, you have no way out." He commanded.

Cleo's eyes rested on his wicked smile and glanced towards the speaker. _Maybe…_

"There's always a way, Mordo." Cleo called out, her hands shaking, betraying her faux confidence she was trying to portray. Mordo's eyes and smile seemed to double in size. Balling her left hand into a fist, she whipped red kinetic energy towards the speaker, which exploded on impact.

 _ **BOOM**_

Debris bursted into the air, embedding into Mordo's right side.

"ARGH," Mordo cried in pain, doubling over.

Cleo made a run for the door, jumping over the enraged villain. Grabbing a hold of the staircase rail, she jumped from the top to the bottom of the stairs, hearing the roar of the madman.

Heartbeat hammering, she ran the long corridor, hearing heavy footsteps growing louder behind her. Red hot energy whipped past her face, too close for comfort, as it incinerated a decorative painting.

Turning the corner, Cleo spared a second to look back at Mordo. The man seemed like a demon, running with blood pouring from the pieces of the speaker that were rooted into him. "WITCH!" He screeched, as Cleo continued running towards the main foyer. Grabbing at an old chair that probably belonged to someone important and tipped it over in hopes of slowing him down.

 _I need a plan, I need a plan_ , Cleo thought as she reached the top of the main stairs in the foyer. Turning around, black energy hit her in her stomach, flinging her to the bottom of the stairs, back first. Her sword discarded to her right. Hurrying to get up, Cleo clenched her stomach, pain flaring. "Ah…" she whimpered as looked to the top of the stairs. Mordo stood there, panting as he removed pieces of metal from his right arm, slowly descending the stairs.

Pushing herself up, Cleo made a run for her relic. Black energy was shot between her and the sword. Looking back at the madman, his arm still outstretched, he spoke, "For a Witch, you are a slippery one."

"What is this all about? Huh." Cleo called out, hoping to stall in hopes of Strange coming back. "All this for my Mother's magic?"

The laugh that erupted from Mordo sent chills down Cleo's spin.

"Child, you still think this is about you? No, no. You are simply a tool for me to achieve what I want. Your mother's magic is the key to unlocking what it is I seek." He explained cryptically as he removed a large piece of speaker from his forearm.

Bringing both hands in front of her, Cleo called out, "Enough of this!" as she shot gold kinetic energy from her palms. Immediately, her upper left arm burned. Mordo lazily blocked the weak attack, laughing.

 _Oh no. The_ _Bracelet of Boudica._ Cleo cursed as the pain amplified in her arm.

"You're weaker than I remembered, has Strange been neglecting you?" Mordo mocked as he continued his slow advance.

"Screw you!" Cleo exclaimed, as she drew a half circle in the ground with her foot, gray smoke filling the main foyer. Diving for her sword, she narrowly missed a blast of fire where she just stood. Ignoring the pain in her arm and stomach, Cleo raised her sword, gripping it with both hands as she listened for the madman.

"Relaying on parlor tricks? I would have thought Strange taught you better, pathetic." Mordo's voice echoed in the smoke. Cleo turned sharply to her left, trying to follow the voice. Slowly moving her feet. Straining her ears to hear him in the silence.

"Come to think of it, what has Strange taught you?" his voice eerily spoke in the smoke. Cleo sliced the air in front of her. Mordo's laugh ringing in her ears. "I came prepared to fight a worthy opponent, not to play a child's game."

"Shut up," Cleo barked, thrusting her sword again with no purchase.

Hearing the ever so silent creak of wood behind her, Cleo spun around blocking Mordo's attack. Upon impact, the smoke in the foyer vanished. Cleo grunted, struggling under the weight of Mordo's relic. Mordo stepped forwards, Cleo retreated, arms shaking.

He was so close to her, she could see the blood dripping from his temple, his wide eyes, but most of all, she could feel the erratic waves of magic rolling off him. Releasing one hand from his Staff of the Living Tribunal, Mordo placed it in front of Cleo's stomach, black energy glowing around his palm.

"No…" Cleo whispered, as Mordo released the energy and Cleo was launched backwards once again. Crashing into the wall, breaking several picture frames. Cleo firmly gripped her sword as she landed on a table, breaking it upon impact.

 _I can't beat him_ , Cleo thought as she struggled to get up. Her whole body was shaking in pain and fear. _He's too strong…_ Cleo thought as Mordo stalked up to her once more, toying with her. Getting up with her sword in hand, Cleo wrapped her free hand around her stomach.

"Although this has been fun, I do believe we need to wrap up." Mordo spoke as though he had excreted no energy at all.

"Are you going to kill me?" Cleo asked, hating the way her voice sounded, like a wounded dog.

Mordo barked in laughter again, a confused look settling on Cleo's face.

"Kill you? No, not yet. I still need you to serve your purpose after all." He spoke, pausing in front of Cleo, examining her. "No, fear not, you will live to see another day. But do not expect to ever see Wong, or this Sanctum or Strange ever again."

 _Strange_. Cleo thought as an idea crossed her mind. _He was able to find me without the Eye of Horus last time. He must have used my DNA to locate me._ Remembering a locating book she had read while bored one day. Looking down at her sword, Cleo had to act fast if she even had a chance of Strange finding her. Tracing a half circle with her foot, smoke once again filled the foyer.

"This trick again?" Mordo called out mockingly.

Cleo jumped from her spot as Mordo brought his relic down. Remaining as quiet as possible, Cleo gripped her ponytail and sliced off a portion of her hair. The numerous stands falling on the floor. She sliced at the carpet.

Running from that spot so Mordo would not realize what she was trying to accomplish, Cleo called out into the smoke. "You're the pathetic one, Mordo!" Her chest heaving in apprehension.

"You're the coward, afraid of fighting Dr. Strange!" Cleo prayed that her taunting would work, distracting the madman.

"He's the coward!" Mordo roared into the smoke, his relic making contacting with Cleo's sword. The smoke once again dissipating from the force of the blow.

Grunting under the force, Cleo continued her provoking, "Oh ya? Is that why you used MY parlor trick to get him out of the Sanctum? You're not only pathetic…" Cleo spoke, her dark eyes burning into Mordo's, "you're a second rate sorcerer who will never amount to anything, not when the likes of sorcerers like Strange stand in your way." Cleo concluded. Her new found confidence pumping in her veins as she broke the stance and slashed at Mordo, slicing the front of his tunic.

"WICTH," He thundered as he brought his relic against Cleo's right wrist, sending the sword flying. With his free hand he gripped Cleopatra's face, pooling black energy once again. "You will live to regret those words." He spoke through clenched teeth as he released the black energy. Cleopatra screamed in pain sinking to the ground, unconscious. Rolling her onto her back, Mordo brought his foot down on her chest.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Mordo studied the tanned face. "Finally…" he spoke to no one as he removed his boot, levitating Cleo into the air. Making his way towards the front door, he paused, snapping his finger. Not a moment later, the Book of Life and the Eye of Horus levitated into the main foyer.

Wicked smile present on his dark features, he opened a portal. Stepping through, Cleopatra and the relics followed.

"Trap him in the Mirror Dimension!" Wong yelled as he levitated a student from the debris of a fallen wall.

"I can't push him in!" a student yelled back as she jumped from Mordo's blast.

"Dr. Strange!" the student called out as Mordo aimed his relic at the sorcerer, who was trying to put out the currently on fire library. Turning around, Strange brought up a shield and deflected the attack.

"Vivian, now!" Strange called to the student as she grabbed a relic from the remains of the vault. Vivian casted the enchantment and watched as the gold chains became animate and rushed at Mordo, catching him by his wrists and wrapping itself tightly around his body.

Grunting, Mordo fell to the ground, struggling against his bonds. Wong and Strange approaching him cautiously. "Is it over?" Vivian called from her spot. Several students poked their heads out of the rubble. Wong leaned down and checked the bindings.

"It is over." Wong confirmed as the last of the fires was put out. Cheering erupted across the courtyard. Wong clapped his hand on Strange's shoulders, a small smile present on his pudgy face. A cold chill ran down everyone's spin as Mordo released an unnerving laugh, silence followed.

Opening his dark eyes, Mordo locked onto Strange's. Uncertainty slowly pooling into his stomach, Strange looked between his old friend and Wong.

"Got you." Was all Mordo said before dissolving into dust on the courtyard ground.

Strange froze as Vivian and Wong ran to where Mordo was just moments ago. Inspecting the relic. The students broke out into questions as uncertainty clouded the courtyard.

"Strange." Wong looked up at him, worry so prominently present on his face.

Realization hit Strange in that moment.

"NO!" Strange roared as he opened a portal to the New York Sanctum, Wong following close behind him. Fumbling with the keys, Strange busted through the front door. Eyes wide, scanning. But the damage was already done.

The once pristine foyer was wrecked. Broken pieces of furniture and pictures scattered the floor. Not pausing to survey the scene any longer, Strange flew up the stairs, heartbeat loud in his ears, "CLEO!" he yelled as he opened her bedroom door.

Nothing.

Flying to the kitchen and library, he found no sign of a struggle in there. _Not again_ , he repeated to himself as he hurried around the Sanctum.

"CLEOPATRA!"

Flying to the top floor, Strange noticed the blood drip on the floor. Entering the training room, Strange caught his breath as he noticed the shattered bits of the once speaker covering the floor.

Going to the room with the fireplace, Strange noticed the empty shelf that the Book of Life and Eye of Horus once resided.

"STRANGE!" Wong's voice echoed in the Sanctum. Strange hurried back to the main foyer, adrenaline rushing through him. Finding the librarian standing over something, Strange approached, heart lumped in his throat. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead_ , he prayed as he stepped next to Wong.

Both relief and worry filled him. On the floor was Cleo's relic. That meant she put up a fight. "Mordo has her." Wong spoke, saying what they were both thinking. "It won't be long before he takes her magic and kills her." He continued, eyes fixated on the sword.

"He also took the relics from the House of Life." Strange spoke, shaking with anger.

"We will find her." Strange promised as he clenched his scarred hands into fists.

"She may have helped us with that." Wong spoke, lifting his hand to eye level. Strange squinted to see what his friend was holding up. Hope slowly bubbled in his stomach.

In Wong's hand were strands of curly black hair.


	17. Chapter 17: Cold Stone Room

**Author's Note: I dearly hope everyone is staying safe during these trying times. Stay home, do not go to parties and do not meet up with friends, just stay home. Please. About the story, I am happy with the way this chapter turned out! I think I'm finally getting pacing and action down, so that's lit! Enjoy! Leave a comment if you want**

 **Chapter 17**

 **December  
Unknown Location**

Coldness was the first sensation Cleopatra felt as she stirred too. Groaning as her head throbbed, Cleo lifted her hands to hold her head.

 _Clink clunk._

Blinking her eyes open, grogginess and pain filled her vision as she turned herself onto her back. Lifting her heavy hands in front of her eyes, Cleo could both see and feel the metal handcuffs attached to both of her wrists. Slowly rising to a sitting position, she began to notice the room around her. Bare cold dark stone floor and walls surrounded her. The room was lit from a single exposed light bulb dangling from the ceiling, a metal table haphazardly placed against a wall. Following the chains from her wrists, Cleo could see from where they were mounted individually halfway up the wall. Cleo's eyes glanced at the steel door on the adjacent wall.

 _What happened?_ Cleo thought as she clenched her head as she felt the tale tail signs of a massive headache approaching. _Mordo happened_ , the voice in her head responded bitterly. "Strange." She whispered out loud to herself, eyes snapped open wide. _Where is he? Did he not see my message? Maybe Mordo noticed and got rid of my hair,_ Cleo depressingly wondered. Eyes darting around the room, Cleo relaxed a little once assured Mordo wasn't with her in the room. Slowly rising unsteadily on shaky feet, Cleo wrapped a hand around her stomach, _I need to get out of here before he comes back_. Leaning on the nearest wall, Cleo slumped over to the chains' beginning, her entire body on fire. _That'll happen after getting blasted into a wall_ , she remarked as she took in a deep breath.

Touching the cold metal on the wall, Cleo futilely pulled on the rings attaching itself to the ends of her chains. Rubbing her hands together, Cleo placed her palms on the mound, slowly casting a shattering spell. Just as fast as the two incantation circles appeared they disappeared as the pain in Cleo's upper left arm flared up.

Cleo cursed. _The Bracelet…_ Cleo gripped her arm, just how restricted did Strange limit her magic usage? Flashbacks to her and Strange yelling on the rooftop flooded her mind, guilt and shame filling her. _In a way, this is all my fault_ , Cleo accused as she took deep breaths to get past the sting in her arm. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cold wall, she struggled to contain the tears that were threatening to break through.

 _If I hadn't snuck out of the Sanctum, Strange wouldn't hate me, he wouldn't have amplified the effect of the Bracelet. If I had just listened to him. If I was just a little bit stronger. Stronger like my Mother._

At the thought of her mother, the tears sped down her tanned face.

 _What would she think of me, trapped by the enemy? Too weak to even cast an incantation. I have failed her. I have failed both her and Strange with my weakness._ Cleo sniffed as the cold reached a peak within her. _If only I was stronger_ … she chunkily wiped at the tears that still lingered on her face. The pain from the Bracelet subsidizing. "The Bracelet," Cleo whispered as she eyed her upper left arm, "'The Bracelet restricts the powers of a sorcerer,'" she repeated a passage concerning the Bracelet of Boudica she had read what seemed like an eternity ago in the Sanctum's cozy library.

A flicker of hope sparked in her chest. _If I can remove the Bracelet_ , Cleo wondered, the flicker slowly spreading through her body, drowning the coldness and pain. _If I can remove it, I still have a fighting chance,_ she concluded as she reached her right hand under her left sleeve, struggling against the bulkiness of the handcuff. Once her fingertips met the cool smooth surface of the Bracelet, Cleo spread her fingers, examining it. Fingers resting against the green gem in the centre of the Bracelet, Cleo began to dig her fingers under it. _Come on, you must have some give_ , cold sweat trickling down her back as she tried to hurry, fearing Mordo finding her attempting an escape.

An electric shock shot up her fingers into her body as she dug her nails into the base of the gem, retreating her arm back quickly, Cleo jumped at the shockwave. Cursing, Cleo shot her arm back under her sleeve, not giving up. Once again, a tremor raced up her arm into her body as she attempted to remove the green emerald. She released a small cry as her arm spasmed. Balling the neck of her workout sweatshirt into her mouth, Cleo sat on the ground, back against the wall, she watched the door as her hand traveled back to the relic.

"Mphhh-, "Cleo called out into her shirt as she dug at the gem, trying to unseat it. Kicking her feet out, she threw her head back against the wall as the electric current traveled her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. _No more weakness, Cleopatra_ , she thought to herself as her fingers gripped the gem, pulling at it. _Come on_ , she pleaded as she felt the gem begin to wiggle, her screams continued to be muffled. It hurt, the electric current intensified as the gem slowly twisted from its spot. "Mmhhhh-!" Legs kicking out wildly, head banging against the wall, trying to seek some form of relief from the on fire nerves.

 _Come on, Cleo,_ she thought as the tears resumed, _you can do this, no more weakness. No more!_

With a final scream the gem detached itself from the rest of the bracelet. Heaving heavily, Cleo retreated her arm from under her sleeve, her fist shaking around her goal. Opening her palm, the green emerald looked beautiful, a contrast to the ugly pain that still rattled her body. Her tanned fingertips were singed. Removing her shirt from her mouth, Cleo sighed in relief, slowly feeling her magic creep back into her veins. Eyelids heavy, she placed the emerald in her sweatshirt pocket whist sinking into the stone floor.

The coldness and the darkness amplified as her body turned to stone, exhaustion sinking in. With a futile last attempt to keep her dark eyes open, resting her head on the stone floor, Cleo's vision turned to black.

 **New York City**

"I have casted this spell once only before," Strange explained as Wong continued to pluck up strands of hair from the ruined carpet, "it is very advanced, even for me." The pudgy man looked up from the floor at his tall friend who was staring into space, scarred hand clenched around long curly strands. "You should be the one to cast it," Strange spoke to Wong, turning to face the Librarian.

"Now is not the time for self-wallowing…" Wong responded as he approached him, cut off by Strange's sudden outburst. "This isn't self-wallowing!" he exclaimed, eyes shut tight. "Then what is it about?" Wong asked, his voice remaining calm, "How is this about anything but Cleopatra right now?" Wong reprimanded the Doctor.

Strange looked at his friend, surprised at the reproach. "You were once someone who only cared about themself," Wong spoke after a pregnant pause, "you have the opportunity to save the life of your student. Perhaps you are right, you shouldn't cast the spell, you shouldn't have had to make the vow to the High Priestess, you shouldn't have to look after the girl. You're not qualified. You are not." Wong concluded, noticing the downcast eyes of Strange.

 _He's right_ , Strange agreed, feelings of inadequacy flooding his veins.

"Now," Wong spoke, raising his voice, clapping his hand on Strange's shoulder, "if you're done beating yourself up, I need the Sanctum's Master and my good friend to find his student. I need my friend to have courage in venturing into the unknown. You're the most qualified person Cleo has in her life right now." Wong placed the remaining strands of hair into the Strange's hand, "Now, go find her."

Meeting Wong's eyes, Strange felt a flicker of confidence ignite in his chest. Holding his arms outstretch with the hair, Strange closed his eyes, reciting the incantation. _I promise that we will find you, Cleo_ , Strange promised, _I swear that I will bring you home. I will set everything right. I will become better_. The hair strands turned a bright shade of yellow, sparks flying from them. Wong watched from the side, a slight tug at his lips.

Rotating his arms, the yellow sparks connected and formed a circle in the air. Opening his eyes, Strange took a step back as the projection continued to spark clockwise. "Ready?" Strange asked the Librarian.

"Right behind you"

 **Unknown Location**

Slowly stirring to consciousness again, Cleo groaned as she lulled her head to the side. Her body still burning from removing the gem from the Bracelet of Boudica.

"Morning, Witch," Mordo's voice gloated into the room. Cleo's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "What…" she whispered as she looked down at herself. Her arms and legs were bound to a chair, struggling against her restraints she heard the madman's chuckling behind her. "Show yourself, Coward!" Cleo demanded in a weak voice, still attempting to escape her chains.

A dark hand grabbed the hair on the crown of her head, Mordo's manic face came into view as he stopped inches from her face, halting her actions. The waves of uncontrolled magic still flowing off him. Shivering in fear, Cleo tried to lean away from him but his grip was unrelenting. His eyes scanning her face, he tugged at her hair tilting her head back. After what seemed like hours, he released his hold of her. Retreating a foot from her, he continued to stare at Cleo, glee ever so present on his face.

Cleo pleaded for kinetic energy to pool around her hands. Nothing. _I must be drained from removing the gem._ Cleo felt helpless, bound to the stupid chair, unable to conjure any spells. Fear tightened in her chest. She was afraid. Afraid of the murderer in front of her.

"Now," Mordo growled, leaning against the metal table, "it is in your best interest to cooperate." He spoke as he turned around collecting something from the table. Retrieving the item, he returned to his position in front of Cleopatra. Gripping her hair again, he tilted her head up, making eye contact. Bringing the object into view, Cleo scowled as she recognized the relic. The Eye of Horus.

"I will be only asking once…" he spoke calmly, "how do you use the Eye of Horus? I cannot read the Book of Wadjet, so you will tell me exactly what I want to know."

 _He thinks I know how to use the Eye_ , Cleo realized as her eyes darted between the relic and Mordo. _That means he can't kill me, well, just not yet._ Confidence slowly shuffled in her tired form. _If I can distract him long enough, maybe Strange can locate me_.

Realizing that it was her only option, Cleo locked eyes with the madman. "Why do you need the Eye?" she inquired.

A slight tug at the corner of this mouth and a twitch of his eyes were the only indication that Mordo's patience was thin to begin with. "I will be the one to ask questions, Witch" he spat at her, "Now, answer! How does one use the Eye? I will not be asking again."

Cleo remained silent. Eyes defying the man in front of her.

 _SLAP_

The contact echoed throughout the stone room. Cleo's head snapped to the right, the taste of copper filled her mouth. The aggressive tug returned to her head as her eyes met Mordo's. Spitting the blood on his face, Cleopatra spoke, smirking, "You'll have to hit harder than that."

Releasing his grip, Mordo barked out a cold laugh as he wiped the blood from his face, her confidence wavered. "You think you have experience pain, Child?" he asked as he levitated the Eye in the air, freeing his hand. "Allow for me to educate," grinning ear to ear.

Cleopatra screamed for what seemed like the millionth time. The tears long ago sped down her tanned face as she struggled to draw in a lungful. She had tried to keep her mouth closed as the Madman began his attacks but she was only so resilient. _Death would be sweeter_ , she depressingly thought as Mordo retreated to look at her from a distance.

"Are you ready to answer?" He asked condescendingly as he absentmindedly wiped the trail of blood that escaped from her mouth.

Cleopatra's heavy heaving was the only sound heard in the stone room.

"Very well…" he trailed off as he approached her again, placing his hand on her chest, right above her heart. "I don't believe I have used this one before," he spoke conversationally as he emitted red hot energy from his hand.

"AH!" Cleo cried out, the muscles around her heart constricted. "I've been told it feels like a heart attack," Mordo spoke as easily as if he were discussing the weather with friends. Thrashing in what little room she had, Cleo screamed and she screamed again. Her heart felt as though it would implode any second. The pain traveling down to the rest of her abused body. It was unrelenting. She could not handle anymore "Pl-Please…" she whimpered, tears speeding down her face.

The smile on Mordo's face was demonic.

An eruption filled the stone room as the door was blasted off its hinges. "What the-"Mordo whispered as he removed his hand from Cleopatra, eyes locked on the door.

"MORDO!" Strange roared as he rushed into the room, blasting Mordo into the hard stone wall. Cleo looked from her spot in the chair up at Strange, a weight lifted from her shoulders, tears of relief replacing the ones of pain. He had found her! Her plan had worked! Mordo recovered quickly and began his own attacks on Strange.

Entering the room also was Wong, eyes drawn to Cleo, taking a hold of her bindings, freeing her. "Are you okay?" he asked, surveying her face. Tear stricken, Cleo nodded slightly, relief flooding her. Wong looked at the rest of her, his face grimacing, "What did he do to you?" he whispered to himself as he inspected the purple and blue wounds on her body.

"My pocket," Cleo choked out, "check my pocket." Wong hastily searched her sweatshirt's pockets, holding the emerald in his hand. "This belongs to the Bracelet of Boudica." Wong whispered, astonished that she had been able to remove it from its base. "Cleopatra, how are you still conscious?" he asked returning the gem. She did not answer. Slinging her arm across his shoulders, Wong slowly brought the Scribe to her feet. Taking in a sharp breath, Cleo could not hold back her cry as she came to her feet.

A yell came from the fighting duo.

Mordo was smiling, clenching his upper right arm, "What is this new-found resolve of yours, Strange?" he mocked as Strange dissolved his blade made of kinetic energy, "Don't come to tell me that you finally care for someone other than yourself?" Strange was panting heavily, vein in his forehead bulging.

Mordo casted Cleo a glance and laughed, "You have, haven't you?" bringing back his fist, Mordo released black kinetic energy that blasted Strange through the wall. "Mordo!" Wong yelled, as he casted a shield between Mordo and Strange, as Strange began to pick himself up from the rubble. Cleo watched the fight unfold as Wong engaged Mordo in battle. Laughing, Mordo froze Wong's body in place, "Just a little payback, Wong." He remarked as he made his way towards Strange, dissolving the shield with a flick of his wrist.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, Stephan. No hard feelings, old friend." Mordo spoke as he manifested a red blade, stalking up to Strange, aiming to strike.

"NO!" Cleo yelled as she raced to protect Strange, her body protesting the sudden movement, adrenaline pumping her tired form. Jumping between the two men, Cleo slashed the air in front of her with her hands, a ring of white energy cracked from her body, throwing both men back. The sleeves of her sweatshirt tore, revealing the incomplete Bracelet, no longer effective in subduing her power. An eruption of Cleo's magic filled the room, almost suffocating those in it. The room shook. The blast shattering Wong's frozen prison.

Everyone remained silent as they watched her with wide-eyes. Dust remained in the air as Cleo struggled to stay on her feet, panting. Cold sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Mordo broke the silence.

"I cannot wait to drain the High Priestess' magic from you," he spoke longingly. Strange began to pick himself up from the rubble again. Examining the room, Mordo hastily opened a portal and stepped through, Wong's attack landing on the spot he was just a moment ago.

With a sigh, Cleo collapsed on the ground, her body reprimanding her for her sudden burst of adrenaline. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she saw the blood smeared against her skin. She felt a weight rest on her shoulder, the Cloak of Levitation, wrapping itself around her as it began to levitate her. "Thank you," she whispered to the relic as Wong went to the metal table to collect the stolen relics. Strange moved past her and opened a portal to the Sanctum. They worked in silence.

Looking around the stone room that was sure to make an appearance in her nightmare, Cleo stepped through the portal. Once through, Strange held the door to the Sanctum open, ushering Wong and Cleo inside, promptly locking the heavy oak doors. Once in the foyer, Cleo lowered her head at the destruction that had taken place not so long ago.

"You found my message," she more commented than asked, glancing at the ruined carpet. Wong nodded as he snapped his fingers, having the relics float back to their place by the fireplace. "You did the right thing. Making sure we had a way of finding you." Wong praised as he looked at Strange who still remained quiet. "I will be returning to Kamar-Taj now, since the damage is extent. I do believe I need to curate a new library collection." He bid farewell as he stepped through his own portal.

Tense silence filled the space between Strange and Cleo.

"Can you please recast the protective charms on the Sanctum? That's how… how he got in. Wong did not know of the extra charms you had in place." Cleo spoke in a little voice. She didn't wait for his answer as she began to float up the stairs to her room.

Opening the door of her room, Cleo tried to take the Cloak off, which only resulted in the Cloak wrapping itself tighter around her. "I'm fine, Cloaky" she croaked.

"No, you're not." Strange spoke from the door.

The Cloak gently set Cleo down on her bed before unwrapping and returning to Strange's shoulders. Cleo looked to the floor, she did not want to have this conversation right now. She was exhausted, she was beaten, and her whole body protested every breath she took. Strange hesitantly approached her, _what did he do to you, Cleo?_ He thought as he made mental notes of her body language.

"Can we not discuss this-"She was cut off.

"I'm sorry."

Cleo looked up at the Doctor, surprised.

"I am so sorry, Cleopatra," Strange repeated, hurt evident on his face.

She didn't know what to say. She looked back to the floor. "I should be the one to apologize." Cleo whispered, tears running down their already laid out tracks. The emotional strain of the day already too much to tolerate. She felt the bed dip next to her. "No! You did everything right. You held off a madman while making sure we had a way of finding you. You saved my life yet again." He paused his praise as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for treating you like a child, for trapping you in the Sanctum, for not being what you need." Strange spoke gently, Cleo's eyes fixated on the maroon carpet. She was speechless.

Moments passed as they sat in silence. Slowly, Strange brought his scarred hands to her chin and gently lifted her head. Cleo complied, still averting her eyes. Examining her face and neck, Strange gasped. He hadn't seen the colourful bruises that littered her skin when he had rushed in to attack Mordo, but here and now, they could not have been more evident.

"Did he…" Strange couldn't finish the sentence, but he had to, he had to become the person she needed him to be. "Did he torture you?"

Still not looking at him, Cleo nodded her head, fisting the sheet.

Softly, Strange wrapped his arms around her, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Cleo held on to the back of his tunic. Afraid that if she let go, she would still wake up in that cold stone room.

"I'm here," Strange whispered into her hair.

Cleo sobbed hearing those words.


	18. Chapter 18: Cathartic

**Slowing things down after last chapter's action pack ride. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **New York City  
December **

Strange continued to hold on to Cleopatra, gently rubbing circles into her back as her crying finally came to a halt. Pulling back from Strange's now soaked shirt, Cleo peeped a quiet 'sorry' as she rubbed her puffy red eyes. Brushing some loose curly strands of hair from her face, Strange's heart broke as he saw the difficulty she took to breath. "Stay here…" he mumbled as he rose from the bed and made way to his bedroom. Searching for a few minutes, he returned to his spot on the bed with a stethoscope and medical bag in hand. "Can you lift up your shirt?" he asked cautiously.

Nodding, Cleo began the motion of removing her shirt but gasped in pain as she clutched her left side. Strange's shaky hand immediately ghosted over Cleo's tanned ones, moving her hand aside he placed them over her ribs. Slowly, he added pressure. Cleo's hiss was all the indication that he needed. "You have several fractured ribs," he diagnosed as he retreated his scarred hand, "I will need to take off your sweatshirt so I can check…"

"He wasn't only physical." Cleo cut into Strange's repertoire. The first time she had spoken since he had apologized to her. Her voice was hoarse, _probably due to dehydration_ , Strange added to his diagnoses.

Already knowing the answer but he hoped she wouldn't say it, Strange asked, "What do you mean?"

"He also used magic." Cleo whispered as her eyes began to sting, confirming his fears. He felt as though his heart sunk like a stone in the ocean.

Using magic as a means of torture was prohibited as the damages were sometimes permanent. Holding his voice steady, "Where," he asked. Opening her mouth, no words left as she drew in her eyebrows, vivid memories flashing in her mind. He noticed.

"Why don't we get you changed first and then you can show me?" Strange offered as he rose to his feet, feeling heavy with worry and guilt. Nodding her head, Strange got to work. Since the sweatshirt was already sleeveless, Strange cut it off of Cleo. Turning his back as Cleo slowly took off her pants, Strange gathered some additional medical supplies from her bathroom. Fighting to not turn back around at every grunt or sharp intake of breath he heard. Releasing his Cloak to go and get Cleo a water bottle, Strange leaned against the bathroom door, prepping himself for he was about to see. Once he got the okay from her, he turned around and hated what he saw.

Visiting the ER to see Christine or to owe her a favour, Strange was accustomed to seeing varying injuries but the worst ones to see, the hardest ones to look those patients in the eyes were those domestically abused. They would come in after years of sustaining injury, injuries that were never treated. They would come in when it was too much. Or when it was much too late. Battered bodies of women and men, the broken look in their eyes. That was all he was reminded of as he looked at Cleo as she sat on the bed in her sports bra and black shorts.

Deep blue and purple bruises littered her tanned skin. He saw multiple large hand prints wrapped around her limbs. Looking back up at her face, he noticed the dried blood running down her neck. Yet the worse thing was a black swirl on her chest, right on top of her heart.

"It can't look worse than it feels," Cleo commented, snapping Strange out of his thoughts. Setting the medical bag on the bed beside her, Strange knelt on the floor, placing his stethoscope on her chest, making sure to not touch the black swirl. Cleo jumped at the contact. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked snatching his hand away from her skin. "No, no, sorry it was just really cold," she responded sheepishly. Small smile on his lips, Strange returned the stethoscope to her chest and instructed her to breath.

His previous diagnoses of fractured ribs was correct as he removed the medical instrument from Cleo's side. Strange paused his administrations as the Cloak returned and Cleo hastily downed the two water bottles the relic had brought. Wiping the dry blood from her body, he could hear little grunts. Wrapping her side with ointment and gauze, he asked the question he had been dreading.

"Can you show me where?"

Taking in a deep breath, Cleo hesitantly pointed to every one of the hand prints on her body, her neck and lastly to the black swirl on her chest. "Right," Strange mumbled as he inspected the hand prints first on her arm. "It felt like I was being electrocuted," Cleo whispered, eyes glued to the floor.

Pausing to look at her, Strange felt his heart sink further. "And this one?" he asked pointing to her other arm. "All the hand prints felt like a current of electricity stabbing at me," she mumbled. "And… and this one?" he asked, pointing to the black swirl on her chest. She didn't respond right away, wiping some stray tears that had fallen, "Um… it felt like… like a heart attack. I thought my heart was going to explode." Rubbing furiously at her eyes, Cleo covered her face with her hands, beginning to shake again, "I had never experienced pain like that before."

"Cleo…" Strange whispered as he watched the Scribe ball the bed cover in one hand as she tried to calm her breathing. Placing one of his scarred hands over hers, Strange tightened his hold. "What are you…?" Cleo paused her question as a purple aura glowed around their hands. Looking up at Strange, he had his eyes closed, muttering a spell. "No!" Cleo croaked out, trying to pull her hand from his with what little strength she had left. "No, please! You don't have to."

The purple aura stretched across Cleo's body, engulfing her.

"Strange, please." She begged.

The aura surrounding Cleo's body traveled down to her hand and up Strange's covering his body. Cleo felt the tug of pain, soreness and anxiety lifted from her body. Some of the hand prints had disappeared from her arms and legs. Cleo could see clearer and breath with less difficulty, Strange on the other hand had his eyebrows drawn in, his hand shaking more than usual, sweating profusely. Letting go of her hand with his clammy one, Strange stood from the bed grunting as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. The purple aura gone.

"Strange!" Cleo called out as she followed him. He leaned against the open door frame of the bathroom. Holding his hand in front of her face, _give me a moment_ , it read as Strange curled over the toilet, releasing what little he had in his stomach. Cleo stood outside of the bathroom, unsure of what to do. Looking back to her, he pointed a scarred hand to the bed, Cleo understood and raced to retrieve the medical bag. Placing it on the counter, Strange rose on unsteady feet to rummage through the bag, panting heavily as he produced a needle and small glass container. Trying unsuccessfully to load the needle with the medicine, Strange groaned as he dropped the items on the counter to vomit again. Picking up where he had left off, Cleo loaded the needle for Strange, eyes fixated on his figure, confused as to what was happening. "Stephan…"

Wiping bile from his lips, he sat on the ground, back against the tub. Pointing to his neck, Cleo understood once again and pierced his skin with the needle, slowly pushing the medication in. Cleo stood frozen as she watched Strange's breathing slowly return to normal. Opening one of his eyes open, Strange smirked, "You have a doctor's hand." Smiling, Cleo chucked a towel at Stephan.

"What happened?" Cleo asked as she sank to the bathroom floor, sitting adjacent to the Doctor. The black swirl on her chest still stinging. Wiping his face with the towel, Strange spoke from his reclined position, "My body went into shock. Absorbing half of your suffering crashed my system. My body viewed the influx as an infection but it was unable to release the necessary chemicals to fight it. You injected me with ceftriaxone, which helped my body not fall into a coma."

"Oh…" Cleo was shocked. Looking at the man in front of her, her dark eyes softened as she noticed his flinching as he brought himself to an upright position.

"Why would you do it? Why would you willingly take my agony?" she asked.

Dark eyes met greenish blue ones, Strange responded with an almost broken voice, "Pain is an old friend."

Silence filled the air between the two. Two hurting people in a seemingly cruel and indifferent world.

"Something doesn't make sense," Strange pondered from his spot on the floor, "how is it that your body did not go into shock, or react to the pain? How were you able to keep conscious this whole time?" Strange asked as he looked at the Scribe. Looking to her upper left arm, Strange gasped, "What happened to the Bracelet of Boudica?"

"I… I removed the gem so I would be able to fight against Mordo." She explained nonchalantly. "You did what?!" Strange asked, reaching for the incomplete relic. "Yea… I dug the gem out with my hand. The gem is on the nightstand." Cleo explained, not fully catching what the big deal was. Strange released the gold band from Cleo's arm, making note of the angry red burn the bracelet hid.

Looking back up to Cleo's face, _innocence is bliss_ , Strange thought. Not able to contain his excitement, he woozily got up to his feet, pulling Cleo up with him. "Cleo, this explains so much!" He spoke, eyes coming back to life. "This means that your mother's magic gave you strength!"

"My Mother?" Cleo whispered.

"Yes!" Strange answered, "Yes, don't you see? Any normal sorcerer would be unable to remove the gem from the bracelet. They would be unable to endure a fraction of what you have been through, hell, I'm proof of that!" he gestured towards himself.

"I still don't…"

"It means that your mother's magic, the magic that is currently pulsing through your veins protects you and gives you not only magical strength but ups your threshold to withstand magical attacks. That is why you were still conscious after what Mordo had done to you. You have magical resistance. That is why you are alive!" He concluded, eyes locked into dark ones.

 _Even from beyond the grave, she still protects me_ , Cleo realized as she placed her hand over where the golden ankh had once been.

"All this time, I thought she gave me her magic just so Mordo couldn't take it," Cleo spoke softly, "But she gave it so I can be protected. It wasn't about Mordo, it was about ensuring I was taken care of. It was out of love." Turning around to look herself in the mirror, Cleo looked past her battered form. She noticed how her eyes were shaped like her mother, the same dark intensity looming beneath. Also her lips and nose. Cleo had never released just how alike she had looked to her mother. Placing a scarred hand on her shoulder, Strange looked into the mirror at Cleo, a small smile on his lips.

"She lives in you," he spoke.

"Shut up, Rafiki." Cleo replied turning around, her spirits slowly lifting.

"Ha ha, I should have never showed you Lion King!" Strange shot back as Cleo chuckled.

Laughing, the duo slowly caught their breath as they regained their composure. Looking up at Strange, Cleo felt better. Cathartic. Still chuckling, Strange exited the bathroom slowly, hand still around his stomach. "Come on, we can order from that Korean place you like so much." He offered as he picked up the gem and pocketed the relic, along with the arm band.

"Don't even lie, you like it more than I!" Cleo shot back as she threw on a shirt, covering the black swirl on her chest.

Still quipping, the pair made their way slowly up to the room with the fireplace. Strange taken off his shirt to wrap his own ribs in gauze and ointment as Cleo summoned mugs of hot chocolate from the kitchen. For a moment, it almost felt as though everything had returned back to normal. Before she sneaked out, before acquiring the Book, before being captured.

"No, no, you did not say that to Wong!" Cleo called from her armchair, pointing with her chopsticks.

"Yes, I did! I called him Beyoncé to his face." Strange answered, picking up another dumpling.

"I wish I saw that!" Cleo exclaimed, looking into the fire. The flames reflecting in her eyes.

"Cleopatra…" Strange spoke, setting down his dumpling, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked sincerely.

Looking between the flames and her Teacher, she nodded. Feeling her moods lifted. "I'm not dead. Mordo has tried multiple times and each time we always come out of it alive, albeit a bit roughed up." Looking to Strange, Cleo smiled, "So long as we have each other, I know that I will be fine, Stephan."

Smiling, Strange felt the weight on his shoulders lift.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out." Cleo apologized, eyes not leaving Strange. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Strange also apologized.

"But can you really blame me?" Cleo spoke, "I mean, the hot chocolate at the café I would visit was amazing!" Strange chuckled, glad that they were moving past the rough patch they had come across. They sat in comfortable silence as they finished their meal. The Cloak floating behind Strange, seeming also content. Summoning another round of hot chocolate, the pair sipped as they watched the flames dance.

"It will take time for you to heal, well, for the both of us," Strange thought aloud as he swallowed a mouthful of the sugary drink, "We will take the next couple of days off to heal properly. After… After, we will tackle your mother's magic. We will understand it and find a way for you to control it. Together." Strange promised.

"Together," Cleo responded.


	19. Chapter 19: The Spirit

**Chapter 19**

 **New York City  
December**

The days passed in a blur of sleeping, reading and replacing the bandages on Cleo and Strange's ribs. Christine visited frequently, bringing medicine and extra bandages. Fussing over how Strange would wrap the bandages around Cleo.

"My hands aren't what they used to be," he called out from the doorframe, as Cleo was being rewrapped. "You could have ask for help," Christine scolded, securing the wrap in place.

"You already do so much, I don't want to overburden you," Strange replied.

Looking up from her work, Christine smiled at him, "You could never," she responded gently. "Now, shoo, doctor patient confidentiality."

Holding his scarred hands up in defeat, he left the women alone, closing the door behind him. Holding a notepad and pen, Christine began her daily questioning. "Any new symptoms?" she asked, eyes focused on her notepad.

"No."

"Any discomfort still remaining in the chest area?"

"Yes."

Looking up, Christine's eyes wandered down to the black swirl still present on Cleo's chest, albeit lighter. "Can you explain the discomfort?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip.

Cleo sighed, she had already explained her pain to the doctor every day since she had taken it upon herself to treat Cleo. "The same as the day before. Randomly I will feel intense pressure around my heart." Cleo explained as the doctor nodded her head as she jotted something down. "I am going to prescribe you some additional medicine to your painkillers. Thrombolytics should help with the discomfort you experience in your chest. It should dissolve any blood clot that may be blocking the flow of blood to your heart. I still want you to do an MRI and CT scan."

"No offense, Dr. Palmer, but this," Cleo pointed to her chest, "was caused by magic. I'm not sure how successful modern medicine would be in curing it."

"I know, I know," Christine mumbled, eyes darting between Cleo's and the mark on her chest, "let's just give the medicine a go." She reasoned. Cleo nodded and thanked the doctor for all her help. Leaving Cleo, Christine exited her room and knocked on Strange's. Hearing a confirmation on the other side of the oak door, Christine entered.

"How is she?" Strange called out, back facing Christine as he looked out of his window, right hand placed on the frosty glass.

"Better," Christine answered as she stood next to the once neurosurgeon, "her physical wounds are healing well. Her body seems to heal faster than a normal person's. But that thing on her chest… I'm worried. I added thrombolytics to her list."

Strange hummed as he listened to her.

"Going at the rate she is healing at, she should see a full recovery in just a few days. You should heal in about two weeks' time." Christine concluded as Strange still looked out the window.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Placing her hand over his, Christine breathed deeply, smelling faint notes of spice and cologne. "You are going to get the guy who did this to her, aren't you?"

Sighing, Strange looked at where their hands connected. "Ideally, yes, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough."

"Have you met the person in the other room?" Christine asked, looking up at him. Eyes meeting, Strange responded, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't understand the first thing about magic but if a young adult is able to recover at the rate she is going and has such a strong threshold for pain, doesn't that mean she's super strong?" She reasoned, taking Strange's silence as confirmation as she continued, "You don't have to do it alone! You never have to do it alone, Stephan. Having the weight of the world on your shoulders is unbearable. If I couldn't have been that person to help you carry it, I am happy that life has given you someone who can."

"Christine…" Strange whispered as he locked eyes with her.

"All that I am saying, Stephan, is that you have the opportunity to stop a madman, a murderer! This time, you have someone who has your back." She insisted.

Taking Christine's empty hand in his shaky one's, Strange stepped closer, "And what about you?" he questioned quietly.

With a smile that reached her eyes, Christine replied, "I am right here. Always ready to help patch you up, no matter how weird the situation is."

Chuckling, Strange brushed some loose strands of hair from her face.

"I uh… I have to go to my shift." Christine broke the comfortable silence, taking a step back from the sorcerer. Still looking at his once was, Strange opened a portal to the hospital's ER closet. Bidding one another a quiet goodbye, Christine stepped through.

Retreating to the kitchen after bidding Christine goodbye, Strange rubbed at his temples as he thought of the mountain of books he had been tackling as of late and how he needed caffeine if he was to even make a dent. Opening the door to the emerald kitchen, Strange was welcomed with scents of vanilla and nuts. "What is going on here?" he asked, seeing his curly haired student busy leaning over the counter. Fake snow falling from the ceiling, disappearing once it touched the floor. "Whatchya got there, Cleopatra?" he inquired as he tried to look over her shoulder.

Turning around suddenly, Cleo held a tray of cookies in her hands. "Try one!" she exclaimed, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

Inspecting the snowball cookies, Strange plucked one that seemed harmless and took a bite. "HMP!" he mumbled as the cookie melted upon impact, "Cleo, these are amazing! What are they?"

"These are _Kakh_ cookies, we would make them in the House during the holiday season. You do celebrate Christmas, don't you?" Cleo asked as she downed a whole cookie in one mouthful. Taking a seat on one of the bar stools, Strange helped himself to another cookie as he reminisced of his past Christmases. "I do, but not in the traditional way. Christmas was usually spent in the hospital with Christine, only two days a year I would work in the ER and those were Christmas Eve and Day. I would do it so Christine would have to go to a talk I would give every January." Strange explained as Cleo took the seat next to the Doctor. Listening intently as Strange stared into space, recounting his past Christmases, Cleo leaned on her hand as she listed to her teacher and friend.

As Strange continued to reflect, the cookie tray continued to deplete in quantity, until it was empty.

Taking a pause, Strange looked down at his shaky and scared hands, lost in thought.

"If you could have anything, what would you want?" Cleo asked casually as she sucked the powdered sugar off her fingers.

Making a funny face, Strange shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to share his deep desires with his student, "I'm not sure how to respond. Well… how about you? What would you want, Cleo?"

Pinky in her mouth, Cleo also shrugged her shoulders, "Well, aside from what happened to the House or the Crazy guy after me, I would probably want something new, like a new experience." She answered, eyes following the fake snow as it cascaded down to the floor.

"Put your coat on," Strange spoke, standing up abruptly, clapping the powdered sugar off his hands.

"Umm, what? We can't leave the Sanctum, remember? Crazy guy after me?" Cleo retorted.

"Who said we're leaving the Sanctum?" Strange responded, smirking. "Come on!" he called as he left the emerald kitchen, Cleo following close behind.

Marching all the way to their respective rooms, the pair equipped themselves with their winter coats. "Where are we going?" Cleo called out from behind Strange as he took her to a part of the Sanctum she had never been before. "Death by stairs, I knew it!" She sarcastically remarked as they made their way up a mountain of stairs. Once they reached the top they were met with a green door. Panting heavily, Strange stepped aside ushering for Cleo to open the door. With a confused look on her tanned features, Cleo pushed the door open and gasped. Strange had brought her to the Sanctum's roof! Stepping out, Cleo did a 360 and looked at New York from her new perspective. But that wasn't the best part. Looking up at the sky she saw hundreds of thousands snowflakes falling gently on the city. Holding her hand out, she caught a few which immediately melted once they came in contact with her body heat. Night had already settled in, which became the perfect backdrop for the little white flakes.

With a smile that reached her eyes, she turned around to look at Strange who was lingering by the green door. Opening her arms wide, she embraced him, hugging tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hugging her back, Strange responded, "Merry Christmas, Cleo."

"Merry Christmas, Stephan!"

The days after Christmas were groggy as Wong came with more books for the duo and as Strange attempted to make _Fattah_ , an Egyptian soup consisting of bread, rice, garlic and lamb.

"Did you take your oxycodone?" Strange asked as he floated the dishes from dinner into the sink.

"Yes," Cleo responded, eyes glues to the book Wong had brought, _Boudica and her Bracelet._

"How about your thrombolytics?"

"Yes, Strange" Cleo responded again, growing a little irritated by Strange's nagging.

"And your vitamins?"

Slamming the book shut, Cleo looked up at the Sanctum's Master. No real bite behind her stare, Cleo's dark eyes glared at Strange. "Strange, I know that you are concerned about me. As you can see I'm healing fine," Cleo lifted her arms to make a point, her ribs almost back to normal, "It's you we should be concerned about."

"I know, I know…" Strange rattled on as he gave his back to his student making himself busy with brewing a cup of tea. Walking to the doctor's side, Cleo placed a hand on his shoulder. Strange turned to look, "Thank you for caring," Cleo said, a smile finding its way up her tanned face. "and… I will be taking that," she decreed as she took his cup of tea. "Hey!" Strange protested, as she smirked leaving the kitchen, tea and book in hand.

Making her way to the room with the fireplace, Cleo felt more at ease than she had since her capture. Placing her stolen cup of tea on a side table, Cleo sat in her favourite plush red armchair. Opening the book again, Cleo was content with remaining in front of the ever roaring fire, reading into the late hours of the night.

" _ **Axioc Bwki.**_ "

A booming deep baritone voice spoke, echoing off the walls. Dark eyes snapping up from the book, Cleo turned around quickly, looking for the origin of the sound.

" _ **Axioc Bwki!**_ "

The voice spoke again, speaking in ancient Egyptian.

"Who is there?" Cleo called out, raising her fists, pooling kinetic energy into them. Back turned towards the flame.

" _ **Worthy Maidservant.**_ "

Turning to look at the fireplace mantel, Cleo gasped as the Eye of Horus floated from its place. The room was bathed in Egyptian Blue light coming from the pupil of the relic. Frozen in place, Cleo could only gawk at the power the relic was emitting.

" _ **Worthy Maidservant and Scribe.**_ " The relic announced again in English, " _ **Bearer of Strength and Courage,**_ _ **Daughter of the High Priestess Hatshepsut and…**_ **"**

"What's going on?!" Strange called out, entering the room, cutting off the relic, hands at the ready.

"No!" Cleo yelled, the relic was about to reveal who her father was!

" _ **Master of this Sanctum, One who Endures Pain, Protector Stephan Strange."**_ The Eye continued, the glow growing brighter. " _ **The One who is Unable to Decipher the Book of Wadjet. Your Stubbornness and Pride will lead to your Downfall.**_ "

"Who are you?" Strange shouted, entering the room, "What do you want?"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ both Strange and Cleo took a step back, fear seeping into their veins. " _ **I am the Spirit of the Eye of Horus, Used by the High Priests of the House of Life and by the Sorcerer Supreme of Kamar-Taj. I Have Seen Eras Pass in a Blink of the Eye. You, Maidservant, are but a Speck in the Winds of Time. A Speck that Must Ensure the Survival of the Sorcerers of Earth."**_

The relic paused, the bright glow not receding. Mustering up all the courage she had, Cleo stepped towards the Eye. "Cleo…" Strange hissed out, still rooted in place. "What do you mean by 'Ensure the Survival of the Sorcerers of Earth'?" she asked, voice shaking.

" _ **Maidservant and Scribe, Difficult Times are Coming. Difficult Times for both Humanity and Sorcerers. You Must Understand the Book of Wadjet, You Must Know how to Use the Eye.**_ " The Spirit answered.

"What does that have anything to do with me? I am but only a Scribe!" Cleo declared.

" _ **Does not the Magic of the High Priestess Hatshepsut Flow in You?"**_ The Spirit reprimanded, " _ **Do You Not Realize the Power that Courses through Your Veins Belong to Generations of Sorcerers? You are called to Protect. You have Sat Idly By as I Fell into the Hands of the Evil Sorcerer Mordo. My Power is too Great to be Used with Wrong Intentions. Scribe, You Must Vanquish this Threat. You Must Ensure that My Power Does Not Fall into the Wrong Hands."**_

The crackling of the flames could be heard in the stunned silence of the room. Bathed in the brilliant blue light, Strange took a step forwards, standing beside Cleo, "And how do we vanquish this threat?" he questioned.

" _ **I have Spoken, Master of this Sanctum…"**_

"Who is my Father?" Cleo asked, the spirit being cut off a second time, dark eyes challenging the blue pupil of the Eye. "What?" Strange replied. "The Eye was about to announce who my Father was until you cut it off," Cleo explained. "You ask of me to protect the Eye, Oh Spirit, well here I ask you who my father is if I am to fulfill my role!" Cleo demanded.

The Egyptian Blue light emitting from the Eye turned into an angry crimson in a blink of an eye, " _ **Arrogant Child!"**_ The Spirit yelled, the entire room vibrating. " _ **You do not Place Conditions upon Me. The Powers of the High Priestess Flow through You, this Now Makes you Responsible of the Task. Until a New House of Life is Formed and a New High Priest Appointed, My Relic is Your Responsibility."**_ The Spirit roared. The light receded back into the pupil and with a dull thud, the relic returned to its place on the shelf.

Walking to the roaring fireplace, Cleo picked up the Book of Wadjet, not having given much attention to the purple bound book before. "You asked how 'we' could defeat the threat, even though the Spirit made it very clear that it was my responsibility." Cleo pondered, eyes still inspecting the book, as if it too would produce a spirit to yell at her. "Why?" she asked.

Sighing, Strange flopped into his armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose, "When I said that together we would understand your Mother's magic, I meant it, Cleo." He responded matter-of-factly. Sitting back down in her armchair, stolen tea lay forgotten, Cleo ran her fingers over the book's binding. "I guess our sick days are over" Cleo mentioned, looking to her teacher.


End file.
